Wolf trap
by Linorea
Summary: Lorsqu'une de ses anciennes connaissances débarque au Stalag 13, Newkirk voit de mauvais souvenirs remonter à la surface. A detail english summary has been add at the end of the story for the Papa Bear Awards, the story being nominated in two categories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** l'univers de la série Hogan's heroes ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette publication.

**Résumé :** L'histoire tourne autour de Newkirk qui va passer quelques mauvais moments lorsque va débarquer au Stalag 13 une ancienne connaissance qu'il ne porte pas du tout dans son cœur.

**Note personnelle :** Bon, c'est visiblement la seule fic en français portant sur la série Hogan's heroes (papa schultz pour la version française) et c'est aussi ma première fic sur ce sujet. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il y aura des lecteurs… Mais j'envisage de la traduire en anglais par la suite, quand j'aurais un peu de temps afin de pouvoir insérer tous les petits détails importants comme l'accent de Newkirk, les quelques phrases en français de Lebeau ou encore les expressions des uns et des autres.

Mais ça demandera pas mal de travail. Si jamais quelqu'un est tenté par un travail de traduction, qu'il n'hésite pas à se faire connaître !

**Wolf trap**

**Chapitre 1**

**Mauvaise rencontre ?**

La nuit était fraiche et le caporal Newkirk de la RAF ne put réprimer un frisson. Ca faisait près d'une heure qu'il épiait le ciel, dissimulé derrière un talus en compagnie du sergent Carter de l'aviation américaine.

- Ils sont en retard. J'espère qu'ils ne nous ont pas obligés à sortir pour rien. Non mais tu y crois toi, nous prévenir à la dernière minute comme ça. On aurait pu avoir prévu autre chose, avoir un rendez-vous ou…

Carter qui était allongé sur la terre humide près de lui l'empêcha de continuer de se plaindre en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Chut.

- Comment ça chut ? Râla l'anglais en éloignant la main de l'américain. Il ne rajouta rien, le son d'un moteur attirant son attention vers les étoiles. Il pointa ses jumelles vers le ciel pour vérifier l'origine de l'appareil.

- C'est l'un des nôtres. Pas trop tôt.

Carter émis quelques flashs lumineux à l'aide de sa lampe torche et presque instantanément, deux colis furent largués de l'avion. L'anglais et l'américain se remirent sur leurs pieds et se lancèrent en direction du point de chute. A cet instant, une explosion violente retentit. Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux au ciel pour se rendre compte qu'un missile allemand avait atteint l'appareil anglais de plein fouet.

- Les enfoirés. Jura Newkirk, échangeant un regard avec son ami. Mais le temps n'était pas au recueillement. Quiconque avait été aux commandes de cet appareil, il avait accompli sa part de la mission. C'était maintenant à leur tour de la terminer.

Newkirk souleva doucement le couvercle de la petite caisse de bois pour s'assurer de son contenu. Quelques barres de plastique étaient disposées les unes auprès des autres et l'anglais se demanda un instant de quelle puissance de feu ils allaient disposer avec tout ça. Il entreprit ensuite de détacher le parachute et alors qu'il était concentré sur sa tâche, il sentit un objet froid, métallique, se presser contre sa nuque.

Il leva les mains sans effectuer le moindre geste brusque pour indiquer que, quiconque se trouvait derrière lui, il avait toute sa coopération.

- Ich bin nicht bewaffnet. Tenta t-il, persuadé d'être en présence d'un soldat allemand près à lui exploser la cervelle.

Carter choisit ce moment pour réapparaître de derrière les fourrés, une caisse similaire à celle que venait de trouver l'anglais dans les bras.

- J'ai les détonateurs. L'informa t-il, les yeux rivés sur son paquet.

- Carter. Le mis en garde son ami, espérant que l'allemand n'avait pas la gâchette facile et surtout qu'il n'était pas couvert par tout un régiment.

Au ton froid de l'anglais, le sergent américain releva la tête et stoppa net. Son compagnon était agenouillé en face de la caisse comprenant les explosifs promis par Londres, un revolver pointé sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'homme derrière l'arme, la lumière de la lune étant bien trop faible, les branches des arbres accentuant la pénombre.

- Newkirk ? Demanda t-il d'une voix pressante et inquiète, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'il était censé faire dans un cas comme celui-là.

- Newkirk ? Répéta une voix dont l'accent était bien loin de ressembler à un accent allemand. Peter Newkirk ?

Le caporal frissonna lorsqu'il crut reconnaitre la voix de l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui et pria presque pour qu'il se trompe et qu'au lieu de l'anglais qu'il était maintenant persuadé d'avoir reconnu, se trouve un allemand. Avec les allemands, au moins, il savait comment réagir.

oOo

- Un café Kinch ? Proposa le caporal français Lebeau en posant une tasse fumante près de la radio qui se trouvait sous la baraque deux. Le sergent Kinchloe retira le casque d'écoute qu'il portait pour se tourner vers le petit français qui avait visiblement eu sa dose de caféine. Il trépignait sur place, lançant des regards inquiets en direction du tunnel.

- Tu m'en as déjà apporté un il y a dix minutes, je ne l'ai même pas encore fini. Lui fit remarquer le sergent américain en lui désignant la tasse qui se trouvait déjà sur le bureau. Tu n'es pas obligé de trouver une excuse pour descendre ici et voir s'ils sont arrivés ou non. S'amusa t-il bien qu'il soit lui-aussi inquiet du retard de leurs deux acolytes.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet. Démentit un peu trop vivement Lebeau. Mais ça va faire deux heures. Rajouta t-il, moins sûr de lui.

- Ils ne vont surement pas tarder. Le rassura Kinch en croisant les doigts pour avoir raison.

- Alors ? Résonna la voix de leur colonel derrière eux. Toujours pas revenus ?

L'inquiétude se lisait sur les traits du colonel Hogan. Ils avaient l'habitude des retards mais rarement pour une simple mission de récupération qui n'impliquait pas un tour en ville et d'éventuelles agréables rencontres.

- Vous connaissez Newkirk et Carter, Monsieur. Plaisanta Kinch. Ils trouvent toujours le moyen de faire les imbéciles quand ils sont en mission tous les deux.

- Andrew a peut être trouvé un écureuil blessé sur le chemin du retour. Le temps qu'il arrive à convaincre Newkirk de le ramener à la maison, on n'est pas près de les revoir avant le matin.

Hogan sourit, d'autant que le cas de figure s'était déjà présenté, à quelques détails près.

Comme pour les démentir, des pas se firent entendre en provenance du tunnel. Les trois hommes qui se trouvaient autour de la radio se mirent immédiatement sur leurs gardes, le colonel saisissant son arme, près à toute éventualité.

L'apparition de Newkirk soulagea tout le monde.

- Non mais tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Lui lança Lebeau dont la pression venait de descendre d'un coup.

- Désolé maman, tout ne s'est pas passé exactement comme prévu.

Le ton agacé de l'anglais surpris Lebeau comme les autres.

- Quelque chose s'est mal passée ? Demanda Hogan en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh non colonel. On a les paquets si c'est la question. Avec un bonus en prime.

- Comment ça ?

D'autres pas résonnèrent dans le tunnel. Newkirk se tourna dans leur direction et après avoir lancé un « demandez à Carter » et oublié tout le respect qu'il était censé avoir envers son officier supérieur, emprunta l'échelle pour remonter dans la baraque, fuyant l'origine des pas qui se rapprochaient.

Lebeau et Kinch échangèrent un regard traduisant leur pensée commune. _Un écureuil ?_

Répondant à leur question muette, Carter fit à son tour son apparition dans la pièce, une petite caisse dans les bras, suivi de près par un homme qui n'avait rien d'un écureuil. Un officier anglais. Et pas des moindres à en croire les quatre barres blanches et noires qui ornaient ses épaules.

- Désolé de débarquer chez vous messieurs. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir repartir par la voie qui m'a mené dans ce pays. Plaisanta l'étranger en déposant la caisse qu'il portait dans un coin, imité par Carter.

Dépassant son étonnement de voir ainsi apparaître un officier de la RAF, le chef des prisonniers du stalag 13 s'avança vers leur nouvel hôte lui tendant une main que l'anglais serra chaleureusement.

- Colonel Robert Hogan, US air force. Bienvenue au Stalag 13.

- Capitaine Cameron Lackey, Royal air force. Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- Et vous savez quoi. Intervint Carter, excité comme une puce. Le capitaine a été l'instructeur de Newkirk, c'est dingue non ?

oOo

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable mais c'est tout ce qu'on a. S'excusa Hogan en déposant une couverture sur la couchette qui se trouvait dans le tunnel.

- C'est parfait. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour un anglais dans ce pays. Fit remarquer le capitaine Lackey de la RAF.

- Probablement. Sourit Hogan. Je vous aurais bien proposé un lit à l'étage mais on est sans arrêt dérangé. Ces allemands n'ont aucun sens des bonnes manières. En tous les cas, vous avez eu de la chance de tomber sur mes hommes. Ils étaient persuadés que l'explosion n'avait laissé aucun survivant.

- Je savais que des hommes de la résistance viendraient récupérer les colis au point de chute. En revanche, on ne m'avait pas informé que les opérations de sabotage se déroulaient depuis un Stalag. C'est surprenant ce que vous avez accompli. Lui avoua Lackey en s'asseyant sur la couchette préparée à son effet.

- Merci mais le mérite en revient plutôt à mes hommes.

- Deux sergents américains, un caporal français et un cockney. C'est une équipe originale. Plaisanta le capitaine.

Hogan buta sur l'expression utilisée pour désigner Newkirk et qui dans la bouche de l'officier anglais avait une connotation des plus péjoratives. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, d'autant qu'il ne connaissait pas la signification exacte du mot et se contenta de souhaiter une bonne nuit au nouvel invité du stalag.

- Bonne nuit, colonel Hogan. Lui fit écho le capitaine Lackey.

oOo

Les cartes glissaient entre ses doigts, passant gracieusement d'une paume à l'autre, claquant presque imperceptiblement les unes contre les autres. Elles dansaient, froissant l'air de leur texture vieillie. Les gestes étaient automatiques, il les maîtrisait depuis toujours et les cartes volaient, sans dévier de leur voie, de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il n'y prêtait plus attention, continuant machinalement, espérant sans doute inconsciemment, que le doux bruit du carton apaiserait la mélodie guerrière de son cœur.

Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas lever le regard, pour ne pas croiser celui de l'homme qui l'épiait du coin de l'œil alors qu'il contait ses aventures à un public attentif.

- Il était bien plus imposant que mon appareil et plus rapide bien que cela me coûte de l'avouer.

- Comment vous vous en êtes sorti capitaine ? S'enquit un Carter en admiration, ce qui fit frémir le jeu de cartes avec lequel jonglait encore Newkirk, qui ne perdait cependant pas une miette de l'échange.

- Eh bien mon jeune ami, la chance était avec moi ce jour là. Je crois bien que ses armes lui ont fait défaut lorsqu'il m'a eu dans sa ligne de mire. Et ce pilote n'a plus jamais eu l'occasion de faire réviser son appareil.

- Vous l'avez descendu.

- Un demi-tour était plus facile pour mon Fulmar que pour son Messerschmitt. Il nous a suffi d'une salve pour l'envoyer rejoindre le sol dans un feu d'artifice qui aurait très bien pu être un dernier hommage rendu à ma personne. J'ai retrouvé mon escadron et nous avons pu rentrer à la base sans qu'un seul de nos appareils ait été descendu.

- Du bon boulot. Commenta Olsen étendu sur la couchette qui surplombait celle sur laquelle le capitaine Lackey était assis en compagnie du sergent Carter. Juste en face de la table à laquelle s'était installé le caporal Newkirk. A croire que c'était fait exprès.

- Et Newkirk, il faisait partie de la mission ? Demanda Carter, sans se douter qu'il venait joyeusement d'ouvrir la porte aux problèmes.

- Le caporal ne faisait déjà plus partie de l'équipe.

Newkirk sentit les poils de son échine se hérisser au ton presque enthousiaste du capitaine. Evidemment, espérer que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin était sans compter sur la curiosité maladive du jeune sergent américain.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Carter tourna la tête vers Newkirk pour avoir sa réponse mais celui-ci garda le regard rivé sur le bois sombre de la table. Le jeune américain se tourna donc à nouveau vers le capitaine de la RAF, sans remarquer le tremblement des mains de son ami et la carte qui venait de s'écraser sur la table.

Intéressé par l'apparition de leur anglais attitré dans la conversation du capitaine Lackey, Lebeau posa un instant sa cuiller pour suivre la conversation. Il jeta un œil vers le principal intéressé et ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'il vit le regard de celui-ci. Le bleu azur auquel il était habitué avait viré au gris tempête, sombre et froid. Les mains de l'anglais avaient cessé de jouer avec ses cartes, les bouts de carton se pliant brutalement, les poings de Newkirk se refermant convulsivement alors que Lackey répondait à son jeune interlocuteur.

- Pour qu'une équipe fonctionne bien, surtout en temps de guerre, la confiance est plus qu'une nécessité…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Lebeau n'eut pas plus le temps de bouger pour empêcher son ami de perdre son sang froid.

La chaise se retrouva au sol dans un fracas. Debout et tremblant d'une rage que ne pouvaient comprendre ses compagnons, Newkirk frappa violemment la table de ses poings, toujours fermés sur quelques malheureuses cartes.

- La ferme ! Hurla t-il en direction de son capitaine, le sang faisant battre ses tempes et son cœur douloureusement.

Touts les prisonniers présents dans la baraque mirent un temps mort à leurs activités, se retournant vers l'anglais qui toisait, hors de lui, son supérieur. Celui-ci, bien qu'un peu surpris par l'excès soudain de colère de son subordonné, ne pu empêcher un rictus de dégoût de déformer un court instant son visage.

- Caporal ! Le rappela t-il à l'ordre.

- Newkirk. Essaya de le calmer Lebeau en saisissant doucement son bras.

En voyant la rage monter chez son ami, il avait craint que celui-ci s'en prenne physiquement au capitaine. Heureusement la raison l'avait emporté sur l'impulsivité. Mais Lebeau connaissait Newkirk trop bien pour savoir que s'il ne se calmait pas tout de suite, les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques, pour le capitaine sans doute, pour Newkirk certainement. On ne s'en prenait pas à un officier supérieur, quelles qu'en soient les raisons.

Le contact de la main du français sur son bras fit frissonner l'anglais. Il la poussa, sans violence, les cartes pliées et déchirées qu'il avait jusque là gardées au fond de sa paume tombant lamentablement au sol. Lebeau croisa son regard avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de la baraque. La colère y était toujours, une colère teintée de peine.

Le colonel Hogan, suivit de près par le sergent Kinchloe, choisit ce moment pour émerger du tunnel. Les hommes de la baraque étaient encore sous le choc de l'excès de colère brutal et en apparence non justifié de leur compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? S'inquiéta le colonel. On a entendu des cris.

Il avisa la chaise étendue sur le sol, entourée de cartes en mauvais état et, comme personne ne répondait, il se tourna vers Carter qui, la bouche entrouverte, avait l'air encore plus abasourdi que le reste de la baraque.

- Carter ? Le ton était sans appel.

- C'est Newkirk, colonel. Répondit Olsen à la place du sergent Carter. Il s'est emporté après le capitaine.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a disjoncté plutôt. Ca ne change pas tellement de d'habitude. Précisa l'un des autres prisonniers, éveillant quelques rires mal à l'aise de la part de ses voisins.

- Capitaine Lackey ?

- Je racontais seulement quelques histoires à mes jeunes amis. Je suppose qu'il a un problème avec l'évocation du passé. Ca n'excuse pas son attitude et son manque de respect. Remarquez, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, c'en est presque rassurant.

Hogan fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière phrase. Il connaissait ses hommes. Si Newkirk avait un problème avec ce capitaine anglais, il avait sûrement une bonne raison. Autre que celle qui sautait aux yeux. Aux siens en tous les cas. Ce type était un emmerdeur de première. Et le pire, c'est qu'il semblait trouver le rôle à son goût. Mais une réaction aussi violente de la part de Newkirk, c'était inquiétant. Il devait pouvoir compter sur tous les membres de son équipe, surtout que la mission que venait de leur confier Londres n'avait rien d'un long fleuve tranquille. Ce qui signifiait le plus souvent que la réussite de la mission était impossible mais qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller pour la rendre seulement improbable.

En tous les cas, il commençait à comprendre l'origine de la véhémence des sentiments de son caporal envers les officiers.

**A suivre.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser quelques reviews pour faire plaisir à l'auteur. Et surtout pour que je sache si quelqu'un a lu cette fic **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Nouvelle mission et vieille rancœur **

Adossé au mur de la baraque trois, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, le caporal de la RAF profitait des rayons réconfortants qui venaient caresser la peau de son visage, tout en rejetant dans le vent quelques ronds de fumée. Il prit une nouvelle bouffée, savourant le goût du tabac et le calme qu'il lui procurait.

- Newkirk ?

Tant pis pour le calme. Il restait toujours le tabac. L'anglais inspira profondément la fumée et ouvrit les yeux pour les lever vers le sergent Andrew Carter qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre comme un enfant pris en faute. L'image fit sourire Newkirk malgré lui. Il tapota le sol près de lui et l'invitation à s'asseoir ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

L'anglais ferma à nouveau les yeux pour tenter de retrouver l'agréable sensation de sérénité que l'arrivée du sergent américain avait envoyée au loin, espérant que son compagnon en fasse autant. Mais Carter avait apparemment d'autres plans.

- Est-ce que ça va Newkirk ? Finit-il par demander avec appréhension, craignant une réaction similaire à celle qu'il avait eue dans la baraque un peu plus tôt.

- Je vais très bien Carter.

Quelques minutes de silence furent accordées à la recherche de plénitude de l'anglais jusqu'à ce que Carter, dont le regard n'avait pas quitté son ami, finisse par déduire du comportement détaché de l'anglais :

- Tu mens.

Tout ce temps pour en déduire ça, le pauvre Sherlock Holmes en aurait été bien triste, songea l'anglais. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'était pas d'humeur à taquiner l'américain.

-Tu me poses une question, ait au moins la décence de croire en la réponse.

- Je voulais m'excuser.

S'excuser ? Le jeune sergent venait de s'attirer toute l'attention de son acolyte qui l'observait à présent, une lueur interrogative dans le regard.

- J'n'aurais pas du poser ces questions au capitaine. Continua Carter. J'savais pas que ca t'ennuierais…

- Ce n'est pas toi Andrew. C'est ce type que je ne peux pas supporter. C'est viscéral. Lui confia Newkirk. Il ne manquerait plus que son ami se sente coupable alors qu'au fond, le seul qui avait un problème, c'était lui.

- Il a l'air d'être un bon gars. Fit remarquer le sergent.

-Dieu bénisse les imbéciles… Ne pu s'empêcher de commenter Newkirk, avant de se rendre compte, au visage blessé de son compagnon, que ce n'était peut être pas la remarque appropriée.

- Pardon. S'excusa t-il tout en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche pour en tendre une à Carter.

Au moins, avec ça dans le bec, il arrêterait de se mettre en lui et la sérénité d'une douce et chaude journée au Stalag 13.

oOo

Plusieurs des prisonniers de la baraque deux s'étaient regroupés dans le bureau de leur colonel, le capitaine de la RAF étant retourné dans le tunnel pour plus de sécurité. Seuls manquaient Newkirk et Carter. Hogan les avait réunis pour les informer au sujet de la mission mais ses hommes avaient d'autres préoccupations en tête.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, colonel. Il avait l'air vraiment hors de lui. Commenta le caporal Louis Lebeau.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé exactement, Louis ? Essaya de comprendre Kinch qui n'avait pas assisté à la scène, occupé à retranscrire le message en provenance de Londres avec le colonel Hogan. Ce dernier soupira du manque d'attention de ses hommes quant à la mission. Il les comprenait. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour son anglais mais il y avait un temps pour toute chose et la priorité devait être donnée à la mission.

- Je m'occuperais de ça plus tard. Laissez le se calmer pour le moment et évitez d'aborder le sujet avec Lackey. Il a l'air trop heureux de semer la zizanie.

- Vous croyez colonel ? Demanda Olsen. Il ne faisait que nous raconter quelques unes de ses missions. Il n'a rien dit de particulier. Juste que Newkirk avait quitté son unité.

- Newkirk a le droit de garder son passé pour lui. Rétorqua Lebeau, un peu plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu aimerais qu'un étranger se ramène ici pour balancer sur la table tout ce que tu aimerais garder pour toi ?

- Non. Mais c'était tout de même un peu excessif comme réaction.

- Tout dépend de ce que tu veux cacher. Murmura Hogan, presque pour lui-même avant de ramener l'attention de ses hommes à la mission :

- Un général Eberhart de la gestapo va passer par ici dans très peu de temps avec un chargement qui intéresse Londres au plus au point.

- Quand doit-il venir ? Voulu savoir Lebeau.

- Aucune idée mais je suis sûr que notre cher Klink se fera un plaisir de nous l'apprendre.

- Et le chargement ? On sait ce que c'est ? Il faut le détruire ? Continua le français.

- Une seule chose à la fois Lebeau. Le tempéra son supérieur. Londres n'a pas précisé le contenu du chargement. Je crois qu'ils n'en sont même pas sûrs.

- Les ordres sont simples, enfin sur le papier. Intervint Kinch. Récupérer une partie du chargement et l'envoyer à Londres, détruire le reste, capturer le général.

- Dans cet ordre ? S'amusa Olsen, qui, comme tous les autres, commençait à se demander si leurs contacts de la capitale anglaise n'étaient pas tous devenus fous.

- Ou dans un autre mais récupérer une partie du chargement après l'avoir fait exploser, je suis doué mais peut être pas à ce point là.

Quelques rires firent écho à la remarque du colonel qui continua, son sourire laissant à nouveau place à la concentration :

- Au moins, les explosifs qu'ils nous ont envoyés devraient nous aider un peu.

- Je suggère de faire exploser le chargement et le général et de dire à Londres : oups, on a du faire une petite erreur de calcul… Rechigna Lebeau.

- Ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête Louis. Le colonel va sûrement avoir une bonne idée. Sourit Kinch.

- Je n'en doute pas mais, avec tout mon respect colonel, la plupart du temps, les choses ne font qu'empirer au fur et à mesure qu'elles semblent s'arranger. Fit remarquer le français à Hogan qui ne put qu'approuver, levant un sourcil et hochant presque imperceptiblement la tête.

- Mais c'est ça qui est amusant non ?

Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer les regards désespérés de ses hommes et ouvrit la porte de son bureau en murmurant pour lui-même :

- Phase une, Klink.

En sortant de la baraque, Hogan fut agréablement surpris de voir les deux hommes qui s'étaient portés absents pendant la réunion en train de fumer tranquillement contre le mur de la baraque trois.

_Problème Newkirk sous contrôle._ Pensa t-il, remerciant intérieurement le sergent Carter d'être Carter, tout en traversant la cour pour se rendre au bureau du commandant du camp.

oOo

- Colonel, j'ai une réclamation. Lança Hogan en entrant, sans frapper, dans le bureau du commandant du stalag.

Pour une fois, Klink avait réellement l'air occupé. Il ne se contentait pas de griffonner sur ses papiers pour donner le change au visiteur impromptu mais était littéralement débordé par la paperasse qui s'accumulait sur son bureau.

- Pas maintenant Hogan. Je suis occupé. Soupira l'allemand sans même lever la tête vers l'américain.

- Colonel, je me dois de protester. Rétorqua le colonel Hogan, faisant mine de ne pas avoir compris que par « je suis occupé » le commandant voulait dire « dehors ! » Hogan déplaça une pile de feuilles qui se trouvait sur la boîte de cigares, profitant de la concentration de Klink pour en subtiliser quelques uns.

Il glissa les cigares dans sa veste se pencha ensuite sur les documents que paraphait Klink, faisant mine de s'intéresser à leur contenu. Croyant comprendre son manège, l'allemand couvrit suspicieusement les papiers de son coude.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez Hogan ?

- Eh bien, commença le colonel américain avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable, je crois que certains gardes n'aiment pas mes hommes.

- Hogan. Souffla Klink.

- Je suis sérieux colonel ! Des griefs personnels ne peuvent qu'entraîner des traitements injustes, c'est contre la convention de Genève.

- Je suis certain que votre convention ne nous oblige pas à aimer nos prisonniers.

- Vous ne m'aimez pas ? Rebondit Hogan, l'air blessé et les yeux larmoyants du cocker battu.

- Hogan ! Roooooompez ! S'emporta finalement le commandant allemand.

Conservant son air abattu, Hogan fit mine de sortir du bureau mais il se retourna vers Klink.

- Je suis sûr que vous ne le pensez pas. Vous irez sûrement mieux après la visite du général Eberhart mardi soir.

- Demain matin. Rectifia sans y prendre garde le colonel de la Luftwaffe, pour la plus grande satisfaction de l'américain.

L'allemand mit une seconde à se rendre compte que le colonel Hogan n'était pas censé être au courant de la visite du général de la gestapo.

- Hooooogan ! Le rappela t-il. Mais le chef des prisonniers de guerre était déjà loin.

oOo

Newkirk ne réapparut pas dans la baraque avant que ne sonne le couvre-feu. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer en revue la bâtisse, s'assurant que le capitaine Lackey ne s'y trouvait pas, avant de s'y engouffrer et de se diriger vers sa couchette. Personne ne fit attention à lui alors qu'il se hissa sur son matelas. Il en fut soulagé. Il avait craint que les autres prisonniers le regardent de travers après son show du début d'après-midi. Enfin, ça il en avait l'habitude. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le laisse en paix et surtout, que personne ne lui pose de questions.

S'étendant sur le dos, il ferma les yeux, savourant l'odeur du dîner qui cuisait. Il ne l'avouerait jamais devant le chef français mais il arrivait que la cuisine de Lebeau le fasse littéralement saliver. Enfin, de temps en temps seulement.

Le français rajouta une pincée de sel dans la sauce et la laissa chauffer encore quelques instants pour être certain qu'elle soit parfaite. Quand il fut suffisamment fier de sa texture, il en nappa amoureusement les quelques morceaux de viande qu'il avait pu échanger au sergent Schultz contre une dizaine de barres de chocolat. Malheureusement, l'allemand n'avait pu se procurer qu'une petite quantité de viande de bœuf, le français avait donc du doubler la ration de pommes de terre pour que le repas soit suffisamment consistant. Mais avec cette sauce, même les patates allaient paraître délicieuses.

- Andrew. Tu peux aller chercher le colonel, c'est près. Intima gentiment le chef au jeune sergent américain qui venait de terminer de mettre la table.

Carter ne se fit pas prier et alla frapper à la porte du colonel pour le prévenir. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'équipe était installée, presque au complet, autour de la table tandis que Lebeau les servait.

Newkirk n'avait pas bougé de sa couchette. Assis avec ses compagnons, il allait sûrement devoir donner des explications pour son comportement et il n'en avait vraiment pas le courage.

Hogan lança un regard concerné en direction de l'anglais qui ne semblait pas près à les rejoindre et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Lebeau le devança, posant l'assiette destinée à Newkirk devant son siège vide.

- Newkirk. Dépêches toi. Je ne sais pas si vous les anglais vous avez l'habitude de manger froid mais je peux te dire que la sauce risque de perdre toute sa saveur. Ce qui serait impardonnable.

- Désolé Lebeau. Je n'ai pas très faim ce soir. Vous n'avez qu'à vous partager ma part. Répliqua l'intéressé dont les propos furent immédiatement trahis par le grognement désespéré de son estomac vide.

- Caporal. Cela m'ennuierait de devoir vous ordonnez de vous joindre à nous. Finit par dire Hogan, souriant, tout comme ses compagnons, de l'entêtement de leur anglais préféré.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Newkirk décide finalement de s'assoir sur sa couchette, les jambes dans le vide, pour plonger son regard ennuyé dans celui, amusé, de son supérieur.

-Faut pas vous sentir obligé, gouverneur. Dit-il en entrant dans le jeu du colonel, décidé à jouer son rôle de mauvais élève jusqu'au bout.

- Cette sauce est délicieuse Louis ! S'exclama Carter qui n'avait pas attendu ses voisins pour commencer son repas.

La phrase de trop. Un nouveau grognement de la part de son estomac et Newkirk sauta de son lit, s'installant là où était sa place, autour d'un bon repas en compagnie de ses amis.

- Tu es sûr que ça se mange ? S'inquiéta t-il en soulevant suspicieusement la viande du bout de sa fourchette.

Lebeau leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien, s'asseyant en bout de table pour profiter lui-aussi du dîner qu'il avait préparé avec tout l'amour du à un morceau de bœuf en temps de guerre dans un camp de prisonniers.

Les rires fusèrent autour de la table alors que Kinch offrait à ses compagnons une imitation à s'y méprendre de leur commandant bien aimé, le colonel Klink.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit Hogan, cessez de m'importuner ! Il n'y aura pas d'œufs en chocolat pour les prisonniers.

Le sergent Kinchloe fut aussitôt rejoint dans sa mise en scène par le caporal Newkirk dans le rôle du colonel Hogan, son imitation n'ayant rien à envier à celle de Kinch.

- Pas de poules en chocolat ?

- Pas de poules.

- Ni de petits lapins ? Continua Newkirk, imitant la moue désespérée que leur colonel avait prit l'habitude d'offrir au commandant allemand, entraînant un redoublement de rires de la part de l'assistance.

- Ni de lapins. Répliqua Kinch en essayant de conserver un minimum de sérieux.

- Même pas un petit Adolf ?

- Même pas un petit… Kinch s'interrompit, imitant le colonel Klink lorsqu'il se rendait enfin compte que le chef des prisonniers de guerre le faisait tourner en bourrique. Hooooooooogan ! Rugit-il. Roooompez ! Il accompagna ce dernier mot par un salut allemand, sonnant la fin du spectacle.

La petite prestation eut le droit à une salve d'applaudissements, les deux acteurs appréciant, sans la moindre modestie, l'engouement général de leur public.

Le cliquetis du mécanisme d'ouverture du tunnel retentit, passant quasiment inaperçu au milieu des rires et des plaisanteries qui fusaient ci et là au milieu des prisonniers. Hogan ne remarqua l'entrée du capitaine de la RAF que lorsqu'il vit le visage de Newkirk se fermer brusquement, ne laissant plus aucune émotion transparaître. La joie de vivre de l'anglais semblait l'abandonner dès que son ancien capitaine se trouvait dans les environs et ca suffisait pour que Hogan ait des difficultés à supporter ledit capitaine. Il l'invita tout de même à rejoindre leur table après avoir fait vérifier par Carter qu'aucun garde ne rodait autour de la baraque. Lackey rendit à Lebeau le plat que celui-ci lui avait descendu et s'assit à l'autre bout de la table, près de Newkirk.

Hogan observait attentivement chaque réaction du caporal. Réactions qui ne vinrent pas. L'anglais avait vite repris la conversation animée qu'il avait avec Carter avant l'interruption de leur invité. Ils débattaient de questions aussi fondamentales que l'origine des œufs en chocolat à Pâques et le type de menus habituellement servis dans leurs pays respectifs pour l'occasion. Comme à son habitude, Newkirk taquinait son ami sur son manque de culture mais répondait tout de même à ses questions sur la tradition anglaise avec plaisir. Hogan n'était pas dupe. Newkirk semblait jouer son propre rôle, comme il avait joué celui de son supérieur un peu plus tôt. Les plaisanteries avaient un goût faussé, le cœur n'y était pas.

Sachant qu'il n'apprendrait rien ce soir sur la nature des différents qui opposaient son anglais attitré au nouveau venu, Hogan engagea une conversation avec le capitaine de la RAF sur les améliorations récentes apportées aux appareils alliés, Lackey ayant eu l'opportunité de tester certaines de ces nouveautés. Le capitaine connaissait bien son sujet et le colonel Hogan regretta presque que la conversation prenne fin du fait de l'arrivée imminente de Schultz qui venait compter les prisonniers avant l'extinction des feux.

Se levant pour aller se coucher, Hogan surpris le regard de Newkirk en direction de la couchette qui se refermait sur l'entrée du tunnel et sur le capitaine anglais. Du soulagement ? Il allait devoir parler avec son caporal. Mais pas ce soir. Le général de la Gestapo arrivait le lendemain, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Ils devaient tous être en forme pour répondre aux exigences de Londres, bien qu'il n'ait encore aucune idée du quoi, du quand ni du comment. Et Newkirk était un atout précieux. Le confronter à quelque chose qu'il voulait tenir éloigné maintenant était la dernière chose à faire.

Avec un peu de chance, l'anglais viendrait se confier de lui-même mais ça, le colonel américain n'y croyait pas vraiment. S'il connaissait une personne de réellement têtue, c'était bien ce fichu anglais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire. **

**Chapitre 3**

**Show time**

Il était encore tôt, le soleil perçait à peine à l'horizon. Mais déjà, la plupart des hommes de la baraque deux était réveillés et en uniforme.

- Les voilà ! S'exclama le caporal Louis Lebeau, les yeux rivés dans le viseur de leur périscope artisanal. L'objectif, camouflé dans un bidon d'eau à l'extérieur, donnait directement sur l'entrée du camp. Deux camions venaient de passer les grilles, s'arrêtant devant le colonel Klink qui les attendait de pied ferme. Le commandant semblait trépigner d'impatience mais pour l'œil averti, c'était surtout d'appréhension qu'il tremblait. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup la gestapo, comme tout homme sain d'esprit. Et son invité n'était pas n'importe quel officier de la gestapo mais un général, ni plus ni moins.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Kinch qui s'était adossé à la porte de la baraque pour éviter toute intrusion malvenue.

- Ce Bosch a l'air d'être une sacrée pointure. Je plaindrais presque Klink. Quoique ce général pourrait aussi être à plaindre. Je crois bien que Klink est en train de lui servir son blabla habituel.

- Bienvenue au Stalag 13. Traduisit Carter. Le Stalag le plus sûr de toute l'Allemagne. Pas une seule évasion.

- S'il savait, le pauvre. Commenta Newkirk, assis sur sa couchette.

- Et la cargaison ? S'intéressa Hogan. Tu peux voir de quoi il s'agit ?

- Non. Il y a deux camions et un paquet de nouveaux visages pas très amicaux et armés jusqu'aux dents. Ha, ils les déplacent. En direction du frigo on dirait. Et Schultz se ramène par ici !

Sur ce, Lebeau rabaissa le viseur du télescope qui retrouva son innocent camouflage de tuyauterie d'évier.

Les prisonniers s'éparpillèrent immédiatement dans la pièce, attrapant un livre ou une tasse de café pour tromper l'ennemi sur leurs occupations véritables. L'ennemi en question, le sergent Schultz ouvrit la porte brusquement en hurlant ses ordres :

- C'est l'heure de l'appel ! Raus ! Debout tout le monde !

Il s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la baraque en constatant que tous les hommes étaient déjà levés et près pour l'appel.

- Un café Schltzie ? Lui proposa gentiment Lebeau en lui tendant une tasse.

- Oh, c'est gentil ça. Fondit le géant avant de se reprendre. Ce n'est pas l'heure du café, Raus ! Schnell, schnell, schnell !

- Pas la peine de hurler sergent. L'invectiva Newkirk en descendant de son perchoir. Vous voyez bien que tout le monde est près.

- C'est vrai ça Schultz, relax. Rajouta Carter en passant devant le gros sergent pour sortir de la baraque, suivit de près par ses compagnons.

Alors que le colonel Hogan, suivant ses hommes, passait la porte, Schultz le retint par le bras.

- Colonel Hogan, pourquoi ils sont si pressés de sortir aujourd'hui ? Vous ne préparez pas un de vos mauvais coups ? Demanda l'allemand, soucieux.

L'américain lui fit son plus beau sourire et se fit un plaisir de lui répondre honnêtement.

- Eh bien, si vous voulez vraiment savoir sergent, on avait pensé…

- Non, non, non. Le coupa brusquement Schultz, la peur des conséquences que pourrait avoir un mauvais coup des prisonniers sur sa carrière et accessoirement sur sa vie se lisant sur son visage. Je ne veux rien savoir. Je ne sais rien. Je ne vois rien. Je n'entends rien.

- C'est vous qui voyez. Rétorqua simplement le colonel en haussant les épaules.

oOo

Les hommes de la baraque deux restèrent silencieux et immobiles pendant que Schultz les comptait, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour être noté. Le colonel Hogan et son équipe, qui étaient bien souvent à l'origine des troubles dans les rangs, observaient avec attention les caisses qui étaient déchargées des camions de la Gestapo et emmenées ensuite dans le frigo. Après tout, il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr qu'une prison. Si on omettait les tunnels creusés par les prisonniers du stalag et qui menaient directement dans plusieurs des cellules d'isolement…

- Impossible de savoir ce qu'il y a dans ces caisses. Murmura Hogan.

- Si vous voulez, Gouverneur, je suis volontaire pour le frigo. Proposa Newkirk qui se tenait à sa gauche.

Hogan haussa un sourcil. L'offre était logique, c'était a priori la seule solution pour vérifier le contenu de ces caisses. Utiliser les tunnels serait bien trop dangereux avec tous ces allemands à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Mais ce qui surprenait le chef des prisonniers, c'était l'engouement soudain avec lequel Newkirk se portait volontaire. Il ne se portait pour ainsi dire jamais volontaire, rechignant presque à chaque fois qu'Hogan l'assignait à une mission. Pour le principe seulement mais ça faisait tout de même une sacrée différence avec l'envie soudaine du caporal anglais de se retrouver au cachot.

_Evidemment_. Pensa le colonel. _Une fois confiné entre quatre murs, il ne risquera plus de croiser Lackey_.

- D'accord. Acquiesça t-il finalement. La scène est toute à toi, Newkirk.

Klink sortit de son bureau pour venir entendre le rapport de son sergent, accompagné par le général de la Gestapo. Schultz salua son supérieur avant de lui faire son rapport :

- Tous présents, herr kommandant !

- Très bien Schultz. Et en avance à ce que je vois.

_Et c'est parti pour le show_. Pensa Newkirk avant de lancer, en réponse à la remarque du commandant du camp :

- On n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour voir votre si radieux sourire, colonel.

- Humpf. Grommela Klink en s'avançant vers les prisonniers. Mais il fut stoppé par le général Eberhart de la Gestapo.

- Si je peux me permettre.

La demande sonnait comme un ordre et le général prit les devants sur Klink pour venir se placer devant le caporal anglais.

- Vous aimez vous faire remarquer on dirait. Dit-il en détaillant avec dégoût la tenue quelque peu négligée de Newkirk.

Ce dernier réprima un frisson en croisant le regard froid de l'allemand. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur. Après tout, ce n'était _que_ la Gestapo. Et il avait une mission à remplir. Cependant, il ne répondit rien à la remarque du général qui prit cela comme une victoire personnelle et grimaça un semblant de sourire avant de s'en retourner vers le bureau de Klink. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les rires des prisonniers monter derrière lui et qu'il voie le visage de Klink se décomposer.

Il se retourna immédiatement et ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il vit le caporal qu'il venait juste de remettre à sa place en train de jongler avec un poignard. Il porta instinctivement la main à sa ceinture. Avec _son_ poignard !

Le prisonnier lui lançait un regard de défi sans montrer la moindre difficulté à faire tenir l'arme en équilibre sur son index, que ce soit sur sa garde ou sur sa pointe aiguisée, offrant à ses camarades un spectacle des plus divertissants. Le général serra les poings et fit un pas en direction de l'anglais mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par la lame de son arme qui venait de se planter dans le sol, à quelques centimètres de son pied. Et l'anglais continuait de lui sourire, comme s'il n'avait absolument rien à craindre de lui.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il arracha le poignard du sol et se précipita vers l'anglais qui, pour son plus grand plaisir, fit inconsciemment quelques pas en arrière pour se protéger du général, l'inquiétude remplaçant la malice dans son regard.

Newkirk n'eu même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il était déjà à terre, étendu sur le dos, un genou pressé brutalement contre son torse et une main brulante enserrant sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. La lame du poignard avec lequel il s'amusait quelques instants plus tôt se trouvait à présent si près de son œil qu'il pouvait presque sentir le froid du métal.

Il essaya d'écarter l'allemand, de défaire son étreinte mais plus il faisait d'efforts pour se dégager et moins il parvenait à respirer.

- Un œil en moins vous ôterait peut être l'envie de rire une fois pour toutes.

La menace fit trembler l'anglais qui se débâtit de plus belle. Le monde autour de lui commençait à devenir dangereusement flou et puis soudain, l'air rentra à nouveau dans ses poumons et le poids sur sa poitrine disparut. Des mains amicales l'aidèrent à se redresser, lui massant gentiment le dos alors qu'il toussait douloureusement.

Une fois sa toux calmée, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Le colonel Hogan avait du écarter le général qui observait à présent le chef des prisonniers d'un œil mauvais. D'autant que ledit chef des prisonniers avait, au passage, récupéré le poignard.

- Général Eberhart, vous n'avez rien ! Accourut Klink, paniqué.

Hogan rendit son arme au général de la gestapo et lui tourna le dos, lui offrant ainsi toute son indifférence, pour vérifier que Newkirk n'avait rien de grave. Ca le rassura de voir ses hommes remettre le caporal sur ses pieds. Un instant, il avait vraiment cru que ce cinglé allait lui planter son couteau dans l'œil.

- Ca va, gouverneur. Le rassura l'anglais, la voix encore un peu rocailleuse.

- je veux que cet homme soit puni pour son comportement, Klink. Ordonna le général Eberhart qui commençait à retrouver un semblant de maîtrise de ses émotions.

- Bien sûr général. Obéit le commandant du camp. Colonel Hogan, accompagnez le caporal dans mon bureau.

oOo

- Caporal. Soupira le commandant Klink en s'asseyant à son bureau. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire à propos de votre comportement ?

- Euh non, colonel. Par contre j'aimerais bien un verre d'eau si ce n'est pas trop demander. Répondit Newkirk tout en se massant la gorge.

Le regard désespéré de Klink passa de l'impertinent caporal au colonel Hogan qui se tenait à ses cotés.

- Quand à vous colonel, vous avez de la chance que le général Eberhart ne vous tienne pas rigueur de vos actions.

- Je l'ai à peine bousculé. Il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à l'un de mes hommes. Rétorqua calmement Hogan.

- Enfin, demain matin, ce ne sera plus un problème. Ils seront partis avant le petit déjeuner.

A ces mots, Hogan se tourna vers Newkirk et vit que son compagnon pensait exactement la même chose que lui. Ils n'avaient que très peu de temps pour découvrir ce qui se trouvait dans ces caisses et élaborer un plan digne de ce nom pour accomplir la mission confiée par Londres. Il allait falloir jouer serrer.

- Pour provoquer un général, qui plus est de la gestapo, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête, Newkirk ? Essaya de comprendre le commandant du camp, usant de toute la patience dont il était capable, croyant certainement que le caporal anglais était devenu fou.

Comme celui-ci ne répondait pas, Klink rajouta :

- On avait l'habitude de vous voir jouer avec le feu lorsque vous avez été transféré au stalag 13, caporal, mais j'avais l'impression que vous vous étiez calmé depuis.

- Il a seulement voulu impressionner ses camarades. Vous n'allez pas le punir trop sévèrement pour ça. Intervint Hogan, posant paternellement sa main sur l'épaule de l'anglais pour appuyer ses dires. L'envoyer au frigo, c'est trop cruel. Il ne le refera plus. Promis le colonel américain.

- C'est cela oui, une petite tape sur les doigts et on oublie. Fit le commandant, en faisant semblant d'entrer dans le jeu du chef des prisonniers sans se rendre compte qu'il allait bien exactement dans la direction que voulait lui voir prendre Hogan.

- Ce sera quinze jours de frigo. Et pas un de moins ! Rajouta t-il alors que l'américain ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

- Schuuultz !

Le sergent entra immédiatement dans le bureau en entendant son colonel l'appeler.

- Ja, herr kommandant !

- Emmenez Newkirk au frigo.

- Jawohl. Acquiesça Schultz en saisissant gentiment le bras du caporal anglais pour le guider jusqu'aux cellules d'isolement.

- Et Schultz, le rappela Klink, laissez lui de l'eau.

Cette attention toucha Hogan. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le colonel allemand montrer de la compassion sans qu'il l'y ait poussé. La réaction du général Eberhart avait du le prendre au dépourvu. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, il n'appréciait pas qu'un étranger, tout général qu'il soit, vienne dans son camp pour maltraiter ses prisonniers.

oOo

Le colonel Hogan prit le temps de saluer convenablement la secrétaire de Klink, Hilda, avant de quitter à son tour le bureau du commandant du stalag, flirtant plus ou moins innocemment avec la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il sortit à l'air libre, il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Schultz était en train de faire sortir Newkirk du frigo alors qu'il aurait logiquement du l'y enfermer. Selon le plan en tout cas. Le colonel de l'US Air Force en comprit vite la raison lorsqu'il constata que le général Eberhart les suivait de près, visiblement en colère.

- Personne ne doit rentrer ici, c'est compris sergent !

- Jawohl, général. Mais le colonel Klink…

- Je me fiche du colonel Klink.

Apercevant le colonel Hogan qui regardait dans leur direction, Newkirk lui fit un signe de la main, levant discrètement son pouce pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait eu le temps de jeter un œil à la précieuse cargaison de la gestapo. Hogan acquiesça. Ca faisait d'une pierre deux coups, ils allaient pouvoir savoir ce que contenaient ces caisses de tellement important pour Londres et Newkirk n'aurait même pas à rester enfermé. Même si l'idée venait de l'anglais, Hogan savait que lui, plus qu'un autre, avait du mal à supporter l'enfermement.

Malheureusement, le général de la gestapo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de punir les prisonniers ici ? Demanda t-il à Schultz qui leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant dans sa mémoire les punitions qu'ils avaient déjà infligées aux prisonniers.

Elles tenaient surtout en des privations mais cela touchait généralement l'ensemble des prisonniers. Lorsqu'une faute était commise par un homme seul, la règle était de le mener au frigo.

- Je me demande si la réputation de ce stalag n'est pas surestimée. Grommela Heberhart dont le regard, attiré par quelque chose à l'intérieur de la prison, eu soudain un pétillement inquiétant.

- Eh bien voilà. Dit t-il en saisissant l'une des chaînes qui pendaient au mur, la brandissant fièrement devant le garde et son prisonnier. Amenez-le par ici. Rajouta t-il en s'approchant de l'une des petites ouvertures du frigo, passant la chaîne autour des barreaux du simulacre de fenêtre.

A contrecœur, Schultz poussa Newkirk vers le général qui s'attendait visiblement à ce que l'anglais lui tende les poignets pour qu'il puisse les lier.

_Tu peux toujours courir, mon vieux_. Pensa Newkirk feignant l'incompréhension alors que son sang commençait déjà à bouillir à l'idée d'être exposé au milieu du camp comme une bête de foire. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil plusieurs de ses compagnons observer la scène, la plupart commençant déjà à élever des protestations. Il vit Lebeau et Carter s'avancer vers eux mais un signe de leur colonel les en dissuada alors que ce dernier s'arrêtait au niveau de Schultz.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Intervint Hogan qui avait pourtant très bien compris où le général allemand voulait en venir. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'enchaîner cet homme ici.

- Ja ? Au nom de quoi ? Se moqua son interlocuteur.

Il n'y avait pas de réponse adéquate à cette question. Il aurait pu parler au nom de la convention de Genève mais Eberhart n'était pas Klink. La gestapo n'avait que faire de la protection des prisonniers ennemis.

Newkirk pouvait voir la colère monter chez le colonel, ses traits se crispant et un feu sauvage se répandant dans ses yeux sombres. Il savait très bien que Hogan était partagé entre le besoin de piétiner la fierté dominatrice du nazi et la nécessité de garder profil bas. Ce n'était pas facile pour un homme qui plaçait le bien être de ses hommes au dessus de tout et l'anglais le savait très bien.

- Laissez gouverneur. Je m'en voudrais de ne pas accorder ce plaisir à un homme qui manque clairement de divertissement.

Sur ce, et sans tenir compte du regard haineux du général ni de celui concerné de son colonel, Newkirk tendit ses poignets à l'allemand qui lui passa les fers avec un plaisir teinté de sadisme.

- Une journée et une nuit devraient suffire comme leçon, caporal.

L'anglais testa immédiatement la longueur des chaînes pour vérifier ses possibilités de mobilité et le résultat n'était pas vraiment des plus encourageants.

- Il ne peut même pas s'asseoir comme ça ! Protesta Hogan. Vous pourriez au moins rallonger un peu la chaîne.

A la surprise de tous, le général fit ce que le colonel lui demandait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut jusqu'à ce que l'allemand réduise encore plus la longueur des liens, obligeant l'anglais à rester debout contre le mur, sans qu'aucune liberté de mouvement ne lui soit permise.

Pour la troisième fois en moins de trente minutes, Hogan du se retenir pour ne pas envoyer son poing dans le nez d'Eberhart. Et c'était dur.

- Sergent Kramer ! Appela le général, attirant immédiatement l'attention des hommes de la gestapo qui gardaient l'entrée du frigo. Je veux que vous surveilliez ce prisonnier. Ne laissez personne l'approcher à plus de trois mètres, c'est compris ?

- Jawohl, herr General ! Répondit le sergent de la gestapo, le saluant et tournant immédiatement son fusil en direction de Hogan.

Celui-ci grimaça en direction du soldat mais fit ce qu'il attendait de lui et s'éloigna du frigo et de Newkirk par la même occasion, ses excuses muettes recevant en réponse un sourire rassurant de la part du caporal de la RAF.

Il remarqua immédiatement la flamme qui brûlait dans le regard de Lebeau mais le caporal français ne fit aucune remarque. Le sergent Cater n'eut pas cette délicatesse.

- Pourquoi vous les laissez faire ça, colonel Hogan ? Ne comprit t-il pas, hors de lui.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix ? S'emporta sans le vouloir Hogan, regrettant immédiatement le ton utilisé.

Il tapota le crâne du sergent en guise d'excuse et fit signe à ses hommes de lui suivre dans la baraque. Ils devaient mettre un plan au point, rapidement. Et bien que Newkirk ne semble pas trop affligé par le fait d'être enchaîné à la vue de tous, comme un animal, il savait à quel point cela devait être humiliant. Et rester là à l'observer ne pouvait qu'accroître ce sentiment d'humiliation.

**A suivre. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Thanks to all the readers, I know it's difficult in French. It will be better in English specially in that chapter where Newkirk speak in French… We can't see differences between languages until the translation. But I will translate only when it will be finish. **

**Thanks again and enjoy !**

**Chapitre 4**

**Comme un loup enchaîné**

Cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'il était enchaîné à ces barreaux, sans grande liberté de mouvement et il s'ennuyait déjà à mourir. La plupart des prisonniers avaient déserté les lieux, rentrant dans les baraques ou s'affairant dans d'autres parties du camp. Ils avaient sûrement pensé, à juste titre, que leur compagnon préfèrerait la solitude à l'obligation de supporter regards et conversations indiscrètes. Que les allemands les observent comme des animaux, ils en avaient l'habitude. Mais l'humiliation prenait une saveur bien plus amère lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amis et de frères d'armes.

Newkirk leur en était reconnaissant. Rester planté là sans public était bien moins désagréable. Sauf que, sans aucune activité autour de lui, il commençait vraiment à trouver le temps long. Même les boches avaient disparus, à l'exception du garde qui le surveillait et de celui qui gardait l'entrée du frigo. Et comme par hasard, la fenêtre à laquelle il était enchaîné donnait sur une cellule vide. Il aurait évidemment préféré une vue dégagée sur les activités de la Gestapo. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'informer le colonel Hogan sur ce qu'il avait vu là dedans. S'ils ne faisaient pas vite, la Gestapo serait partie avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Et la mission tomberait à l'eau.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer ! Si seulement il pouvait attraper une cigarette… Pourquoi les avait-il glissées dans la poche de son pantalon aussi ? Impossible à atteindre.

- Hey ! Appela t-il son geôlier. Hey ! Réessaya t-il sans plus de succès, l'allemand lui tournant le dos, l'ignorant complètement.

- Je m'évade !

Le soldat allemand se retourna immédiatement, braquant son fusil sur l'anglais qui toujours attaché à la fenêtre lui sourit innocemment.

_- Eine cigarette, bitte ?_ Demanda Newkirk sans se soucier de l'arme qui était toujours pointée dans sa direction.

L'allemand émit un grognement qui semblait comprendre une ou deux injures avant de baisser son arme, de vérifier que son supérieur n'était pas dans le coin et de s'approcher du prisonnier. Il offrit une cigarette à l'anglais, supposant que ce dernier lui ficherait la paix ensuite, et retourna à son poste.

- _Danke._ Remercia Newkirk avant d'inspirer une grande bouffée de nicotine et de le regretter aussitôt. La cigarette à peine entamée tomba sur le sol, son propriétaire pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Il avait presque réussi à oublier la douleur de sa gorge jusqu'à ce que la brûlure due au passage de la fumée dans sa trachée la lui rappelle. Et tousser ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

Le garde allemand lui lança un regard ennuyé. Non pas de le voir suffoquer mais d'avoir à supporter un prisonnier un peu trop bruyant. Charmant. Si Newkirk n'avait pas été attaché, il lui aurait enfoncé la cigarette encore allumée dans la gorge, qu'il voie un peu quelle sensation ça faisait.

Jamais il n'avait été si heureux de voir Schultz. Ou plutôt, jamais il n'avait été si heureux de voir un Schultz portant un verre d'eau.

- Halte ! L'arrêta le soldat de la Gestapo.

- Le commandant m'a ordonné d'apporter de l'eau au prisonnier. Se justifia le sergent.

Le garde réfléchit un moment puis, jetant un œil en direction du prisonnier dont la toux ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, il acquiesça et laissa Schultz s'approcher de l'anglais.

Le sergent allemand, qui s'entendait presque mieux avec les prisonniers qu'avec les autres gardes, était loin d'apprécier la façon de faire de ce général Eberhart. Mais il n'avait ni le rang, ni le courage de protester. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était aider Newkirk à boire, ses liens de métal l'empêchant de saisir le verre. De toute façon, avec cette toux, il en aurait renversé la moitié.

L'eau eu l'effet escompté, atténuant la brulure de sa gorge, permettant enfin à l'air de se frayer un chemin vers ses poumons.

- Merci Schultzie. Rappelez moi de vous laissez gagner au prochain poker.

- Oh, ce serait de la triche ! S'exclama le sergent, juste pour le principe avant de rajouter. C'est vrai qu'il me faudrait un peu d'argent pour acheter ce sac pour ma femme… C'est bientôt son anniversaire.

- Adjugé vendu ! Et, Schultzie…

- _Ja _?

L'idée d'utiliser Schultz pour faire passer un message au colonel traversa l'esprit de l'anglais. Mais avec l'autre garde boche et le général barjo qui traînait dans les parages, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la moindre erreur. Surtout que le sergent allemand risquerait gros. Il trouverait bien un autre moyen.

- Encore merci pour le verre d'eau.

_- Bitte_. Sourit Schultz avant de le laisser seul en compagnie de sa chaîne et de ses barreaux.

Ca allait être une très longue journée.

oOo

- Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen pour contacter Newkirk et empêcher la Gestapo de quitter le camp avant que nous ayons accompli la mission.

- Immobiliser ces camions ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Estima Lebeau, assis, en compagnie des autres membres de l'équipe, dans le bureau du colonel Hogan.

- Possible, oui. Facile, je ne pense pas. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir confirmer le contenu du chargement à Londres avant d'aller plus loin. Les anglais semblent avoir une idée et évidemment, ils ont préféré la garder pour eux. Seulement je préférerais être au courant avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Les missions à l'aveugle ne tournent jamais bien…

- Vous pensez que Londres a pu se tromper d'objectif ? Demanda Kinch.

- J'en doute mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Répondit Hogan.

- Ca ne vous ressemble pas Colonel.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne me ressemble pas, Carter ? On a toujours un plan.

- Carter a raison, rajouta Lebeau, prendre autant de précautions, c'est perdre du temps.

- Louis, perdre du temps c'est toujours mieux que perdre la vie. Ce général Eberhart… Le moindre faux pas de notre part et il n'y aura même pas de peloton d'exécution.

- vu sous cet angle. Acquiesça Lebeau. Il avait bien vu la réaction du général allemand lorsque Newkirk l'avait provoqué. C'était un malade. Le colonel avait raison de miser sur la prudence mais il allait falloir jouer serrer.

- Et pour retarder leur départ, on attend aussi ? Voulu savoir le sergent Carter. Je peux placer une petite bombe en dessous et Boum ! Il mima l'explosion de ses mains sous le regard atterré de ses compagnons.

- J'ai dit qu'il fallait être prudent Carter, pas qu'il fallait leur faire croire à la libération du camp par les alliés…

_Quoi que_. Pensa le colonel, une idée commençant à se développer dans son esprit.

En retournant dans la pièce principale de la Baraque 2, Hogan et ses hommes purent constater que le Capitaine Lackey avait quitté le tunnel et jouait à présent aux cartes avec deux anglais.

- Capitaine, vous devriez rester en bas. Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment.

Lackey tourna la tête en direction du colonel Hogan et lui sourit :

- J'ai pensé que je pourrais peut être vous aider pour la mission de Londres, étant donnée qu'elle m'a couté mon avion.

- Toute aide serait la bienvenue. Acquiesça le colonel américain. Vous avez des talents particuliers ? On a déjà un cuisinier, un spécialiste radio, un expert en explosifs et un pickpocket.

L'anglais grimaça avant de souffler, comme pour lui-même mais assez fort pour que tous les hommes de la baraque l'entendent :

- Inutile de préciser lequel est le pickpocket… D'ailleurs, où est le cockney ?

Les sous entendus étaient à peine dissimulés par le ton désinvolte du capitaine de la RAF. Hogan ne dit rien malgré le regard interrogatif que lui lancèrent ses hommes, se contentant de répondre le plus poliment possible. Ce qui au final était plus agressif que poli.

- Vous n'avez qu'à jeter un œil dehors.

Discrètement, le capitaine ouvrit la fenêtre pour observer le camp. Il ne mit pas longtemps à apercevoir Newkirk, l'anglais étant le seul prisonnier présent dans la cour, et ne put réprimer un sourire de satisfaction en demandant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu faire pour en arriver là ? Forcé le coffre fort du commandant ?  
- Déjà fait. Plusieurs fois. Rétorqua Carter qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre en quoi cela pouvait poser problème. Après tout, les talents de Newkirk les avaient sauvé plus d'une fois.

- Il a obéit à un ordre. L'éclaira Hogan sans donner plus de précisions.

Le capitaine lui lança un regard interrogatif mais ne rajouta rien, son attention se tournant à nouveau vers le caporal enchaîné.

- Est-ce que chanter faisait partie de cet ordre ? Demanda t-il finalement.

- Quoi ? Hogan fut pris au dépourvu par la question et se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Et en effet, son caporal était bien en train de chanter. De plus en plus fort, l'absence de bruit dans la cour permettant à présent aux prisonniers de la baraque d'entendre clairement les paroles. Du français ! Enfin presque. L'accent, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

_« C'est la p'tite femme de Paris  
Qui, gracieuse et coquette,  
Met d' l'amour dans tous les esprits  
Et fait tourner toutes les têtes  
Oui ! Mais quand un cœur est pris  
Par la p'tite femme qui passe  
De Montmart' à Montparnasse  
C'est une petite femme de Paris _

_Frédérique _

_Isabelle _

_Louise_

_et_

_Marie _

_C'est la p'tite femme de Paris  
Qui, gracieuse et coquette,  
Met d' l'amour dans tous les esprits  
Et fait tourner toutes les têtes  
Oui ! Mais quand un cœur est pris  
Par la p'tite femme qui passe  
De Montmart' à Montparnasse  
C'est une petite femme de Paris_

_Noëlle _

_Odette _

_Madeleine_

_et_

_Suzette »_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Louis ?

La question de Carter fit se retourner le colonel. Le caporal Lebeau avait attrapé la feuille sur laquelle les joueurs de cartes avaient commencé à noter les points et y griffonnait des lettres, tendant l'oreille avec attention.

- Louis ? Réitéra le jeune sergent américain.

- Tait-toi, Carter. Ce fut Kinch qui intima l'ordre comprenant enfin ce que faisait le cuisinier en entendant leur anglais recommencer la chanson.

Le colonel s'approcha de la table et lorsque Lebeau posa son crayon, il la fit glisser sur le bois pour la lire.

- C'est tout ce qu'il a dit ? Voulu t-il savoir. Des films et des noms ? C'est tout ce qu'il a vu ?

- Oui colonel. J'ai essayé de lui apprendre cette chanson il y a un moment déjà. Sacré mémoire cet anglais. Seulement, dans la chanson _la petite femme de Paris_, il n'y a pas de noms de femmes. Il a utilisé les premières lettres de ces prénoms pour faire passer le message. Malin, non ?

- Très malin. Approuva Hogan.

- Dommage qu'il soit obligé de massacrer cette pauvre chanson… Soupira le français, désespéré par l'accent de Newkirk, tellement… Newkirk.

A ce moment, les paroles françaises qui flottaient dans l'air du camp furent brutalement interrompues au milieu d'un vers.

oOo

- J'ai dit : la ferme ! Hurla le général allemand, le canon de son pistolet posé contre le front de Newkirk.

Celui-ci tressaillit. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mettre à nouveau Eberhart en colère. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en subir les conséquences. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- Vous voulez peut être que je chante autre chose. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas de chansons allemandes en tête. Mais j'ai une très bonne mémoire. Allez-y pour voir, fredonnez un p'tit air.

Il vit le rouge monter à la tête de l'allemand et en conclu qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter la chance.

- C'est bon. J'arrête. Dit-il finalement.

Eberhart, qui avait bien d'autres préoccupations que cet anglais, rangea son arme et s'en retourna, non sans un dernier regard meurtrier en direction du prisonnier. Il du tout de même réprimer son envie de dégainer son arme et de tirer lorsqu'il entendit, dans son dos :

- Il suffisait de le demander gentiment.

oOo

Lorsqu'il constata qu'Eberhart retournait à ses occupations, dans le frigo, laissant l'anglais en paix, Hogan referma la fenêtre et se tourna vers ses hommes.

- Capitaine, retournez dans le tunnel, aidez Kinch à regrouper quelques outils, pelles et pioches. Kinch, avant ça, envoie le message de Newkirk à Londres, que l'on sache enfin ce que la Gestapo possède de si important. Carter, tu me prépare quelques explosifs, de quoi faire du bruit sans trop de dégâts.

- Quel genre de bruit ?

- Du genre raid aérien. Répondit le colonel en souriant malicieusement.

- Aucun problème mon vieux ! Euh, colonel. Mon colonel, aucun problème. Balbutia le jeune sergent américain, excité à la perspective de faire sauter quelques explosifs. Mêmes factices. Le résultat était le même : un grand boum !

- Des pelles colonel ? demanda Kinch, cherchant une confirmation et éventuellement quelques éclaircissements. Eclaircissements que son supérieur se fit un plaisir de lui donner :

- Je prédis que le raid de cette nuit va causer d'énormes dégâts du coté de la route.

Le plan du colonel fit l'unanimité, aucun de ses hommes n'élevant de protestation. D'un autre coté, la seule personne qui remettait quasiment tout le temps ses plans en question était pour le moment attaché à une fenêtre.

Hogan attendit que Lackey, Kinch et Carter soient descendus dans le tunnel pour se tourner vers l'un des anglais qui continuaient de jouer aux cartes.

- Jones ?

- Oui colonel ?

- Ce mot, _cockney_, qu'est ce qu'il signifie exactement ?

- Vous parlez de Newkirk, monsieur ? Le hochement de tête de son colonel le conforta dans cette idée et il répondit à la question : C'est comme ça que l'on appelle les londoniens qui vivent à l'est de la ville, dans les quartiers pauvres.

- C'est plutôt péjoratif comme terme non ?

L'anglais acquiesça et précisa :

- Ca dépend de celui qui l'utilise.

- Disons le capitaine Lackey. Hogan se doutait bien de la réponse mais il préférait être sûr.

Jones eut un sourire mêlé de dégoût :

- Alors oui, c'est péjoratif. Si je peux me permettre de parler librement d'un officier, monsieur, le capitaine est né comme qui dirait avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, monsieur. Comme la plupart des officiers de la RAF. Faut croire que Newkirk ne rentre pas dans ses critères…

**A suivre…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Une nuit pleine de surprises**

Hogan savait qu'il était risqué de quitter le camp alors que la présence d'un général, même de la gestapo, risquait de pousser Klink à faire du zèle. Surtout que cette fois, la grande majorité des hommes de la baraque deux accompagnait l'équipe du colonel. Dix hommes. Difficile d'être discret en si grand nombre mais pour cette fois, la vitesse de l'opération devait primer sur le reste.

Le sergent Kinchloe était resté au camp pour surveiller l'activité des allemands, espérant pouvoir prévenir les absents à temps si une visite nocturne de leur commandant se profilait à l'horizon.

Le colonel américain et ses hommes n'eurent pas à aller très loin. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes pour plus d'efficacité, chaque équipe couvrant l'une des routes menant au Stalag 13. L'équipe de Hogan comptait Carter, Lebeau, Olsen et Jones. Il avait laissé le commandement de l'autre équipe au capitaine Lackey.

Alors que Carter disposait ses « pétards » sur les bords de la route, les autres hommes de son équipe s'activaient à coups de pelle et de pioche à rendre la route aussi impraticable que possible. Tout en sachant très bien qu'ils devraient réparer les dégâts eux-mêmes. Après tout, pourquoi les allemands se fatigueraient-ils avec, à proximité, un camp de prisonniers plein d'hommes à utiliser comme main d'œuvre ?

Il ne leur fallu pas plus de deux heures et beaucoup de sueur pour mener leur opération à bien. Hogan avait craint que le passage nocturne d'un véhicule mette leur plan en péril mais ils n'eurent droit à aucune visite. Heureusement ! S'ils voulaient faire passer leur travail pour le résultat d'un bombardement allié, il ne valait mieux pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus avant que les explosions puissent se faire entendre.

Le résultat était plus que satisfaisant. Même une moto aurait eu du mal à traverser ce qui ressemblait maintenant à un champ de mines.

- Carter, tu as enclenché le minuteur ?

- Oui colonel. Ca devrait péter dans quarante cinq minutes.

- Bien, ça nous laisse juste le temps de rentrer au camp. Lackey doit avoir fini de son coté, il doit nous retrouver près de l'entrée du tunnel d'urgence. N'oubliez rien derrière vous. Les alliés larguent rarement des pelles à la place de bombes.

oOo

Une série d'explosions retentirent dans les airs mais Newkirk ne leva même pas les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir d'éventuels avions alliés. Au lieu de ça, son regard alla se perdre en direction de la baraque 2. Le timing était trop parfait, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un plan du colonel.

L'anglais du se retenir de sourire en apercevant Klink sortir apeuré de ses quartiers, très vite rejoint par le général Eberhart qui, contrairement au commandant du camp emmitouflé dans sa robe de chambre, avait pris le temps de passer son uniforme. Les deux hommes observaient anxieusement les ténèbres, cherchant à évaluer la distance qui les séparaient des bombardements alliés.

Schultz quant à lui ne se montra que lorsque toute trace de danger fut écartée et que le silence de la nuit fut retombée sur le camp.

- Schultz ! Une attaque ! Ou étiez-vous gros imbécile ? S'énerva le colonel Klink.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que possible _Kommandant_ ! Répondit le sergent allemand, tout en sachant très bien que son supérieur ne le croirait pas. Lui même avait bien souvent du mal à se convaincre de son propre sens du devoir…

- Et puis, colonel… Rajouta Schultz d'une petite voix. Je ne voix pas très bien ce que je pourrais faire contre des bombardiers.

Klink fusilla son sergent du regard avant de lui faire remarquer d'un ton acerbe :

- Vous pourriez rester immobile au milieu du camp. En vous voyant, les anglais auront surement pitié de nous.

Eberhart coupa court à la dispute dont il se désintéressait totalement en mettant le doigt sur un point non négligeable :

- Il n'y a aucune installation stratégique dans les environs… Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien viser ?

- Le chemin de fer probablement. Répondit Klink, fier de pouvoir être utile à la réflexion du général.

Le général en question ne lui lança même pas un regard et marmonna un « peut être » peut convaincu tout en se tournant en direction du prisonnier qu'il avait enchaîné au mur du frigo. Prisonnier qui lui fit un petit signe de la main tout en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Eberhart grimaça en retour. Cet anglais ne lui revenait décidément pas et il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il pourrait supporter son regard impertinent avant de lui tordre définitivement le cou. Heureusement, il repartait pour Berlin dès le lendemain.

oOo

Les explosions retentirent au moment même où Hogan et ses hommes regagnaient leur baraquement.

- C'était juste. Souffla Lebeau.

- Très juste. Acquiesça le colonel avant de se tourner vers Carter qui nettoyait son visage, toujours barbouillé de cire noire.

- Carter ? Tu es sûr d'avoir mis le minuteur sur quarante minutes ?

- Oui Colonel. Enfin… Avec ce genre de minuteur fait maison, il peut y avoir quelques minutes de décalage.

- Vingt minutes, ça fait beaucoup. Commenta Lebeau en lui lançant un regard noir. La prochaine fois, soit un peu plus précis. Surtout s'il s'agit de véritables charges explosives.

- Il n'y avait aucun risque. Rétorqua Carter.

- Cette fois. Fit remarquer le français.

- Ca suffit vous deux. Les interrompit Hogan. On a tous fait de notre mieux cette nuit. Allez dormir un peu.

La fatigue due au travail qu'ils avaient accompli au cours de la nuit rendait ses hommes irritables. Mais ce qui pesait le plus sur leur humeur comme sur la sienne, c'était l'absence de l'un des leurs. Ils se doutaient tous que Newkirk aurait bien du mal à profiter de la nuit pour se reposer.

- Colonel ! L'interpella Kinch qui venait juste de remonter du tunnel, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. J'ai enfin réussi à joindre Londres. Je leur ai rapporté ce que Newkirk a vu et ils m'ont confirmé que le chargement est bel et bien celui qu'ils pensaient.

Le visage grave de son sergent indiqua à Hogan qu'il avait reçu d'importantes informations. Il l'incita à continuer d'un hochement de tête.

- L'unité d'Eberhart était basée à la frontière française et chargée de récolter des informations sur la résistance. Et nous connaissons tous les méthodes de la Gestapo pour soutirer des renseignements…

- Tu veux dire que les dossiers, les noms dont parlait Newkirk sont en fait des listes ?

- Oui colonel. Des listes comprenant des informations sur la résistance.

- On ne peut pas les laisser ramener ces documents à Berlin ! S'emporta Lebeau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Louis. Lui dit Hogan en lui tapotant l'épaule. Dans un certain sens, nous avons de la chance.

Au regard interrogatif du français, il rajouta :

- Ils auraient pu transmettre ces informations au gouvernement de Vichy… Leur peu de confiance va jouer en notre faveur.

- Et les films ? Intervint Carter. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

Hogan, tout comme Lebeau, se doutait de la réponse mais il préféra l'entendre de la bouche de Kinch :

- Ce sont des enregistrements des… interrogatoires.

oOo

Newkirk frissonna. Il commençait à faire froid. Bien que le printemps soit bien entamé, les nuits restaient fraiches. Schultz était repassé lui rendre visite peu après la fin du « bombardement » pour lui laisser une couverture « sur ordre du commandant. » Ca ressemblait bien au sergent allemand de s'inquiéter pour la santé d'un soldat ennemi. En revanche, il doutait que l'ordre vienne réellement de Klink. Mentir de la sorte à un homme de la gestapo, le petit Schultzie montait doucement mais surement dans l'estime de l'anglais.

Enfin, même avec une couverture sur le dos, il ne risquait pas de trouver le sommeil. Pas debout. Et il avait essayé ! Mais après une journée, ses jambes commençaient à le faire souffrir et lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, la douleur était la seule chose qui venait.

Il était temps de prendre les choses en main. Le garde ne le surveillait pas vraiment. Son premier Cerbère avait été remplacé par un autre pour la nuit et celui-ci avait l'air de penser qu'un prisonnier enchaîné ne risquait pas de s'échapper, ne se tournant que rarement dans sa direction pour vérifier qu'il se trouvait toujours là. C'était sans compter sur les talents de l'anglais.

Rapprochant son cou de ses mains enchaînées, Newkirk réussi après quelques tentatives infructueuses à récupérer un bout de fil de fer qu'il gardait dissimulé dans la doublure du col de sa veste. Il le tordit légèrement pour lui donner la forme d'un petit crochet. Faisant mine de se tenir aux barreaux de la fenêtre pour soulager la douleur de ses jambes, l'anglais s'attela discrètement à sa tâche, tout en surveillant le garde.

Le crochet de métal glissa dans la serrure du cadenas qui maintenait la chaîne autour des barreaux, guidé par ses mains habiles. Aucune serrure ne lui résistait bien longtemps et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. En moins d'une minute le déclic se fit entendre.

Le garde ne réagit pas, confortant Newkirk dans ses soupçons. Il devait probablement somnoler. Tant mieux. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, l'anglais fit glisser la chaîne autour des barreaux pour se laisser un peu plus de longueur. Il replaça ensuite le cadenas.

_Ni vu, ni connu_. Pensa l'anglais, fier de lui, tout en s'asseyant sur le sol, contre le mur froid du frigo. Le cliquetis de la chaîne engendré par ce mouvement sembla réveiller le garde qui se tourna en direction du prisonnier, l'observant avec incompréhension. Il était pourtant persuadé que l'anglais était entravé au point de devoir rester debout. Par précaution, il se rapprocha et tira sur la chaîne. Le cadenas était toujours là, le prisonnier n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. L'allemand lança un nouveau regard de défiance à l'anglais mais ce dernier n'avait à première vue rien fait de mal. Le garde retourna donc à son poste, gardant un œil sur l'anglais, juste au cas où.

Newkirk s'amusa de la réaction de l'allemand et ferma les yeux, s'emmitouflant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans sa couverture. Malgré la fraicheur de la nuit et la dureté du sol, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour rejoindre le pays des songes.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, en sortant de la baraque pour l'appel, les prisonniers s'attendaient tous à retrouver leur compagnon anglais dans la même situation que la veille, debout et enchaîné. Certes il était toujours attaché mais c'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé.

Newkirk dormait comme un bébé, confortablement installé contre le mur du frigo, ignorant l'activité matinale, pourtant bruyante, du stalag 13.

- C'était bien la peine de s'inquiéter. Maugréa Lebeau alors que Schultz comptait les prisonniers.

- Tu t'inquiétais ? S'amusa Kinch.

- Non. Mais quand même.

Hogan sourit du caractère borné de son caporal français. Il n'arrêtait pas de se chamailler avec l'anglais mais au final, c'était de lui qu'il était le plus proche.

- Tous présents ! Rapporta Schultz à son supérieur, fier de lui.

A chaque fois qu'il comptait il s'attendait à ce que manque un prisonnier. Prisonnier qui, le plus souvent, était miraculeusement de retour au moment de l'appel suivant. Et à chaque fois le même dilemme s'imposait à lui : cacher à Klink l'absence de l'un des hommes ou faire son travail et le lui rapporter. La plupart du temps, le colonel Hogan lui faisait comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de garder une telle absence pour lui. Et la plupart du temps, il obéissait. C'était à se demander qui du colonel Klink ou du colonel Hogan dirigeait le camp.

Au final, il ne pouvait faire un rapport honnête à son comandant que lorsqu'il ne manquait personne.

- Bien. Commenta Klink. Roooompez !

- Et pour Newkirk ? Demanda Hogan en se rapprochant du colonel allemand. Il devait être libéré ce matin.

Le général allemand choisit ce moment pour apparaître, se dirigeant, sans même un regard pour le commandant du camp, vers le frigo avec trois de ses hommes. Il leur donna des ordres et ceux-ci se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pour sortir les caisses qui y étaient entreposées afin de les empiler à l'arrière des camions, stationnés à proximité.

Connaissant Klink par cœur et sachant très bien qu'il ne ferait rien qui risquerait de froisser le général de la gestapo, Hogan décida de prendre les choses en main. Il allait interpeler Eberhart mais ce dernier le prit de vitesse, s'arrêtant soudainement devant l'anglais endormi comme s'il venait de remarquer quelque chose.

Il resta interdit un moment, persuadé que la longueur de chaîne laissée au prisonnier n'aurait pas du lui permettre de s'asseoir. Pourtant l'anglais était bel et bien adossé au mur du frigo, les jambes ramenées contre son torse, enroulé dans une couverture apparue d'on ne sait où et visiblement endormi.

Du moins, il paraissait endormi… Lorsque l'allemand tira violemment sur la chaîne pour vérifier que le cadenas tenait toujours, et il tenait, l'anglais leva vers lui un regard ennuyé. Ennuyé mais alerte. Il était certainement réveillé depuis un moment déjà et l'allemand ne doutait pas que cette mise en scène avait pour unique but de le faire passer pour un idiot. Il essaya néanmoins de ne pas s'emporter et alla chercher les clés des menottes pour débarrasser enfin on champ de vision du prisonnier.

Newkirk se leva, laissant la couverture glisser contre le mur, et tendit les poignets en direction de l'allemand, le mouvement faisant chuter les menottes sur le sol avant même qu'Eberhart puisse y insérer la clé.

Un silence étonnant s'abattit sur le stalag devant l'absurdité de la scène. Le général maintenait la clé en l'air, le regard rivé sur les menottes qui reposaient sur le sol, toujours retenues par la chaîne. Les soldats de la gestapo avaient cessé toute activité, attendant une réaction de la part de leur général. Ceux de la Wehrmacht en revanche, qui connaissaient bien Newkirk, détournaient le regard pour éviter de se faire surprendre en train de sourire. A l'exception de Klink qui, devenu blanc comme un linge, se demandait surement s'il allait avoir le choix entre le front de l'est et le peloton d'exécution pour avoir laissé un de ses prisonniers se moquer ainsi ouvertement d'un général de la gestapo.

Les prisonniers présents dans la cours, en revanche, ne purent pas retenir leurs rires bien longtemps. Seul Hogan essayait de conserver un minimum de sérieux, dissimulant son sourire derrière sa main. Il fallait toujours que le caporal anglais en rajoute. Il aimait trop attirer l'attention de ses camarades et surtout, il aimait trop tourner les allemands en ridicule. Et cela faisait parfois peur au colonel qui savait que cela finirait un jour par lui attirer de véritables ennuis.

Pas cette fois en tous cas. Le général se contenta, après un moment d'absence, de se tourner vers ses hommes pour leur ordonner de reprendre leur travail. Il ne devait pas jouer le jeu du prisonnier et lui montrer de l'intérêt. Même si cet intérêt devait lui valoir une punition de plus. Et puis, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il devait escorter son chargement jusqu'à Berlin au plus vite.

Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé savoir comment l'anglais s'était débrouillé pour se libérer et malgré lui, il commençait à se dire qu'il y avait peut être plus derrière cet homme qu'un simple fanfaron.

Un peu déçu du manque d'attention de l'allemand à son égard, Newkirk rejoignit ses compagnons qui l'accueillirent à coup de tapes dans le dos et de félicitations pour son dernier numéro.

oOo

- Atchaa ! Eternua soudainement l'anglais.

Il renifla et éternua une seconde fois sous les regards amusés de ses amis. La nuit avait été fraiche.

Gentiment, Lebeau le poussa à l'intérieur de leur baraque, l'obligeant à s'asseoir à la table et lui posant une tasse de thé bien chaude entre les mains.

- Merci Louis. Le remercia t-il en savourant une gorgée du délicieux nectar préparé à son attention.

Le gargouillement de son estomac lui rappela qu'en plus d'avoir froid, il avait aussi très faim et, comme par magie, une assiette de crêpes apparut sur la table.

Heureux d'être à nouveau au milieu de ses amis, Newkirk ne remarqua même pas la présence du capitaine Lackey qui restait en retrait, observant la scène avec intérêt, et dévora les crêpes avec appétit.

Se rappelant soudain d'une chose importante, il leva les yeux vers Hogan qui le regardait manger d'un air amusé.

- Vous avez reçu mon message ? S'inquiéta t-il.

- Grâce à notre petit français. Répondit Hogan. C'était une idée brillante Newkirk.

Lackey observa le regard de son subordonné pétiller à cette remarque. Il y avait une relation entre les membres de cette équipe qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous semblaient avoir une confiance absolue en Newkirk. Ce n'était qu'un petit caporal, promu seulement à cause de la guerre. Il ne méritait même pas son uniforme.

Tandis que Hogan et ses hommes racontaient ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'ils avaient appris en l'absence de Newkirk, le capitaine retourna dans le tunnel. Seul Hogan le remarqua, laissant ses compagnons discuter entre eux pour suivre l'officier anglais. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il devait tirer au clair.

Personne ne nota alors l'éclair d'inquiétude qui traversa le regard de Newkirk.

**A suivre… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Les ombres du passé**

- Capitaine Lackey ! Appela Hogan alors qu'il rejoignait l'officier anglais dans ses quartiers provisoires.

Ce n'était pas particulièrement coquet mais les prisonniers du stalag 13 n'avaient rien de mieux à proposer en termes d'appartements souterrains.

- Colonel ?

- Il faut que nous parlions. De Newkirk.

Hogan préférait ne pas tourner autour du pot. Il savait très bien que le capitaine de la RAF n'attendait qu'une occasion comme celle ci pour exprimer tout haut ce qu'il ressentait à propos du caporal. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir que d'une question de classe, bien que Lackey ait visiblement un problème avec l'origine modeste de Newkirk. Il y avait forcément autre chose. Quelque chose qui répugnait le capitaine mais surtout, quelque chose qui faisait honte au caporal.

Si ce sentiment d'aversion qu'éprouvaient les deux hommes l'un envers l'autre entraînait un risque quant au bon déroulement de la mission, ce qui, étant donné le comportement de Newkirk, ne pouvait qu'être le cas, Hogan devait savoir de quoi il en retournait. Même si cela l'obligeait à fouiller dans le passé de l'un de ses compagnons. Et puis, s'il avait bien cerné la personnalité de Lackey, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que celui-ci ne divulgue « malencontreusement » la source du malaise de Newkirk au détour d'une conversation innocente.

Les doutes du colonel à ce sujet furent confortés par le fait que le capitaine anglais semblait tout à fait prêt à répondre à toute question portant sur Newkirk, comme le prouvait son sourire réjoui.

L'officier de la RAF s'assit confortablement sur son matelas, observant l'américain qui restait debout, ignorant la chaise qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

- Que voulez vous savoir, colonel ? S'enquit l'anglais, sachant très bien où cette conversation allait les mener et s'en réjouissant d'avance.

- Newkirk est probablement le meilleur de mes hommes. Commença Hogan.

Le sourire amusé du capitaine à cette remarque lui fit clairement comprendre ce que pensait Lackey. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et continua :

- Il est indispensable au bon déroulement de nos opérations et j'ai peur que votre présence, pour je ne sais quelle raison, l'empêche de se concentrer sur son travail. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Pourquoi avoir obligé Newkirk à quitter votre unité ?

Hogan sursauta d'incompréhension lorsque l'anglais éclata soudainement de rire.

- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher colonel. En revanche, je n'en dirais pas autant du « meilleur de vos hommes. »

Hogan fronça les sourcils mais laissa Lackey continuer.

- Je ne l'ai pas forcé à quitter mon unité. Il a demandé à partir de sa propre volonté. Ses relations avec ses compagnons étaient devenues quelque peu tendues. Mes hommes sont de bons gars mais ils peuvent être… disons un peu rudes. Surtout en présence de déchets comme votre caporal.

Le poing de Hogan se serra compulsivement.

- Faites attention à ce que vous dites capitaine. Menaça t-il Lackey, le regard bouillonnant. N'insultez pas mes hommes devant moi.

- Votre homme n'est rien d'autre qu'un criminel. Lança l'anglais, nullement impressionné par la montée de colère du colonel américain. Vous qui êtes si fier de ses dons de pickpocket, peut être devriez vous vous interrogez sur ses antécédents.

- Quoi qu'il ait pu faire par le passé, cela ne me regarde pas. Répondit Hogan.

Il savait très bien que Newkirk n'avait pas toujours été honnête dans la vie civile et encore, c'était un euphémisme. L'anglais restait assez discret sur son passé mais il lui arrivait d'en laisser échapper quelques bribes. Et cela incluait vols et cambriolages. N'avait t-il pas avoué avoir vu Alfred Burke, le génial perceur de coffre forts, exercer son art, là bas, en Angleterre ? Ce qui n'avait pu être le cas que lors d'un cambriolage.

Il y avait des chances pour qu'il ait aussi fait un peu de prison. Cette pensée serra le cœur du colonel. Il savait à quel point Newkirk, plus que quiconque, était épris de liberté. L'enfermement pour lui avait toujours été un calvaire. Et cela ne faisait que renforcer son estime pour l'anglais qui avait renoncé à cette liberté pour rester au stalag afin d'aider d'autres prisonniers à s'évader et de prendre part aux opérations de sabotage.

Oui, quoi que puisse lui dire Lackey, rien ne ferait baisser la confiance qu'il avait en Newkirk.

- Je savais qu'il avait fait de la prison lorsqu'il a été affecté dans mon unité peu après avoir été promu caporal. Repris Lackey. Mais il semblait être un bon élément alors je l'ai traité comme n'importe laquelle de mes recrues.

Hogan se demanda à quel point le capitaine était en train d'enjoliver son rôle dans l'histoire. D'après ce qu'il avait compris des sentiments du capitaine à l'encontre des « cockneys », il y avait peu de chances que Newkirk n'ai jamais eu à pâtir de son ressenti envers lui. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait droit qu'à la version de l'officier. Jamais il ne pourrait forcer Newkirk à lui raconter la sienne. Il n'en avait aucune envie mais surtout, il se doutait que cela forcerait l'anglais à aller à l'encontre d'un ordre en refusant de lui parler de son passé. Hogan écouta donc la seule version qu'il avait sous la main.

- Il s'est vite intégré à l'équipe avec ses blagues et ses tours de magie. Toujours à rechercher l'attention des autres. Mes hommes avaient confiance en lui, comme en n'importe lequel d'entre eux, mais cela n'a pas duré.

Hogan nota pour lui même que Lackey faisait une nette différence entre Newkirk et « ses » hommes, preuve que jamais il n'avait considéré le caporal comme l'un des leurs. C'était probablement inconscient mais cela avait surement eu des conséquences.

- Si le caporal Newkirk a perdu la confiance de l'unité, colonel, c'est simplement parce qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de suivre sa nature. Nous avions un fond d'aide pour les familles des pilotes qui ne revenaient pas du front. Une cagnotte dans laquelle les hommes de la caserne étaient libres de déposer un peu d'argent. Je peux vous certifier qu'il y avait une sacrée somme dans cette boite… jusqu'à ce que le caporal Newkirk mette la main dessus.

- Newkirk aurait volé cet argent ? Demanda Hogan, n'y croyant absolument pas. Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas passé devant la cour martiale ?

Si le caporal anglais avait réellement été accusé du vol, il ne serait pas au stalag, il ne serait même plus dans l'armée.

- Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé l'argent.

- Et bien sûr, Newkirk n'a pas avoué. Siffla Hogan qui commençait à comprendre où se situait le malaise entre les deux anglais.

Si Newkirk avait été accusé à tord par Lackey, il osait à peine en imaginer les conséquences. Surtout en sachant que l'argent disparu était destiné aux veuves et orphelins des militaires tués au combat. La solidarité entre les soldats d'une même armée était extrêmement forte, aller à l'encontre de cette solidarité était suicidaire.

Hogan se souvenait très bien de cette scène qu'il avait surprise lorsqu'il était à Londres. Il se promenait sur la base et, coupant par les hangars pour rejoindre ses quartiers, il avait surpris plusieurs soldats en train de rouer de coups l'un des leurs. L'homme à terre payait pour la tension qu'il attisait au cœur du groupe, prenant plaisir à leur raconter encore et encore qu'ils ne rentreraient jamais chez eux après la guerre, qu'ils mourraient tous au combat. Les soldats, ne le supportant plus, avaient décidé de lui donner une petite leçon. Un blâme, c'est tout ce que ces hommes avaient eu pour avoir massacré l'un des leurs…

Hogan frissonna en imaginant Newkirk à la place de cet homme, gisant à terre, couvert de sang, se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait des coups portés par ceux qui étaient sensé être ses compagnons.

- Il n'a pas nié non plus. Rétorqua finalement le capitaine de la RAF d'une voix neutre.

_Pourquoi ?_ C'est ce que pensa Hogan sur le coup mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il réalisait une chose. Et s'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ce que racontait Lackey ? Est-ce que Newkirk était capable de ça ? Après tout il ne le connaissait peut être pas si bien…

Non. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas homme à trahir ses amis. Il y avait surement une raison qui l'avait empêché de contester les accusations…

Alors que tout un tas de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du colonel, un raclement de gorge le tira de ses pensées. Le sergent Andrew Carter observait les deux officiers qui ne l'avaient pas vu approcher. Hogan se demanda se qu'il avait pu entendre de leur conversation mais les traits soucieux du jeune sergent américain parlaient d'eux mêmes. Il en avait entendu suffisamment.

- Colonel. La gestapo s'en va. J'ai pensé que… que vous voudriez le savoir. Balbutia Carter, le regard dur du colonel lui faisant baisser les yeux.

Hogan le remarqua et adoucit son regard.

- Bien. J'arrive. Dit-il simplement.

oOo

En remontant dans la baraque, suivit de près par Carter, Hogan constata que la baraque était vide à l'exception du sergent Kinchloe qui sirotait tranquillement un café en feuilletant un vieux magasine, assis à la table de bois. Sans même lever les yeux, il répondit aux questions muettes de son supérieur :

- Lebeau est sortit vérifier la direction prise par la Gestapo. Olsen est déjà dans le tunnel en train de se préparer et j'ai envoyé Newkirk se reposer dans vos quartiers. Je lui ai dit que ça ne vous dérangerais pas.

- Tu as bien fait.

L'attention de Hogan fut attirée par l'ouverture soudaine de la porte de la baraque par leur petit français attitré.

- Ils viennent de partir ! Les informa ce dernier.

- De quel coté ? Voulu savoir le colonel.

- Comme prévu, mon colonel. Par l'Est.

- Bien, ça nous laisse tout juste le temps de nous rendre de l'autre coté. En voyant que la route est bloquée, ils tenteront surement de la contourner en passant par l'Ouest. Et nous serons là pour les attendre. Louis, va retrouver Olsen, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

- Oui, mon colonel. Obtempéra le français.

- C'est un bon plan mais vous êtes certain que sortir du stalag en plein jour n'est pas trop risqué ? Intervint Kinch, inquiet pour la sécurité de ses compagnons.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Lui confia son supérieur. Eberhart est loin d'être idiot. Il est probable qu'il comprenne le piège avant que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit…

- Je serais plutôt de l'avis de Louis de tout faire sauter. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Londres souhaite tant que l'on récupère un échantillon du chargement.

- Moi non plus. Acquiesça Hogan. Mais les ordres sont les ordres.

Alors qu'il échangeait ses inquiétudes avec Kinch, Hogan aperçut son second sergent qui essayait discrètement d'atteindre la porte, longeant le mur derrière lui.

- Carter ! L'apostropha Hogan.

Le jeune américain s'immobilisa et leva les yeux vers son supérieur, croisant son regard qui, et cela le rassura, ne laissait transparaître aucune trace de reproche.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir écouté votre conversation avec le capitaine. S'excusa t-il tout de même. Je ne voulais pas. Enfin… Ce n'était pas fait exprès. Heu… Mon colonel.

Hogan s'amusa de la détresse de son subalterne et posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je veux seulement que tu gardes ce que tu as entendu pour toi. Et surtout, ne pose pas de questions à Newkirk. C'est entendu ?

- Oui colonel ! S'exclama Carter en saluant son supérieur de façon solennelle.

Cela ne rassura pas beaucoup Hogan mais c'était déjà ça. Il soupira et se dirigea vers le tunnel pour y retrouver les hommes qui devaient l'aider à mener son plan à bien.

Kinch quant à lui, ne posa pas de question, se contentant d'observer Carter qui, toujours au garde à vous, attendait que le colonel disparaisse sous la couchette pour respirer à nouveau. Il savait très bien que s'il posait la moindre question, Carter risquait de transgresser la promesse qu'il venait juste de faire à son supérieur, et Kinch préférait qu'une telle chose ne soit pas de son fait. Surtout que, s'il avait bien compris, la conversation surprise par le jeune américain concernait Newkirk, ce qui lui ôtait tout droit légitime de poser des questions. La promiscuité qui existait entre les soldats prisonniers de ce camp annihilait tout espoir de vie privée. Tout ce qui leur restait, c'était leur passé et leurs souvenirs, ce qui avait fait d'eux les hommes qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Et aucun droit n'était plus sacré que celui de garder ce passé pour eux.

Malheureusement, si lui pouvait s'abstenir de poser des questions, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

- Au garde à vous Andrew ? Tu attends la visite d'un général de l'US Air Force ? Résonna dans la pièce l'accent si particulier de leur anglais favori.

oOo

_Il faisait noir, si noir. Impossible de savoir quelle heure il était. Faisait-il encore jour dehors ? D'ailleurs, quel jour était-il ? Il ne savait plus, il était perdu. _

_Assis sur le sol gelé, adossé au mur tout aussi froid, il fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir l'obscurité, essayant de dormir sans jamais y parvenir. Rester assis, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Le plafond n'était pas assez haut pour qu'un homme adulte puisse tenir debout. La pièce n'était pas assez large pour qu'il puisse s'y étendre de tout son long… Et pourtant, malgré le manque d'espace, il avait l'impression de flotter dans le vide, sombre, infini et silencieux. _

_Il ne sentait plus les larmes qui glissaient sous ses paupières closes. _

_Il n'était même plus certain d'être encore en vie… _

Newkirk se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar, qu'il était en sécurité et que le jour perçait les volets fermés, venant réchauffer les quartiers du colonel d'une douce clarté.

L'anglais passa une main tremblante sur son front humide, se maudissant de sa réaction face à un simple rêve. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus fait de semblable, il avait presque oublié…

Renonçant à l'idée de piquer un somme, Newkirk se leva, inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour faire cesser les derniers tremblements de son corps et se décida à rejoindre ses compagnons.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit tout d'abord Kinch, assis à la table. Puis son regard se posa sur Carter, debout près de la sortie et, pour une raison inconnue, au garde à vous.

- Au garde à vous Andrew ? Tu attends la visite d'un général de l'US Air Force ? Plaisanta t-il.

Le jeune sergent américain rompit immédiatement son salut, lançant un regard anormalement inquiet en direction de l'anglais. Il était nerveux et cela avait clairement un rapport avec lui. Newkirk était loin d'être idiot, il comprit tout de suite de quoi il retournait.

- Un problème Carter ? Demanda t-il d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien d'amical.

Ledit Carter ne répondit rien, cherchant autour de lui un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Il pouvait lui dire, ce n'était pas si grave. Mais si le colonel lui avait demandé de garder le silence, il avait sûrement une bonne raison. Andrew chercha du soutien du coté de Kinch qui se contenta de hausser les épaules et de lui adresser un regard désolé.

L'anglais s'avança vers lui et lorsqu'il leva le bras, Carter crut qu'il allait le frapper pour son mutisme. Mais Newkirk se contenta de poser sa main sur le mur pour lui couper toute retraite, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Un regard froid mais calme. Voir une telle expression sur le visage de son ami glaça le sang du jeune sergent. Il aurait presque préféré un coup de poing. Cela aurait mieux collé au Newkirk qu'il connaissait.

Kinch aussi s'inquiéta de la tournure des choses et se leva, posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'anglais pour qu'il s'éloigne de Carter. Au cas où. Mais Newkirk l'ignora complètement, se contentant de sonder le regard du jeune américain.

L'anglais ne posa aucune question. Il s'écarta lentement des deux américains et tout aussi calmement, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du tunnel.

**A suivre … **


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire et surtout, merci pour vos reviews. Courage pour tous les non-français qui lisent cette fic (la majorité), accrochez-vous ! **

**Le pauvre Newkirk n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs… **

**Chapitre 7**

**Comme un loup déchaîné **

Jusque là, tout se passait comme prévu. Les allemands n'avaient pas pu traverser la route ravagée par les « bombardements » et avaient choisi de la contourner en passant par l'Est. Qui aurait pu prévoir que la seconde route serait, elle aussi, impraticable ? A l'exception des responsables bien entendu.

Trois desdits responsables étaient tapis dans les fourrés près de la route, observant avec attention les réactions des soldats allemands qui descendaient des camions pour évaluer les dégâts et leurs chances de passer. Hogan sourit, satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Pour une fois, tout se déroulait selon son plan. Il craignait surtout la réaction du général Eberhart. L'homme était imprévisible et intelligent. Dangereux mélange.

Pour le moment, le général de la gestapo était agenouillé devant l'un des camions, passant ses doigts sur la terre retournée par les explosions, les sourcils froncés. Il se doutait de quelque chose, c'était certain mais en attendant ses réflexions l'empêchaient de voir les deux hommes qui s'étaient discrètement rapprochés de l'arrière de l'un des camions.

Vêtus d'uniformes de la gestapo, Hogan et Olsen avaient attendu que la plupart des soldats s'éloignent pour agir. Ils s'étaient rapprochés avec nonchalance du deuxième camion, le dernier du convoi, essayant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de dissimuler leurs visages, faisant glisser leurs casquettes sur leurs yeux et tournant le dos autant que possible aux allemands.

Discrètement, Hogan tapotait le sol du pied. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres environ du camion et intima un ordre silencieux à Olsen qui, resté près du camion, acquiesça avant de se diriger vers l'avant du véhicule.

- Hey, _mein Freund. Solltest du etwas zurückschieben._ L'autre risque de te rentrer dedans en faisant demi-tour. Expliqua Olsen au conducteur, espérant que celui-ci ne se rendrait pas compte qu'il n'était pas l'un des leurs et qu'il accepterait de reculer un peu son camion.

Tandis qu'Olsen attirait l'attention du chauffeur, Lebeau surgit à son tour des fourrés, disparaissant aussitôt sous la bâche du camion.

Suivant les indications d'Olsen, le conducteur allemand recula de quelques mètres et s'arrêta pile à l'endroit où se tenait Hogan, protégeant ainsi involontairement les actions de l'américain des regards indiscrets, y compris des siens.

Olsen resta non loin de l'avant du camion pour observer les faits et gestes des allemands qui attendaient que leur général prenne une décision. L'américain frissonna en remarquant qu'Eberhart avait les yeux fixés sur le camion qui venait de reculer. Il crut un instant que celui-ci avait comprit que quelque chose de louche se tramait mais heureusement, l'attention de l'allemand fut détournée par l'un de ses hommes. Le soldat, au garde à vous, rapportait à son supérieur qu'ils ne pourraient passer par cette route tant qu'elle n'aurait pas été remise en état.

Conscient du peu de temps qu'ils avaient, Lebeau et Hogan s'activaient de leur coté pour récupérer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. D'un geste sec du talon sur le sol, le colonel fit s'ouvrir une petite trappe dissimulée au beau milieu de la route. Il jeta à l'intérieur de la petite cavité souterraine tout ce que Lebeau lui donnait. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de voler des caisses entières, les allemands s'en rendraient compte immédiatement. Le français avait donc ouvert quelques une de ces caisses pour en prélever des échantillons. Des documents papiers principalement mais aussi deux bobines de films. Il frissonna en pensant à ce qu'elles devaient contenir. Les interrogatoires de résistants français. Interrogatoires… Un bien joli mot pour désigner les atrocités dont était capable la gestapo.

Il ne se laissa pas distraire et continua de passer des documents au colonel jusqu'à ce qu'Olsen les rejoigne à l'arrière du camion pour les informer que les allemands s'apprêtaient à faire demi tour. En quelques secondes, les trois hommes avaient quitté les lieux, se glissant dans les broussailles, invisibles aux yeux des allemands qui remontaient à bord de leurs véhicules, ignorant complètement la cache souterraine qu'ils piétinaient au passage.

Le général Eberhart hésita avant de monter à l'avant du camion qu'Hogan et ses hommes venaient de délester de quelques unes de ses marchandises. Il la issa son regard errer vers les arbres et les buissons qui bordaient la route, l'arrêtant à l'endroit même où se trouvaient Hogan, Lebeau et Olsen. Tous trois retinrent instinctivement leur respiration, sachant pertinemment que cela ne changerait rien si l'allemand les avait effectivement vus.

A leur grand soulagement, ce n'était pas le cas, et le général finit par monter dans le camion, sans quitter son air soucieux pour autant.

L'homme était loin d'être idiot. Tôt ou tard, il comprendrait.

- Ce type me donne la chair de poule. Avoua le caporal Lebeau à voix basse, bien que toute trace de danger soit éloignée.

- Je ressens exactement la même chose… Souffla Olsen.

D'un même mouvement, les deux hommes, toujours à plat ventre dans l'herbe, à gauche et à droite de leur colonel, se tournèrent vers ce dernier pour lui demander ce qu'il pensait d'Eberhart. Ils n'eurent pas à poser la question. Le regard pétillant de leur supérieur accentué par son sourire pour le moins machiavélique leur suffit. Le colonel aimait les défis. Et celui-ci était de taille.

Eberhart était dangereux et malin. Mais Hogan l'était bien plus. Malin, ce n'était plus à prouver. Dangereux, oui, il l'était. Surtout pour l'ennemi mais aussi pour ses propres hommes. Il suffisait de regarder la tournure que prenaient parfois ses plans…

Tout ce que pouvaient espérer Lebeau et Olsen à cet instant, c'est que le plan qui germait dans l'esprit du colonel serait plus dangereux pour les allemands que pour eux…

oOo

- Gin ! S'exclama Carter, fier de lui, en posant ses dernières cartes sur la table.

Kinch, qui avait encore plusieurs cartes en main, soupira et inscrivit les points sur une feuille de papier.

- On pourrait jouer à un autre jeu pour changer. Proposa t-il. Un poker ça ne te tente pas ?

- Bah pourquoi ? Ne compris pas le jeune sergent. Je gagne, autant continuer.

_Justement_. Pensa Kinch. _Justement._ Sans grande conviction, il redistribua les cartes. Carter avait une chance incroyable à ce jeu. Excepté lorsqu'il jouait contre Newkirk mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ça. Le caporal anglais se faisait rarement battre lorsqu'il s'agissait de cartes et ce quel que soit le jeu.

- Ah ! ca c'est drôle. S'amusa Andrew en observant les cartes que venait de lui distribuer son adversaire.

Kinch ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si drôle alors que Carter posait une à une toutes ses cartes sur la table. Un carré de deux et une suite de six cartes à cœur…

- Gin.

Le visage de Kinch se décomposa. Avoir autant de chance, c'était impossible. Si son adversaire avait été Newkirk, il aurait suspecté quelque tour de magie. Mais Carter ? Tricher ? Non. Son sourire innocent alors qu'il ramassait les cartes le confirma, Andrew était tout simplement incapable de tricher.

Un craquement à peine perceptible brisa le silence qui avait suivi l'incroyable coup de bol de Carter. Les deux sergents se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée du tunnel mais la couchette qui la dissimulait resta immobile. Kinch fronça les sourcils et demanda à son compagnon :

- Depuis combien de temps est descendu Newkirk ?

Croisant le regard anxieux de Kinch, Carter comprit vite où il voulait en venir, l'inquiétude le submergeant à son tour. Ils n'auraient jamais du laisser Newkirk descendre seul dans le tunnel.

- Ca va faire une dizaine de minutes. Hésita le jeune sergent.

Dix minutes, c'était long. Suffisamment long pour qu'un dérapage ait lieu. Et leur anglais était le roi des dérapages…

Les deux sergents se levèrent vivement de leurs chaises, les envoyant valser sur le sol. Ils se précipitèrent vers le tunnel, un désagréable pressentiment leur enserrant gorges et entrailles. Ils auraient du le prévoir. Newkirk n'était pas seul dans ce tunnel…

Les bruits étouffés qui leur parvinrent alors qu'ils posaient le pied sur le sol de terre battu du souterrain confirmèrent leurs craintes. Les sons provenaient de la section du tunnel dans laquelle ils avaient installés les quartiers des invités.

Les deux sergents restèrent un instant interdits devant la scène qui se déroulait en face d'eux. Les débris de ce qui avait été une chaise de bois gisaient contre la paroi, ne laissant aucun doute quant à l'origine du craquement que les deux américains avaient entendu de l'étage.

Le capitaine de la RAF était étendu sur le dos, près de sa couchette, sonné et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement alors que Newkirk, à califourchon sur son supérieur, abattait furieusement son poing sur son visage. Encore et encore, ses phalanges se teintant de rouge.

Le craquement sinistre du nez de Lackey sortit Kinch et Carter de leur léthargie. Kinch attrapa vivement le caporal anglais par les épaules, le soulevant pour l'éloigner du capitaine alors que Carter s'agenouillait auprès de celui-ci pour s'assurer qu'il était encore en vie. Un grognement inintelligible lui confirma que c'était bien le cas et il soupira de soulagement.

- Carter ! L'appela Kinch, incapable de calmer Newkirk qui continuait de se débattre comme pris de folie.

Il resserrait son emprise sur l'anglais tant bien que mal, encaissant sans sourciller les coups involontaires que lui infligeait son ami en essayant de se défaire de son étreinte.

- Calme-toi Peter. C'est moi Kinch. Bon sang, tu ne crois pas que tu as fais assez de dégâts ?

A ces mots, l'anglais se détendit subitement comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de la situation. Il s'immobilisa, choqué par la vision de son ancien instructeur étendu sur le sol le visage en sang.

- Newkirk ? L'appela Carter, plus inquiet par ce mutisme soudain que par l'excès de violence qui l'avait précédé.

- Newkirk ? Réessaya t-il, sans plus de succès, en s'approchant avec précaution de l'anglais qui avait baissé les yeux.

Sans même se dire que le geste risquait de ne pas plaire à son ami, le jeune sergent posa une main sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Il se mordit immédiatement la lèvre, son cœur se serrant devant l'air perdu de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un modèle. Les yeux bleus avaient perdu toute leur combativité et Carter se rendit compte qu'ils étaient anormalement rouges. Est-ce qu'il avait pleuré ?

La vision ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes, Newkirk reprenant ses esprits au moment même où l'emprise de Kinch se desserra. Son attitude changea du tout au tout, se rapprochant de celle que ses amis connaissaient. Mais ce n'était qu'un masque grossier, une barrière imaginaire dressée entre lui et le reste du monde.

Le regard qui se planta alors dans celui de Carter était redevenu calme, trop calme et cela fit frissonner le jeune américain.

- Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie. Dit simplement l'anglais, jetant à nouveau un œil en direction de son supérieur hiérarchique étendu sur le sol.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de regret dans ses propos et ce qu'il dit ensuite cloua ses compagnons hébétés sur place.

- Le gouverneur ne va pas apprécier…

Et il sourit, comme si ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'une blague de plus à ajouter à son répertoire.

oOo

Lorsque le capitaine Lackey de la RAF reprit ses esprits il était toujours étendu sur le sol. Seul. Il se redressa avec difficulté, la douleur lui faisant tourner la tête. Doucement, il tata son visage pour évaluer les dégâts.

Le sang poisseux qui lui collait les doigts à l'arrière de son crâne lui indiqua qu'il avait du heurter une pierre lorsque le caporal lui avait sauté dessus. A en croire la douleur qui se diffusait dans sa mâchoire et son nez apparemment cassé, sa perte de conscience n'avait pas empêché le cockney de se défouler.

S'en prendre ainsi à un supérieur. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce que Lackey avait toujours pensé de Newkirk. Il n'avait rien à faire dans l'armée. Il était conscient de l'avoir provoqué mais cela n'excusait en rien la violence de sa réaction. Il paierait pour ça.

Lackey se leva douloureusement pour aller s'asseoir sur son matelas, réprimant la nausée qui ne demandait qu'à le submerger. Signe d'une probable commotion.

- Capitaine ?

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement. Il n'avait pas vu le sergent Kinchloe s'approcher. Il fut heureux de constater que son visiteur avait apporté avec lui un kit de premier secours. L'américain avait l'air inquiet mais Lackey se doutait que cette inquiétude allait moins vers ses blessures que vers son agresseur. D'une certaine manière le capitaine de la RAF admirait ce lien étonnant qui semblait exister entre les hommes de ce stalag mais cela ne changeait en rien son ressenti envers Newkirk. Surtout après ce qui venait de se passer.

- J'espère que vous allez prendre les mesures nécessaires, sergent. Dit-il alors que Kinch tamponnait délicatement ses blessures à l'aide d'un coton imbibé d'alcool.

- Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Le colonel Hogan est responsable des hommes de ce camp. Lui répondit d'un ton neutre l'américain.

Malgré l'air détaché de Kinchloe, il n'était pas difficile de déchiffrer ses pensées. Pour lui, Lackey n'était pas la victime. Et ce, bien qu'il ne connaisse rien de son passé commun avec Newkirk.

Cette idée fit soupirer le capitaine malgré lui. Il ne comprenait pas cette confiance que tous semblaient avoir en Newkirk. Déjà, lorsqu'il était sous son commandement, il semblait attirer les autres et déjà, Lackey n'en comprenait pas la raison. Pour lui, le caporal avait toujours été un menteur et un lâche. Un voleur irrespectueux qui venait de rajouter la violence à son palmarès.

oOo

Malgré le soleil qui était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et grâce à la diversion occasionnée par le retour de la gestapo au stalag 13, Hogan, Lebeau et Olsen purent emprunter le tunnel d'urgence sans problème. Les gardes étaient trop occuper à observer les camions de la gestapo qui passaient les grilles pour se soucier de ce qui pouvait se passer à quelques mètres des barbelés.

Tout s'était déroulé comme l'avait prévu Hogan, à la minute près, ce qui le mit de particulièrement bonne humeur. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Les trois hommes eurent à peine le temps d'échanger leurs uniformes allemands contre ceux de leurs armées respectives que surgit devant eux un capitaine de la RAF hors de lui, le visage tuméfié et le nez en piteux état. Derrière l'anglais, un Kinch extrêmement mal à l'aise dansait d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant fixement ses chaussures.

- Le meilleur de vos hommes, hein ? Fit ironiquement remarquer le capitaine, rappelant à Hogan la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Le colonel de l'US Air Force ne répondit rien, se tournant vers son sergent, lequel évitait du mieux possible tout contact visuel avec son supérieur. Le colonel se mettait rarement en colère mais lorsque cela arrivait…

- Où est t-il ? Demanda froidement Hogan, détachant bien chacune des syllabes, son ton faisant frémir d'appréhension chacun de ses hommes.

**A suivre… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Irrémédiable**

Lorsqu'il vit le colonel Hogan remonter du tunnel, Carter eut pour premier reflexe de se cacher dans un coin de la pièce dans l'espoir d'échapper à la fureur de son supérieur. Mais sachant très bien vers qui cette colère était dirigée, le jeune sergent réfréna son instinct de survie et se plaça volontairement sur le chemin du colonel.

Hogan constata immédiatement que Newkirk n'était pas dans les environs, il se dirigeait donc vers la porte de la baraque lorsque Carter se mit en travers de sa route.

- Carter. Est-ce que tu sais où est Newkirk ? Demanda t-il, la colère faisant tressaillir sa voix.

- Il… Il est sortit…

La réponse ne l'aidant pas vraiment, Hogan fit un pas sur le coté pour contourner son sergent et partir lui même à la recherche du caporal pour lui réclamer une explication quant à son comportement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Carter fasse lui aussi un pas sur le coté, lui bloquant à nouveau le passage, et failli le percuter.

Hogan cligna des yeux, surpris.

Carter dut rassembler tout son courage pour planter son regard dans celui de son supérieur et lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Faut pas être trop dur avec Newkirk. Il ne voulait sûrement pas s'en prendre au capitaine.

L'absurdité de ces mots aurait pu faire sourire le colonel. Il était difficile de frapper quelqu'un accidentellement, d'autant que, à en juger le visage ravagé de Lackey, Newkirk ne s'était pas contenté d'un seul coup de poing.

La sincérité qu'il lisait sur le visage du jeune homme l'empêcha de le lui faire remarquer. Il se contenta de le pousser doucement pour pouvoir accéder à la porte et enfin sortir à la recherche de sa tête de mule de caporal.

Bizarrement, la colère qui l'habitait quelques secondes plus tôt s'était atténuée. L'effet Carter.

Mais il ne comptait pas passer l'éponge pour autant. La situation était bien trop grave. Enfin, de son point de vue en tous les cas. Point de vue qui était loin d'être partagé par tous…

- Colonel Hogan ! L'interpella Jones en venant à sa rencontre, interrompant une partie de football opposant quelques anglais à quelques américains.

L'interruption du jeu ne semblait pas être sa préoccupation principale malgré les sifflements et plaintes des autres joueurs.

- Dites, mon colonel, c'est vrai que Newkirk a frappé le capitaine ?

Le ton enjoué sur lequel il formula ces mots lui valu un regard meurtrier de la part du chef des prisonniers.

_Est-ce que je suis le seul à considérer que frapper un officier supérieur n'est pas une bonne chose ?_ Se demanda Hogan qui commençait sérieusement à se sentir du coté des « méchants » dans cette histoire. Quoi que, de par son statut d'officier, c'était déjà un peu le cas. Pour la plupart des prisonniers du stalag, les officiers n'étaient pas vraiment des personnes de confiance, quelle que soit leur armée. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord mais il ne fallait pas non plus mettre tout le monde dans le même panier. Enfin, heureusement pour lui et comme le disait si bien Newkirk, le colonel Hogan était « un officier dont il était plutôt facile de supporter la présence ». Ce qui, venant du caporal, était plutôt un compliment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Il avait du sang sur les mains et quand je lui ai demandé s'il était blessé, il m'a répondu que c'était le sang du capitaine.

Ce qui visiblement ne dérangeait pas particulièrement l'anglais.

- Jones ? L'interrogea t-il calmement. Vous vous rendez compte que Newkirk risque la cour martiale pour ça.

Le visage de l'anglais s'assombrit alors qu'il répondait en toute sincérité :

- Oui. Mais ça en valait probablement la peine. La plupart des gars voient le capitaine Lackey comme un héros. C'est un de nos meilleurs pilotes mais… Jones s'interrompit, laçant un regard hésitant à Hogan qui l'incita à continuer d'un hochement de tête.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu ce qu'il nous a raconté sur Newkirk, monsieur, qu'il avait quitté son unité…

Hogan pouvait difficilement oublier ce que Lackey lui avait dit à propos du départ volontaire de Newkirk du au caractère « un peu rude » de ses compagnons…

- Le capitaine, il entraîne des pilotes de chasse. Et Newkirk, il a été abattu dans un bombardier, comme simple membre d'équipage. Newkirk n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Pour qu'il se sente obligé de demander son transfert, c'est que le capitaine n'a pas du y aller de main morte.

Hogan n'en doutait pas. L'image de cet homme se faisant rouer de coups par ses compagnons lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. Mais est-ce qu'il s'agissait vraiment de cette histoire d'argent volé ou bien cela allait-il plus loin encore. Il était évident que Lackey n'avait jamais supporté le caporal, et ce, bien avant le soi-disant vol. Et puis, Hogan avait bien vu le mal que se donnait son caporal pour ignorer Lackey. Jusqu'à ce matin… Pour que Newkirk entre dans une telle rage, il y avait sûrement du se passer quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'épisode de l'argent volé.

- Selon vous, le capitaine Lackey aurait pu inventer je ne sais quelle histoire pour simplement se débarrasser de Newkirk ?

- Monsieur, répondit gravement le soldat, C'est un officier. On ne remet jamais en cause la parole d'un officier.

La phrase sonnait tellement faux qu'Hogan comprit immédiatement le message.

Sur ce, Jones salua respectueusement le colonel mais, alors qu'il s'en retournait à sa partie de foot pour le plus grand plaisir de ses compagnons de jeu, il se rappela soudain d'une chose :

- Si vous cherchez Newkirk, mon colonel, je l'ai vu traîner du coté de la baraque six.

oOo

Discrètement, adossé au mur de sa baraque, Carter observait les allemands qui réinvestissaient le frigo pour y entreposer leur chargement. Comme le colonel l'avait prévu, le général Eberhart faisait compter les caisses par ses hommes. Il était évident qu'il suspectait quelque chose. Mais le nombre y était et tant que les soldats n'ouvraient pas les caisses pour en vérifier le contenu, il était impossible de voir que certains documents et films manquaient à l'appel. Autant qu'il était impossible de voir que certaines choses qui ne se trouvaient pas dans les caisses auparavant y avaient été ajoutées.

Malgré cette précaution, Eberhart ne semblait pas tranquille, jetant des regards inquisiteurs en direction des prisonniers qui se détendaient sous la faible chaleur du soleil d'avril, jouant au ballon ou aux cartes dans la cour. Carter le vit même se pencher sous les camions pour vérifier que rien ne clochait .Oui, il se doutait sûrement de quelque chose. Il fallait dire que c'était plutôt gros le coup des bombardements qui atteignent comme par hasard les deux seules portions de route menant au stalag 13…

Le sergent Kinchloe et le caporal Lebeau le rejoignirent alors qu'il continuait de suivre les faits et gestes des allemands, son esprit étant néanmoins préoccupé par toute autre chose.

- Vous pensez que ça va aller pour Newkirk ? Demanda le jeune homme, pensif, sans même regarder ses compagnons.

- Pour l'instant oui. Lui répondit Kinch. Mais une fois rentré en Angleterre…

- La Cour martiale. Termina Lebeau.

- Vous pensez que le capitaine va aller jusque là ?

- On risque la Cour martiale pour beaucoup moins grave que ça, Carter. Il a quasiment défiguré le capitaine et sincèrement, je ne crois pas que Lackey aura le moindre remord.

Kinch n'avait aucune raison de mentir au jeune américain. De toute façon, celui-ci savait aussi bien que tout le monde ce qu'agresser un officier supérieur pouvait entraîner.

- Quel idiot. Murmura le français pour lui-même en pensant à la situation dans laquelle son ami anglais s'était mis.

- On devrait pouvoir persuader le capitaine Lackey, non ? Demanda Carter, de l'espoir plein les yeux.

Lebeau soupira devant l'air candide de l'américain et secoua la tête.

- La seule façon serait de terminer le travail commencé par Newkirk. Railla t-il.

Carter ne répondit rien à cette remarque, se contentant de réfléchir. Au désespoir de ses deux compagnons, il semblait vraiment prendre cette éventualité au sérieux.

- Carter ! Le réprimanda Lebeau en lui frappant le bras. On ne va pas assassiner de capitaine !

- J'espère bien ! Leur parvint une voix amusée.

Lebeau ne put empêcher le rouge de teinter ses joues alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait presque crié sa dernière phrase, attirant l'attention de quelques prisonniers. Celui qui venait de parler sortait de la baraque deux et s'approchait des trois comparses en souriant.

Le sergent Wilson. Kinch lui avait demandé de venir jeter un œil aux blessures de Lackey.

- Un nez cassé et une légère commotion. Le capitaine vivra. Bien qu'à vous entendre je ne sois plus certain que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Plaisanta Wilson.

oOo

Les deux seuls occupants de la baraque six qui préféraient le calme de leurs quartiers au soleil de l'extérieur eurent vite fait de changer d'avis lorsqu'ils virent entrer le caporal Newkirk. Son visage sombre les incita à quitter le confort de leurs couchettes au plus vite. Tout le monde dans le camp connaissait l'anglais et son tempérament. S'il était de bonne compagnie la plupart du temps, il ne valait mieux pas être dans les parages lorsque son humeur tournait.

Newkirk ne fit pas attention aux deux hommes qui quittaient les lieux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un endroit où réfléchir quelques minutes sans être dérangé. Il savait que le colonel Hogan ne tarderait pas à rentrer de mission et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui faire face dans cet état. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, son cœur menaçant de lui arracher la poitrine à chaque battement. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il ressentait, ses émotions se mêlant pour former cette bouillie indigeste qui lui contractait l'estomac. Du soulagement, de la culpabilité, de la peur…

Et ses mains. Elles étaient encore rouges. Le visage saignait facilement et exploser le nez du capitaine ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé question hémorragie. Malgré sa confusion, l'anglais ne empêcher un sourire sadique de lui déformer les lèvres. L'image du fier capitaine de la RAF avec un nez tordu n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Mais cet instant de satisfaction ne dura pas longtemps. Pliant compulsivement son poing au souvenir des coups portés, il en ressenti immédiatement les effets secondaires non désirés. Une douleur aigue que l'adrénaline avait du masquer jusque là explosa dans sa main droite. Il avait vraiment du frapper très fort. Newkirk porta sa main blessée devant ses yeux et réessaya de plier les doigts, plus doucement cette fois. Ce qui n'empêcha pas la douleur de se diffuser sournoisement dans ses os.

Avisant le lavabo situé entre deux lits, Newkirk décida de se laver les mains. Si le colonel devait venir lui faire la leçon, il valait mieux qu'il ne le trouve pas couvert de sang. Le coté tueur sanguinaire ne jouerais probablement pas en sa faveur. Newkirk, qui s'apprêtait à tourner le robinet d'eau, suspendit son geste. Et s'il l'avait tué ? Si Carter et Kinch n'étaient pas intervenus, est-ce qu'il serait allé aussi loin ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pu s'arrêter ? A cette idée, l'anglais frissonna et fut pris d'un vertige qui le força à se retenir à l'évier.

_Bon sang_, pensa t-il, _tu es allé trop loin cette fois mon vieux_. _Le gouverneur va être furieux… Et tout ça pour quoi, hein ? Pour rien. Quel imbécile tu fais Peter. Imbécile et inutile… _

L'eau froide glissait sur ses mains, tournant au rouge avant de disparaître dans le siphon. Doucement, les traces vermeilles disparaissaient sous l'action du savon mais l'anglais continuait de frotter sa peau, ignorant la douleur de sa main droite, le regard plongé dans un passé qui aujourd'hui lui paraissait bien futile…

[Flash back]

La dizaine de recrues destinées à devenir des pilotes de chasse se détendait dans le dortoir. La journée avait été longue et harassante, alternant entre cours de théorie et entraînement physique. Le capitaine Lackey ne laissait rien passer. C'était dur mais ce n'est que comme cela qu'ils deviendraient les meilleurs.

Newkirk était le moins gradé et surtout le seul cockney de la bande mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de s'intégrer. Il avait toujours eu des facilités à nouer des liens avec les gens qui l'entouraient. Et même s'il en faisait parfois un peu trop, seul le résultat comptait. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Il l'avait été bien trop longtemps. Alors il faisait de son mieux, obéissant aux ordres, se liant d'amitié avec les autres recrues, les divertissant à l'aide de blagues et de tours de passe-passe.

Il était vite devenu un membre à part entière de l'unité et avait commencé à comprendre en quoi l'armée était une grande famille. Chacun était là pour couvrir les autres, ils devaient se protéger et s'entraider. Quoi qu'il advienne. Enfin, en théorie. Si Newkirk ne se faisait jamais ennuyer par les autres hommes de l'unité, à l'exception de quelques plaisanteries quant à son accent, ce n'était pas le cas du jeune élève officier Joshua Mason.

Le garçon était le plus jeune du groupe et pourtant l'un des plus gradés ce qui attisait quelques jalousies. Rien de bien méchant, quelques railleries, quelques farces de gamin. Jamais Newkirk ne participait mais il ne faisait rien non plus pour empêcher ses autres compagnons de s'amuser même s'il pouvait voir à quel point cela touchait le jeune homme. Le garçon n'était pas très grand et d'allure plutôt frêle ce qui contrastait considérablement avec son statut de militaire et ne l'aidait pas à avoir confiance en lui.

Mason se mettait de lui-même à l'écart du groupe sans se rendre compte que cela risquait surtout d'empirer les choses. Ce soir ne faisait exception.

La plupart des hommes étaient réunis autour de la table qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, fixant avec concentration les trois cartes retournées devant leur magicien attitré. Mason quant à lui s'était éloigné du groupe pour s'étendre sur sa couchette, le nez plongé dans un livre.

Bien que concentré lui aussi sur sa démonstration, Newkirk avait remarqué que le garçon n'avait pas tourné les pages de son bouquin depuis un moment déjà. Il savait que le jeune officier mourrait d'envie de rejoindre ses camarades pour tenter sa chance au jeu du caporal mais la crainte des brimades l'en empêchait. Il se contentait donc d'observer à distance.

- Deux valets, une reine, trouvez la reine ! Les incita Newkirk, s'amusant de la perplexité de ses compagnons qui n'avaient pas encore réussi à mettre la main sur la reine en question.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas retiré la reine ? Suspecta l'un des soldats.

- Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas vérifier par toi même, Patterson ? L'invita le caporal, le sourire aux lèvres.

Toujours suspicieux et gardant un œil sur Newkirk au cas où, Patterson retourna les trois cartes une à une. Un valet de pique, un valet de trèfle et… une reine de cœur.

- D'accord. S'avoua-t-il vaincu, observant d'un air perplexe les cartes qui se trouvaient sur la table. Tu m'as bien eu Newkirk mais il y a surement un truc.

- Ah oui ? Demanda le caporal d'un air innocent qui ne trompa personne, son sourire narquois y étant probablement pour quelque chose.

Un sergent, blond et grand, au sourire rieur auquel nombre de filles avaient du succomber, amusé par le comportement de Newkirk, passa derrière lui pour lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux.

- Ca c'est bien notre petit cockney. Plaisanta t-il. Toujours une carte dans la manche !

- Eh ! Protesta Newkirk en éloignant la main du sergent pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Il n'y a pas de carte dans ma manche !

Sur ce, il releva l'une de ses manches, faisant tomber une vingtaine de cartes sur la table, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Il parvint même à obtenir un léger sourire de la part du petit Mason. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, avec tout le mal qu'il se donnait !

- Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de sortir en ville pour une fois ? Suggéra soudain Patterson. On est samedi, il y a sûrement un tas de minettes qui n'attendent que nous.

Plusieurs sifflements enjoués firent écho à cette proposition bien que le nom de Lackey fut soufflé par quelques soldats inquiets.

- Bah, il ne va pas nous empêcher de nous amuser un peu ! Réagi Patterson. Allez les gars, un peu de courage !

Cette fois, il fut suivi par la majorité des hommes, Newkirk y compris. Il n'avait pas pu profiter de la présence d'une jolie femme depuis qu'il avait été affecté à cette unité. Et ça commençait à lui manquer.

Seul Le jeune élève officier Mason ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de cette petite virée en ville. Et Newkirk n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

- Alors Mason, tu te décides ? Lança le sergent qui se trouvait derrière Newkirk, vite relancé par les autres membres de l'unité.

- Je préfère rester ici. Répondit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux. Sa réaction fit soupirer Newkirk. Ce garçon avait le grade le plus élevé et il était incapable de s'imposer face à ses camarades…

Camardes qui profitaient de ce manque de conviction pour essayer d'entraîner le gamin à leur suite, saisissant son bras pour le tirer hors de sa couchette.

- Allez mon p'tit gars, viens avec nous. On te trouvera une jolie fille rien que pour toi. Essaya de le convaincre l'un des anglais.

- Je te parie qu'il est encore puceau. Lança l'un des futurs pilotes.

- A vingt ans, ce serait triste ! Rétorqua un autre, sans pour autant dissimuler son amusement.

En le voyant incapable de se défendre et être trimballé comme une poupée de chiffon vers la porte du dortoir, Newkirk eut soudain un élan de sympathie pour le jeune anglais. Le caporal prit tout de même le temps de ranger ses cartes dans leur boîte avant d'intervenir :

- Je crois que je vais rester ici. Je ne me sens pas très bien et si jamais ça empire et que Lackey le remarque, il va m'en faire baver demain.

- Mais on ne va pas aller s'amuser dehors sans l'un des nôtres... Rétorqua le sergent qui lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux. Et puis on compte sur tes tours de magie pour appâter les filles.

- Tu devrais t'en sortir sans, Kyle. Lui répondit Newkirk en toute franchise.

- S'il est malade, on ne va pas le traîner de force. Fit remarquer Patterson.

- C'est sûr. Rajouta un autre soldat. Repose-toi Newkirk. On essaiera de ramener une bouteille de whisky en douce.

- Merci. Je vais probablement m'ennuyer un peu tout seul mais je survivrais.

Newkirk ponctua chacun de ses mots par un regard appuyé en direction de Mason, espérant de tout son cœur que celui-ci saisisse la perche tendue et ne rende pas tous ses efforts inutiles. Heureusement, si le garçon n'était pas très courageux, il était intelligent et bien que cela le surprenne, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que le caporal jouait la comédie pour lui venir en aide.

- Je peux rester si tu préfère. Suggéra t-il.

Newkirk acquiesça et l'invita à le rejoindre à la table où il était toujours assis. Personne ne retint Mason. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher de rester si c'était pour tenir compagnie à l'un des leurs. Evidemment, ils suspectaient tous Newkirk de ne pas être réellement malade mais, après tout, si les deux hommes avaient envie de rester s'ennuyer au dortoir au lieu de sortir ce n'était pas leur problème.

L'équipe de futurs pilotes, laissant à contrecœur deux de ses membres derrière et ignorant royalement les consignes du capitaine Lackey quant au couvre-feu, sortit finalement du dortoir. Soulagé, Mason s'assit en face de Newkirk.

- Merci, pour… enfin pour m'avoir tiré de là. Bégaya le jeune homme.

_Irrécupérable._ Pensa Newkirk en secouant la tête de gauche à droite tout en faisant apparaître trois cartes de nulle part.

- Deux valets, une reine, où est la reine ?

[Fin du flash back]

C'était la première fois qu'il aidait le jeune anglais mais c'était loin d'être la dernière. Si Newkirk était sorti avec le reste de son unité ce soir là tout aurait été différent…

**A suivre… **

**Toutes les réponses devraient arriver dans le prochain chapitre. Merci pour les reviews ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien le bonjour à vous, lecteurs ! Désolée pour le retard mais ce chapitre m'a posé un peu plus de soucis que les autres. Je ne suis pas très douée pour ce qui est des sentiments des personnages. Il faut savoir doser pour éviter trop de sentimentalisme ce qui a été assez difficile. Je vous laisse juger. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais le prochain devrait rattraper ce manque. **

**Et merci pour les reviews ! Les commentaires sont toujours bienvenus et surtout, ils aident à écrire plus vite… Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9**

**Coupable de Loyauté**

Ce soir là, il avait fait un choix. Il avait décidé de protéger le jeune Joshua Mason, quoi qu'il lui en coûte… Il aurait pu ignorer la solitude et la détresse du garçon mais il ne l'avait pas fait et aujourd'hui, il le regrettait.

L'eau froide cessa de couler sur les mains de Newkirk tandis que les images du passé s'effaçaient peu à peu, ne laissant derrière elles que le goût amer du présent.

- Josh… Soupira l'anglais tout en observant le bleu qui commençait à se former sur le dos de sa main droite.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte de la baraque s'ouvrir derrière lui et bondit de surprise au contact d'une main sur son épaule.

- Colonel ! S'écria t-il d'une voix un peu plus aigue qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en reconnaissant l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui.

Instinctivement, il s'éloigna de son supérieur, buttant malencontreusement contre l'une des couchettes et se retrouvant assis sur le matelas.

Hogan observait la réaction de son caporal sans dire un mot. Il avait l'impression de se trouver en face d'un animal sauvage blessé et pris au piège. Le regard fuyant de Newkirk finit par croiser le sien et Hogan s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle Newkirk réussissait à feindre le sentiment de culpabilité.

L'anglais savait que les réprimandes qui allaient suivre étaient méritées mais étrangement, aucun reproche ne sortit de la bouche du colonel. C'était idiot mais subitement, Hogan ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il était censé dire. D'autant qu'il ne savait pas réellement ce qui s'était passé dans le tunnel.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Newkirk se confie soudainement à lui.

- Je n'ai jamais été qu'un bon à rien colonel, murmura l'anglais en regardant son supérieur droit dans les yeux, mais ce type… Il me l'a fait ressentir jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles.

Un rictus de dégout retroussa furtivement les lèvres de Newkirk alors qu'il évoquait son ancien instructeur. L'anglais ne parlait que très rarement de lui mais la situation ne lui laissait pas le choix. Et puis, il ne voulait pas que le colonel perde la confiance qu'il avait en lui comme en chacun des membres de leur équipe.

Newkirk marqua une pause, hésitant encore à se confier comme il s'apprêtait à faire. Pour l'encourager à continuer, Hogan tira une chaise et s'assit dos à la table qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce opposé à la couchette sur laquelle était assis Newkirk. Le visage de l'anglais lui était caché par le pilier de bois du lit mais il pouvait toujours voir ses mains. Newkirk serait plus à l'aise pour parler avec cette distance entre eux.

En effet, Newkirk se décida :

- Je sais que Lackey vous a dit que j'ai fait de la prison avant de rentrer dans l'armée. Un an pour vol à la tire. Je n'en ai fait que la moitié, c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Enfin, a priori, ça ne vous dérange pas d'avoir un criminel dans l'équipe.

C'est vrai que les talents de Newkirk en matière de vol étaient un atout indispensable à la réussite de bon nombre de missions. Hogan ne pouvait pas le nier.

- Ca me dérange. Dit-il pourtant.

Le visage de Newkirk se décomposa mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander si le colonel pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire que ce dernier rajouta d'une voix amusée :

- Ca me dérange d'avoir sous mes ordres un voleur… qui se soit déjà fait prendre.

La remarque eut l 'effet escompté. La tension retomba des épaules de l'anglais qui rit de s'être laissé dupé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, par son supérieur.

- Si ce n'est que ça gouverneur, je peux vous assurer que je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive plus.

- Bien. Répondit Hogan en souriant.

Plus détendu après s'être rendu compte que le colonel ne le jugerait pas pour ce qu'il était, Newkirk continua son récit :

- En prison, il y avait ce lieutenant de la Royal Air Force. Un type super, honnête et respecté de tous. Un genre de héros, si on oublie le double homicide… Une bagarre qui avait mal tournée si je me souviens bien mais ce n'est pas important. Il m'a dit une fois que je ferais un bon soldat. Ca m'a fait rire sur le coup mais plus j'y pensais et plus l'idée me plaisait. Alors quand je suis sorti, je me suis engagé. C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour rester dans le droit chemin. Ensuite je suppose que mon histoire rejoint celle d'un tas d'autres gars. Avec la guerre, je suis vite devenu caporal et on m'a proposé une place de pilote. Les premiers raids sur l'Allemagne ont tué beaucoup d'anglais et ils n'ont pas trouvé assez d'officiers pour les remplacer…

La voix de l'anglais se fit plus lointaine alors qu'il se rappelait ces temps qui paraissaient si lointains. Hogan comprenait bien ce sentiment. Lui aussi avait parfois l'impression d'avoir toujours été prisonnier de ce camp, même s'il pouvait sortir prendre l'air quand bon lui semblait. Dans ces moments là, les souvenirs de son pays, de sa famille, lui semblaient tout droit sortis d'un rêve.

- J'ai tout de suite vu que le capitaine avait un problème avec moi. Parce que j'avais fait de la prison, parce que j'étais suis un cockney. Pour lui je n'avais pas ma place dans son unité d'élite mais je ne lui ai jamais laissé une occasion d'en faire la preuve. Jusqu'au vol.

- L'argent pour les familles des pilotes. Ne put s'empêcher de compléter Hogan. Et comme Newkirk ne semblait pas vouloir continuer, se doutant de ce que Lackey avait pu raconter à ce sujet, le colonel rajouta :

- Je te connais Newkirk, tu ne l'as pas volé.

Il en était persuadé. Du moins, il l'espérait tellement qu'il s'en croyait persuadé.

Les poings de Newkirk se contractèrent, ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il soufflait :

- Vous ne me connaissez pas. Si vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites, vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Newkirk…

Le caporal se leva et planta son regard dans celui de son supérieur.

- Vous avez raison, je ne l'ai pas pris. Pas cette fois mais je suis responsable.

- Qui essayes-tu de protéger ? Demanda le colonel qui savait que la seule raison valable pour que Newkirk ne clame pas son innocence, pour peu qu'il soit innocent, était qu'il protégeait le véritable voleur.

L'anglais paru surprit de la déduction du colonel et réfléchit un moment avant de se décider.

- Après tout, ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant.

Il tira une chaise et s'assit en face du chef des prisonniers, croisant ses mains sur la table. Avisant les quelques cartes qui traînaient sur la table, le reste du paquet ayant sans doute été perdu ou trop abimé, Newkirk en saisit une. Une dame de cœur…

- Josh Mason. C'était un gamin de mon unité. Un gosse intelligent, élève officier à dix-neuf ans. Mais pas fait pour être soldat… Il était trop gentil, un peu comme Carter, incapable de faire valoir son grade pour se faire respecter. Les gars le chahutaient pas mal à cause de ça. Pas méchamment mais c'était déjà trop.

Newkirk fit disparaître et réapparaitre la carte entre ses doigts plusieurs fois avant de devoir s'arrêter, la douleur dans sa main droite le forçant à reposer la carte sur la table. Le colonel Hogan n'était pas aveugle, il avait vu la marque violacée qui courrait sur le dos de sa main et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner comment l'anglais s'était blessé.

- C'était un chouette môme. Il ne voulait pas se battre, il était terrifié à l'idée de piloter un chasseur. Alors je lui ai promis que je veillerais sur lui et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien tant que je surveillerais ses arrières…

Newkirk baissa les yeux sur la table de peur que le colonel lise la culpabilité qui s'y reflétait.

Il m'a dit un jour que depuis tout petit il voulait devenir médecin et je suis sûr qu'il aurait pu y parvenir. Il était assez malin pour ça. Enfin, un père général, ça a suffit pour que le gosse tire un trait sur ses rêves. Je lui ai dit de parler avec son père mais il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

- Alors il a volé l'argent pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Compléta Hogan.

- Josh a fait ça sur un coup de tête. Il n'est pas parti. Je savais qu'il risquait de faire une chose stupide alors je l'ai suivi et je l'ai arrêté avant qu'il ne quitte la caserne. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit pris pour un déserteur, il aurait pu être tué pour ça… Le vol a été découvert presque immédiatement et l'alerte a été donnée. J'ai ordonné au gamin de se cacher. Si on me trouvait seul dans un hangar désert, je savais que personne n'allait le fouiller… Je me suis laissé prendre et Lackey n'a pas mis longtemps avant de faire ses propres conclusions. Et comme l'argent n'a jamais été retrouvé, le capitaine était persuadé que je l'avais dissimulé quelque part. Et croyez moi, il a tout fait pour que je lui dise où.

- Le gamin ne s'est pas dénoncé ? Hogan avait du mal à comprendre que l'on puisse laisser un ami se faire accuser à sa place.

Newkirk releva son regard vers lui, un regard dur et sans appel.

- Je le lui ai interdit. J'ai l'habitude d'être traité comme un criminel. Lui, il ne l'aurait pas supporté… Il n'était pas assez fort…

Et là, Hogan comprit soudainement la rancœur qui émanait de l'anglais, la culpabilité qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

_C'était un lâche, on l'a retrouvé pendu au bout d'une corde dans le dortoir. Il a préféré la fuite au combat. _

Newkirk serra le poing alors que les mots de Lackey lui revenaient en mémoire. IL était allé le voir pour s'excuser de son comportement, pour parler avec lui malgré la rancune qu'il entretenait à son égard. Il l'avait fait pour le colonel Hogan et pour le reste de l'équipe, pour ne pas risquer de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur la mission. Et il lui avait demandé des nouvelles du jeune Mason. Au fond de lui, il se doutait que le garçon n'était probablement plus de ce monde. Tellement de pilotes étaient descendus par l'ennemi que ce soit dans le ciel allemand ou anglais. Mais pas comme ça.

S'il n'avait pas pris sa défense, s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté lors de sa fuite, s'il ne s'était pas fait accusé à sa place, Joshua ne se serait pas retrouvé au pied du mur. Il serait probablement toujours en vie… Et lui, lui n'aurait pas eu à subir tout ça. Pour rien.

_Un lâche_. Le mot de trop. Le capitaine n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le coup venir.

- Il est mort. Se contenta de répondre l'anglais. Et moi je vais retourner en prison. Enfin, ça ne changera pas beaucoup. Même si ici ce n'est pas pareil. D'ailleurs, après ce que j'ai fais au capitaine, je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi dans l'équipe.

Lentement, le colonel se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de son caporal, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Newkirk. Tu es le meilleur appât que j'aie.

Sur ce, l'américain laissa l'anglais méditer sur ses paroles. Chose qui, état de stress oblige, mit un peu de temps.

- Un appât ? Releva finalement Newkirk, pris soudain d'un très mauvais pressentiment.

Aucune explication ne vint confirmer ses doutes, le colonel avait déjà quitté la baraque.

oOo

Ne_wkirk, imbécile… Qui pourrait te reprocher d'être trop loyal ? _Songea le colonel en s'éloignant de la baraque six.

Après avoir écouté l'anglais se mettre à nu sur son passé, le chef des prisonniers n'avait plus eu le courage de le sermonner. De toute façon, Newkirk savait très bien ce qu'il risquait à présent et même si Hogan ne pouvait cautionner la violence dont il avait fait preuve à l'égard d'un supérieur hiérarchique, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir. Pas après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. D'autant que la version du caporal avait très certainement été allégée de quelques détails.

Hogan rangea dans un coin de son esprit son inquiétude concernant le pickpocket de l'équipe et se focalisa sur sa mission actuelle, saluant le garde de la Luftwaffe posté à l'entré du bureau de Klink avant d'y entrer.

Hilda, toujours fidèle à son poste, leva les yeux de ses papiers pour identifier le visiteur et rougit lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait. Hogan lui servit un de ces sourires enjôleurs dont il avait le secret et posa son index sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour lui intimer le silence. Il s'approcha ensuite de la porte du bureau du commandant du camp et y colla son oreille.

Comme prévu, le colonel Klink n'était pas seul. Bien qu'il l'aurait sans doute préféré, la compagnie d'un général de la gestapo et d'Eberhart en particulier n'était pas des plus plaisantes.

- Bien sûr. Entendit Hogan, reconnaissant immédiatement l'intonation hypocrite du commandant du camp. Vous pouvez rester jusqu'à ce que la route soit praticable. C'est un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous, si je peux vous être d'une quelconque utilité.

Là, c'était le moment parfait !

Le colonel américain ouvrit brutalement la porte, affichant un air outré et ignorant totalement la présence du général de la gestapo alors qu'il passait près de lui et posait ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau de Klink.

- C'est intolérable ! S'écria t-il avant que les mêmes mots n'aient eu la chance de franchir la bouche grande ouverte de Klink.

- Les prisonniers peuvent faire irruption dans votre bureau à leur guise, Klink ? Et vous me répétez que ce stalag est le plus sûr d'Allemagne ? Intervint le général Eberhart, visiblement peu satisfait du manque de rigueur dans la sécurité du camp.

_Bien._ Se dit Hogan. _Plus vite il voudra rejoindre Berlin et mieux ce sera pour nos affaires. _

Faisant semblant d'ignorer l'intervention du général, Hogan continua sur sa lancée :

- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser Schultz faire ça, c'est contre la convention de Genève.

Le commandant du camp fixa un instant le chef des prisonniers, ne comprenant absolument pas de quoi ce dernier était en train de parler.

- Schultz ? Questionna t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Il m'a demandé de former une équipe pour remettre la route en état. Vous n'avez pas le droit de forcer les prisonniers de guerre à travailler ! Nous n'avons rien à voir avec les dégâts causés à cette route, il n'y a aucune raison pour que mes hommes aient à les réparer.

- A vrai dire, ce sont vos alliés qui ont bombardé cette zone. Donc il serait logique que vous répariez les dégâts. Je dois avouer que Schultz a peut être eu une bonne idée pour une fois, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître…

Coupant court à toute réflexion inutile de la part du colonel allemand, réflexion qui pourrait très bien compromettre la réussite de son plan, Hogan pris un air scandalisé.

- Vous ne m'obligerez pas à former cette équipe !

Klink jubilait toujours lorsqu'il pensait avoir le dessus sur l'américain, ce qui était étonnamment rare malgré le fait qu'il soit censé être son prisonnier. Le plus dur pour Hogan était de l'amener à croire qu'il avait réellement tout pouvoir sur ses prisonniers, ce qui dans un autre camp aurait été le cas. Mais le stalag 13 avait un atout que les autres n'avaient pas, le colonel de l'US Air Force Robert Hogan. Evidemment, le fait que le commandant du camp soit un parfait idiot lui facilitait aussi la tâche.

Une petite lueur de sadisme s'alluma dans le regard de l'allemand et Hogan sut qu'il avait gagné.

- Vous ferez exactement ce que Schultz vous a demandé. Choisissez une dizaine de volontaires, qu'ils le soient ou non. Soyez devant la grille à quatorze heures précises.

- Mais… Commença le colonel Hogan dans une tentative volontairement ratée de faire changer d'avis l'allemand.

- A moins que vous préfériez que vos hommes aient à se passer de douche et de pain blanc pour la semaine à venir.

Hogan lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit rien, laissant Klink croire qu'il venait de remporter la partie.

Ledit colonel allemand leva un regard fier en direction du général de la gestapo qui était resté silencieux durant l'échange mais la moue de dégoût qu'arborait celui-ci l'empêcha de savourer pleinement sa victoire sur l'américain qu'il se contenta de congédier d'un mouvement agacé de la main.

_Ca devient presque trop facile_. S'amusa Hogan sans quitter son masque de vaincu, sortant de la pièce la tête basse et les épaules lourdes du poids de la défaite, esquissant un rapide salut avant de claquer la porte derrière lui pour ajouter une pointe de drame à la scène.

Une petite pierre de plus rajoutée à l'édifice de son plan.

Mais la partie était loin d'être terminée. Il suffisait qu'une seule pierre soit mal placée et tout l'édifice s'écroulerait. Et cela ne concernait pas seulement la mission. Toute l'organisation serait en danger s'il commettait la moindre erreur. Ou si l'un de ses hommes devenait trop distrait par les démons de son passé pour suivre les ordres à la lettre…

**A suivre… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Quand le lapin devient le loup**

_Pourquoi moi ?_ Soupira intérieurement Newkirk en donnant un coup de pelle dans la terre pour la jeter dans l'un des larges trous qui parsemaient la route. Evidemment il savait très bien pourquoi le colonel l'avait choisi et il n'avait pas osé contredire sa décision. Le colonel était compréhensif mais pas autant et lui n'était pas suicidaire.

Quoique son rôle dans cette mission risquait tout aussi bien de le mener droit au paradis. Dans le meilleur des cas…

_Un appât… Je savais que ca allait être quelque chose dans ce genre là. _

L'anglais soupira et tapota le sol du dos de sa pelle pour tasser la terre sans y mette une once de conviction. Après tout, il était soldat pas jardinier.

- _Shnell _! Râla l'un des gardes qui surveillait le travail des prisonniers.

Newkirk creusa le sol un peu plus rapidement pour montrer sa bonne volonté. Jusqu'à ce que le garde qui l'avait interpellé lui tourne le dos. Il planta alors l'outil dans la terre pour pouvoir se reposer sur son manche tout en observant les alentours.

Trois gardes de la gestapo, deux de la Luftwaffe et tout ce petit monde encadré par Schultz et Eberhart.

Le tout pour garder un œil sur le colonel Hogan et les sept hommes qu'il avait choisi pour réparer les dégâts causés à la route. L'américain avait voulu écarter d'office tous les soldats, mis à part lui même, qui avaient creusé la route la nuit passée pour la rendre impraticable. Sauf que lorsqu'il avait énoncé son plan et en particulier le rôle joué par Newkirk, Lebeau s'était immédiatement porté volontaire.

« Je ne vais pas laisser un anglais s'attribuer toute la réussite de cette mission. » Avait clamé le français mais personne n'était dupe, ce qu'il voulait c'était garder un œil sur son ami. Personne ne pouvait le blâmer pour ça.

Hogan quant à lui avait d'autres inquiétudes. Il n'y avait qu'une chance sur deux pour que le général de la gestapo décide de superviser les travaux plutôt que de rester au camp à veiller sur son chargement. Or sa présence était plus que requise pour la bonne réussite du plan de Hogan. Evidemment celui-ci avait gardé en réserve quelques arguments pour convaincre le général de veiller lui-même au bon déroulement des travaux mais il n'aurait pas pu garantir leur succès. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'y recourir.

Au final, deux choses avaient poussé le général à accompagner les prisonniers hors du camp : Sa volonté de quitter au plus vite le stalag 13 et la présence de Newkirk parmi les « volontaires. » Hogan n'avait pas manqué l'intérêt que l'allemand semblait porter au caporal anglais et il comptait bien en profiter.

- Vous croyez que ça va aller, mon colonel ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Louis. Newkirk sait très bien ce qu'il a à faire.

- Ce n'est pas Newkirk qui m'inquiète mais le plan… Murmura Lebeau pour que seul son supérieur puisse l'entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre mes plans ? A un ou deux détails près, celui-ci est parfait.

L'assurance exagérée du colonel lui valu un regard noir lourd de sens de la part du caporal français. « A un ou deux détails près », c'était loin d'être rassurant.

oOo

Les sergents Kinch et Carter étaient restés au stalag et attendaient tous deux dans le tunnel, près de la radio, des nouvelles de leurs compagnons. Kinch était assis devant la radio, concentré sur le grésillement de ses écouteurs. Carter se tenait debout juste derrière lui, trépignant d'impatience et d'inquiétude. Il triturait nerveusement un bâton de dynamite sans se rendre réellement compte que c'était un explosif plutôt instable et qu'à le manipuler de la sorte il risquait de tout faire sauter.

- Vous devriez peut être poser ça avant de tous nous tuer, sergent. Suggéra une voix en provenance du tunnel.

Suivant le regard du capitaine Lackey qui venait de les rejoindre, Kinch failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant ce avec quoi Carter jouait et le lui arracha des mains pour le poser délicatement sur le bureau.

- Carter ! Le sermonna t-il. Ca ne va pas ?

- Oh. Se contenta de dire l'intéressé. Tu sais, ça n'explose pas comme ça.

- Ah oui ? Tu as déjà essayé ?

- Des nouvelles du colonel Hogan ? S'intéressa Lackey en se rapprochant des deux américains, coupant court à leur argumentation.

- Pas encore. Répondit Kinch en appuyant sa réponse d'un mouvement négatif de la tête, évitant de regarder l'anglais en face.

- Ils vont réussir. Assura Carter. Newkirk est le meilleur. Il appuya ses derniers mots d'un regard de défi en direction du capitaine.

- A force de me l'entendre dire, je vais finir par le croire.

Les mots n'étaient pas très convaincants et cela se confirma lorsque le capitaine anglais rajouta :

- Ses actes sont pourtant loin d'être exemplaires.

Son visage tuméfié en témoignait. Bien qu'il l'ait cherché, le caporal n'avait pas à lever la main sur lui. Et rien ne pourrait changer l'idée que Lackey avait de Newkirk. A ses yeux, il ne serait jamais un soldat de la Royal Air Force.

La réaction du jeune sergent le surpris autant qu'elle surprit Kinch.

Carter planta son regard dans celui de l'anglais, serrant les poings.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'emporta t-il. Si vous saviez tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce que nous avons fait, vous ne diriez pas ça.

Il se mordit aussitôt la lèvre, baissant la tête en se rendant compte qu'il s'adressait à un capitaine.

Kinch jeta un œil inquiet en direction de l'officier anglais mais la réaction de celui-ci était loin d'être celle qu'il avait crainte. Actuellement, Lackey souriait, appréciant la hargne soudaine du jeune américain. La première fois qu'il avait vu Carter, lorsque son avion avait été abattu deux nuits plus tôt, il n'aurait pas pensé que ce garçon puisse élever la voix contre un supérieur. Il s'était trompé. Et s'il s'était trompé sur le compte du sergent américain, alors peu être qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dans le juste à propos du caporal Newkirk.

L'anglais attrapa une chaise et la tira près du bureau ou reposait la radio pour s'y asseoir. A la surprise des deux américains, tout en gardant son regard fixé sur Carter, il annonça :

- J'ai tout mon temps. Racontez-moi.

_Newkirk a du frapper sacrément fort_. Se dit Kinch, plus qu'étonné que le capitaine s'intéresse réellement aux faits d'arme de leur anglais attitré.

Carter eu un moment d'hésitation mais la détermination remplaça vite le doute dans ses yeux alors qu'il commençait à parler de toutes ces fois où Newkirk les avait sorti des pires situations.

oOo

Le général Eberhart fulminait intérieurement. Surveiller de stupides prisonniers de guerre n'était pas son travail. D'autant que de son point de vue le simple fait de faire des prisonniers était une aberration, gaspillant les vivres de l'armée allemande et ses ressources humaines. Tous ces soldats enchaînés à des postes de garde au lieu de combattre sur le front...

Seulement, lorsqu'il avait vu cet anglais monter dans le camion qui devait emmener les prisonniers jusqu'à la route, il avait été pris d'un très mauvais sentiment. Il avait remplacé une partie des hommes de Klink par les siens pour s'assurer qu'aucune tentative d'évasion n'ait lieu une fois à l'extérieur du camp. Étrangement, rien de ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Klink ne lui paraissait digne de confiance. Et ce sergent Schultz n'aidait pas à remonter le niveau. Le seul camp n'ayant eu à déplorer aucune évasion ? Les prisonniers devaient vraiment s'y sentir bien... Ou alors cela cachait quelque chose d'autre. Parce que, pour Eberhart, il ne devait pas être bien difficile de s'échapper du stalag 13.

Il avait déjà entendu parler du stalag et du colonel Klink auparavant, ainsi que de ce colonel Hogan qui semblait, et c'était très inquiétant, diriger le camp en lieu et place des allemands. Ce major Hochstetter qu'il avait rencontré une fois à Berlin était complètement obsédé par ce stalag qui à l'en croire serait l'origine de tous les maux en Allemagne. Peut être y avait il un fond de vérité dans ses élucubrations après tout.

Et voilà où il en était avec toutes ses questions, à réprimander le sergent Schultz qui s'était endormi à l'arrière du camion au lieu de surveiller les prisonniers.

- Je ne vous menacerais même pas du front russe ! Vous risqueriez de nous faire perdre la guerre à vous tout seul !

- Je jure mon général que je reposais seulement mes yeux. Pour pouvoir les garder ouverts plus longtemps et empêcher toute tentative d'évasion !

Il était presque convainquant. Mais être presque convainquant ne risquait pas de fonctionner sur quelqu'un qui avait passé les dernières années de sa vie à améliorer ses techniques « d'interrogation ». Sauf pour cette fois.

_- Der Engländer! Wo ist der Engländer?_ S'époumona soudain le général, faisant sursauter tous les hommes alentour.

- _Der Engländer_ ? Vous voulez dire Newkirk ? Il est là. Affirma Schultz en désignant du doigt un espace vide de toute vie humaine.

Il y avait des gardes, des prisonniers mais à cet endroit précis, il n'y avait qu'une pelle plantée dans la terre retournée.

oOo

Une branche frappa Newkirk en plein visage, entaillant légèrement sa joue alors qu'il courrait à perdre haleine entre les arbres. Sa longue expérience en matière de sabotage de routes et d'explosions de convois allemands lui donnait un avantage certain. Il connaissait sans aucun doute les lieux bien mieux que ses poursuivants.

En revanche, les allemands, eux, étaient armés. Il n'avait pas osé pointer ce petit défaut dans le plan du colonel Hogan et commençait à s'en mordre les doigts.

L'anglais trébucha sur une racine et retrouva son équilibre juste à temps pour voir l'écorce d'un arbre qui se trouvait tout près de lui voler en éclats. IL était trop loin pour que ses poursuivants puissent le voir ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : Les gardes tiraient à l'aveugle !

Newkirk sentit les poils de son échine se hérisser à l'idée que la prochaine balle pourrait très bien être pour lui.

_Bon, fini de jouer. Je suis assez loin maintenant. _

Sans se soucier de laisser des traces, au contraire, le caporal anglais écrasa sans ménagement les fougères qui se trouvaient sur son passage et, après s'être assuré que les allemands n'allaient pas surgir des fourrés, fit brusquement demi-tour.

La vue fugace d'un tissu noir entre les branchages et il se plaqua au sol, suffisamment loin de son parcours d'origine, tout du moins l'espérait t-il, pour que les gardes de la gestapo continuent leur chemin sans le voir. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas de chiens et se fiaient uniquement aux traces laissés par le fuyard, sans se douter un seul instant qu'elles étaient intentionnelles. Fuir les patrouilles allemandes était un petit jeu pour lequel tous les hommes de Hogan commençaient à exceller. Et courir à travers bois en évitant de laisser des indices de leur passage était devenu pour eux automatique.

Newkirk retint sa respiration quant il vit l'un des hommes en noir regarder dans sa direction et faire quelques pas vers lui. Heureusement, un autre allemand cria quelque chose et le garde rebroussa chemin. Ils avaient probablement trouvé les « indices » laissés par l'anglais ou bien entendu un animal quelconque qui aurait pu donner le change.

Expirant l'air qu'il avait retenu jusque là, Newkirk s'éloigna de la position des allemands à quatre pattes avant d'être sûr de pouvoir se remettre à courir sans se retrouver transformé en passoire humaine.

oOo

Voyant que ses craintes à l'égard du caporal anglais étaient fondées, le général de la gestapo avait immédiatement lancé ses gardes ainsi que ceux de Klink à la poursuite du fuyard. Les autres prisonniers étaient quant à eux remontés à bord du camion pour que Schultz puisse garder un œil et un fusil sur eux.

En constatant la panique engendrée par la disparition de Newkirk, le colonel Hogan avait tout d'abord pensé que son plan allait se dérouler sans le moindre accroc. Sauf que, rien ne se passant jamais comme prévu, le général Eberhart avait décidé de partir à la suite de ses hommes, arme au poing. Ca n'était pas prévu. Les généraux donnaient les ordres, ils restaient en arrière. Sauf que, et Hogan aurait du le prendre en compte, ce général était différent.

Le colonel ne répondit pas au regard paniqué de Lebeau lorsque le général s'enfonça dans les bois. Il savait très bien ce que le français pensait. Eberhart risquait de tomber sur Newkirk lorsque ce dernier reviendrait vers leur position. L'anglais ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face au général et la surprise risquait d'avantager Eberhart, d'autant que Newkirk, lui, n'était pas armé. Face à Schultz ou tout autre soldat de la Luftwaffe, Newkirk n'aurait qu'à se rendre. Face à un général de la gestapo, il n'en aurait même pas le temps…

Très vite, Hogan décida qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

C'était lui qui se trouvait le plus proche de Schultz, le garde se tenant debout, à l'arrière du camion, reposant son gros corps sur la garde de son fusil.

- Newkirk ! S'exclama l'américain, faisant mine d'être surpris.

Schultz sursauta et, redressant maladroitement son fusil, se retourna dans la direction vers laquelle regardait le colonel Hogan. Ce dernier profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour donner un rapide et brutal coup de pelle à l'arrière du crâne de l'allemand qui s'effondra sur le sol sans même avoir eu le temps de voir que Newkirk n'était nulle part en vue.

oOo

- _Halt_ !

Le sang de l'anglais se gela instantanément alors qu'il s'immobilisait, levant instinctivement les mains vers le ciel. A moins de deux mètres, le général Eberhart, un sourire triomphant peint sur le visage, le tenait en joue, l'index près à appuyer sur la gâchette.

Le cliquetis du chien explosa dans son crâne, prémisse de la balle qui n'allait pas tarder à s'y loger.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? Le colonel devait s'en occuper. Le retenir près du camion et… _

- Vous m'avez eu, je me rends. Tenta Newkirk d'une voix qu'il aurait aimé un peu plus calme, ayant très bien compris qu'Eberhart ne comptait pas le ramener au camp. Pas vivant.

Le sourire malfaisant de l'allemand s'agrandit et l'anglais ferma les yeux malgré lui, près à entendre la dernière déflagration de son existence.

- PAN !

Le bruit fit sursauter Newkirk. Il lui fallu quelque secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une déflagration et, le plus important, qu'il n'était pas mort. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face au visage moqueur du caporal Louis Lebeau qui semblait plus que fier d'avoir effrayé son ami de la sorte.

Le regard de l'anglais se posa d'abord sur le général Eberhart, étendu à terre, inconscient, et entouré du colonel Hogan et de deux autres hommes. Le colonel avait récupéré l'arme de l'allemand et vérifiait son pouls. Ils étaient arrivés juste à temps, assommant le général d'un coup de crosse de revolver. Revolver ayant été emprunté au pauvre sergent Schultz.

- Je t'ai fais peur ? S'amusa le français en donnant un léger coup du dos de la main dans l'estomac de son ami.

- Espèce de petit… Commença Newkirk en passant son coude autour des épaules du cuisinier. Il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, trop heureux d'être en vie et sourit lorsque Lebeau lui donna une petite tape dans le dos. Lui aussi était soulagé. Un peu plus et il n'aurait plus eu d'anglais avec qui se chamailler.

Les deux amis se rapprochèrent du général inconscient, passant chacun un bras sous ses aisselles pour pouvoir le trainer jusqu'à la route, Hogan se chargeant de couvrir leurs arrières au cas où les soldats lancés à la poursuite de Newkirk viendraient vers eux.

oOo

- Schultz, on se réveille. Schultzie, il n'y a presque plus de strudels.

Les derniers mots murmurés à son oreille par le caporal Lebeau eurent l'effet escompté et le sergent allemand, étendu sur le sol, se redressa subitement, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Strudel !

- Désolé Schultz, c'était le seul moyen de vous réveiller. S'excusa le colonel qui était, lui aussi, agenouillé près du sergent.

Il l'aida, non sans mal, à se relever et lui tendit son fusil. Hogan approcha ensuite son visage de celui de l'allemand, arborant un air inquiet et examinant ses yeux à la manière d'un médecin. Il avança ensuite deux doigts dans son champ de vision et demanda :

- Combien de doigts ?

- Deux. Répondit sans hésitation le sergent allemand avant de réaliser quelque chose d'important et de pointer son arme sur les prisonniers.

- On m'a attaqué ! Colonel Hogan, vous avez dit que Newkirk était là mais…

- Coucou Schultzie. Le coupa l'anglais en question, passant la tête hors du camion pour lui faire un petit signe de la main.

- New… Newkirk ? Mais… mais…

Venant au secours du pauvre Schultz à cours de mots, Hogan lui servit sa propre version des faits :

- Personne ne vous a attaqué Schultz. Vous vous êtes évanoui. Vous devriez faire attention, sergent, vous êtes beaucoup trop stressé.

- Mais… Essaya d'argumenter le gros allemand, vite coupé par Lebeau.

- Le colonel a raison. Vous êtes stressé alors vous mangez moins et vous finissez par vous écrouler.

- Oh. Songea l'allemand, tombant comme prévu dans le panneau. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce midi, avec le général qui nous demande de surveiller le frigo… Je n'ai pu avaler que deux de mes sandwichs.

Le colonel Hogan secoua la tête de gauche à droite, accablé.

- Avec une corpulence comme la vôtre, c'est loin d'être suffisant. Enfin, vous avez de la chance qu'aucun de vos petits copains ne vous ait vu… Si le général Eberhart avait été là, vous auriez eu droit à un aller simple pour Moscou.

- Colonel Hogan, ça peut rester entre nous? S'inquiéta Schultz.

Pour le rassurer, l'américain lui tapota l'épaule et lui sourit.

- Bien sûr. Et puis il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous vous fassiez réprimander. Après tout, vous avez retrouvé Newkirk.

- J'ai fais ça ?

- Je suis revenu de mon propre chef, précisa Newkirk, mais personne n'a besoin de connaître les détails. C'est vrai, après tout c'était stupide. Sans provisions ni plan, je ne serais pas allé bien loin… Et comme vous étiez le seul garde présent, même le nez dans la poussière… De toute façon, j'aurais droit au frigo, autant que ça profite à quelqu'un.

Les gardes partis à la poursuite de l'anglais disparu revinrent vers le camion peu après avec l'intention de contacter le stalag 13 pour demander à ce qu'on leur envoie des hommes supplémentaires. Ce qui s'avéra ne plus être nécessaire lorsque les allemands se rendirent compte que leur proie était en train de les attendre sagement à l'arrière du camion. Le colonel Hogan ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question.

- Il manque toujours quelqu'un un, non ? Fit-il innocemment remarquer.

Les soldats échangèrent des regards, pâlissant à vue d'œil alors qu'ils réalisaient de qui l'américain était en train de parler.

- _Wo ist der Général ?_

**A suivre …**

**Merci de continuer à lire ! Et merci pour les reviews qui me vont toujours droit au cœur !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**Feux d'artifice au stalag 13**

- Et là, il m'a arraché l'arc des mains et fiouu… boom ! Du premier coup ! S'exclama le jeune sergent Carter en mimant l'explosion, oubliant complètement à qui il était en train de s'adresser. Et puis, le capitaine Lackey semblait plus amusé qu'ennuyé, écoutant avec intérêt le récit animé du jeune américain.

De son coté, Kinch était toujours aussi concentré sur sa radio. Si tout s'était bien passé, le message du colonel n'allait pas tarder. Et en effet…

- Ca y est ! Informa-t-il Lackey et Carter, interrompant le jeune homme en plein élan narratif.

- Schultz est en ligne avec Klink, continua l'américain. Il semblerait que le général Eberhart se soit volatilisé… C'est le signal.

- Alors c'est à mon tour de jouer. Comprit Carter, glissant le bâton de dynamite sous sa veste avant de grimper à l'échelle pour quitter le tunnel.

- Soit prudent ! Lui lança Kinch avant que la couchette ne se referme à nouveau sur l'entrée du tunnel.

oOo

- Bien. Chuchota Hogan à l'arrière du camion en écoutant Schultz hurler sa panique dans le talkie-walkie. C'est à Carter de jouer maintenant.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas encore faire une ânerie ou pire qu'il ne va pas se faire prendre… Marmonna Lebeau qui, assis près de lui, avait les doigts croisés en une prière inconsciente. Et si le colis se réveille ? Il y a un plan ?

- Non. Répondit franchement le colonel sans que la moindre trace d'inquiétude ne vienne troubler le calme de sa voix.

Le français lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils laissaient la chance décider de leur avenir. Et bizarrement, la chance était souvent de leur coté. Alors, pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

Newkirk était assit au fond du camion. Après s'être assuré qu'aucun allemand ne regardait à l'intérieur du véhicule, il colla son oreille à la cloison de bois.

- Pas de mouvement. Rassura t-il son compagnon. Il n'est pas près de se réveiller si tu veux mon avis.

Une fausse cloison. Laissant un espace tout juste suffisant pour dissimuler un corps adulte. Et c'est exactement dans cette perspective qu'il avait été monté. Après tout, si les allemands laissaient leurs ennemis diriger les réparations de leurs véhicules militaires, les ennemis en question étaient en droit d'y apporter quelques modifications.

oOo

Tout en feignant de s'intéresser à la partie de cartes qui se déroulait à ses pieds, non loin de l'entrée du frigo, Jones observait du coin de l'œil le baraquement le plus proche. Quand il vit Carter s'adosser nonchalamment au mur du bâtiment, il sut que c'était à lui de jouer.

- Eh ! S'écria t-il assez fort pour que les gardes qui surveillaient les cachots l'entendent. C'était un deux que tu avais, pas un roi !

Le soi-disant tricheur, un soldat américain, fit mine d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac, s'attirant les foudres de son adversaire anglais qui se leva en serrant les poings.

- Tricheur ! L'accusa t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de lui, attirant vers leur petit groupe de plus en plus de regards.

Le soldat accusé de tricherie se leva pour se protéger du direct du droit qui lui arrivait droit dessus, l'évitant de justesse. Il rendit le coup, atteignant l'anglais à l'estomac.

Jones essaya (sans aucune conviction) de les séparer et reçu un choc à son tour, sa pommette droite prenant immédiatement une teinte rosée. Pour rendre une bagarre crédible, il fallait que les coups semblent authentiques. Et ils l'étaient.

Très vite, d'autres prisonniers vinrent se joindre à la mêlée, obligeant les gardes de la gestapo à intervenir.

Andrew s'assura que les hommes de la Luftwaffe perchés en haut des tours avaient tous leurs regards fixés sur la bagarre généralisée et que ceux de la gestapo étaient suffisamment éloignés du frigo. Le jeune américain essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon et avala sa salive, la peur d'échouer lui tenaillant les entrailles. A présent, tout reposait sur sa seule réussite. Il ramassa l'arc qu'il avait déposé contre le mur derrière son dos et sorti une flèche de sa veste. Il y avait accroché le bâton de dynamite, espérant que le poids de l'objet ne lui fasse pas perdre le contrôle du tir. En un instant, la mèche, raccourcie au maximum, fut allumée et le projectile fut lancé.

Jones avait fait en sorte de pousser le groupe de prisonniers entremêlés hors de son axe de tir.

La flèche fila droit vers son objectif. Son entraînement avait finalement fini par payer. Un soldat de la Luftwaffe, accourant pour calmer le jeu, failli interrompre la course de la flèche mais celle-ci passa comme par miracle juste derrière son dos.

Le bout de bois longiligne vola à travers la fenêtre du frigo et en un instant, tout fut terminé.

L'explosion fut plus violente que prévue. Lebeau avait placé plusieurs explosifs dans les caisses lorsqu'il en avait subtilisé le contenu et la réaction en chaîne entrainée par l'explosion du bâton de dynamite fit trembler tout le camp. Soldats allemands et alliés se jetèrent sur le sol, couvrant leurs crânes de leurs mains pour se protéger des débris.

Carter ne prit pas le temps d'admirer son œuvre, retournant à son baraquement pour y dissimuler l'arme du crime.

Passée la surprise de l'explosion, les hommes se relevèrent pour évaluer les dégâts, avec satisfaction ou horreur, selon le camp. Il ne restait plus rien. Plus de dossiers, plus de films mais surtout, plus de frigo…

Oui, l'explosion avait été un peu plus forte que prévue. Et les hommes présents avaient eu une chance incroyable de ne recevoir sur la tête aucun des blocs de ciment qui jonchaient à présent le stalag 13.

Lorsque Klink arriva sur les lieux, il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, resta un instant interdit devant les dégâts et s'en retourna tranquillement à son bureau comme si tout n'était qu'un rêve duquel il allait bientôt se réveiller…

oOo

- Schnell, schnell ! Dans la baraque !

- Du calme Schultz, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on peut voir un spectacle pareil. S'amusa le colonel Hogan en passant la porte.

- Oh, colonel Hogan, dites-moi que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Pitié. D'abord le général qui disparaît et maintenant… ça.

- Dommage que l'on ait raté le feu d'artifice.

- Hogan… L'implora le sergent allemand, les yeux larmoyants.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, Schultz. Le rassura l'américain avant de rajouter en souriant :

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez entendre…

- Eh, Schultzie ! On rentrerait plus facilement si vous ne bloquiez pas l'entrée.

- Oh. Pardon Newkirk. Mais vous ne pouvez pas garder ces outils dans votre baraque. C'est contre le règlement.

Newkirk et Lebeau transportaient un lourd chargement enroulé dans un drap d'où dépassait une tête de pioche et dont la forme rappelait vaguement une silhouette humaine. Un des hommes de la baraque deux vint les aider à rentrer le paquet qui avait l'air de peser bien plus qu'il n'aurait du.

- Nous sommes obligés de garder ces outils pour le moment. Intervint Hogan.

- Pourquoi ? Ne comprit pas le gros sergent.

- Eh bien tout d'abord parce que ces outils sont sales et qu'il est de notre devoir de les nettoyer avant de les ranger et ensuite parce que nous sommes confinés dans les baraquements.

- C'est vrai… Mais promettez-moi de ne pas les utiliser pour creuser de tunnel.

- Evidemment. Pourquoi irait-on creuser un tunnel ? On en a déjà suffisamment. Répondit le colonel en poussant le sergent à l'extérieur de la baraque.

- Hogan. Geignit l'allemand. Ne me dites rien. Je ne sais rien.

- Au revoir Schultz.

La porte se referma sur l'allemand avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester et le colonel se tourna immédiatement vers ses hommes pour leur donner ses instructions.

- Descendez le colis dans le tunnel et attachez le bien. Kinch, l'explosion n'a pas fait trop de dégâts ?

- Toutes les installations qui se trouvaient sous le frigo se sont effondrées et la plupart des tunnels qui y conduisent sont instables. Répondit le sergent américain tout en ouvrant le passage situé sous la couchette. Le tunnel d'urgence semble intact.

- Au moins, les boches ne risquent plus de tomber sur nos tunnels en déblayant ce chantier. Fit remarquer Lebeau, faisant glisser du mieux qu'il pouvait le « paquet » sur le sol.

Olsen vint lui donner un coup de main pour descendre le colis dans le tunnel, le faisant sans délicatesse tomber dans les bras de Kinch qui attendait en bas.

- Ca a du être une sacrée explosion ! Se réjoui Newkirk en s'approchant de Carter qui était resté assis à la table sans rien dire depuis leur retour. Eh bah alors, mon vieux, tu devrais être content. Lui dit-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Aucune réponse. Ce qui de la part de Carter était alarmant, lui qui était incapable de rester silencieux plus de quelques minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Andrew ? S'inquiéta l'anglais, attirant vers eux les regards intrigués de tous les hommes de la baraque. Nos entraînements ont porté leurs fruits, non ? Le petit cerf courant dans la forêt rattrape enfin Robin des bois.

- C'n'est pas ça. Bougonna l'américain.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Carter leva des yeux attristés vers son ami et lâcha :

- C'est que… je n'ai même pas pu la voir cette explosion…

oOo

Le général de la gestapo avait fini par se réveiller, ligoté et bâillonné dans un tunnel qu'il relia immédiatement aux prisonniers du stalag 13. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le major Hochstetter avait à ce point raison à propos des activités souterraines du colonel Hogan et de ses hommes. Une telle infrastructure sous un camp de prisonniers, une telle organisation, cela paraissait improbable. Et pourtant…

Son regard se posa sur les deux hommes qui discutaient autour de ce qui était vraisemblablement une radio longue portée. Le général avait cessé de se débattre depuis un moment déjà après avoir constaté que cela ne faisait qu'amplifier son mal de crâne et se contentait d'observer les allers et venues des « prisonniers. » Ils n'allaient, de toute façon, pas pouvoir le séquestrer éternellement. Tous les soldats allemands de la région devaient être à sa recherche. Pourtant cette réalité n'inquiétait visiblement pas le colonel américain qui continuait de parler tranquillement avec son second.

- Le sous-marin sera près dans deux jours. J'ai déjà contacté la résistance, ils ont réussi à récupérer les documents et les films que vous avez laissé sur place ce matin mais il leur sera impossible de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous tant que les boches seront à la recherche du général.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Kinch. Il suffit que Klink rappelle ses hommes. Il ne restera plus que ceux de la gestapo, ce qui devrait nous laisser une brèche suffisante pour rejoindre les résistants et confier le général à leurs bons soins. Expliqua Hogan.

- Klink va rappeler ses hommes ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Kinch en haussant un sourcil.

- Parce que je vais le lui demander.

Eberhart fronça les sourcils en entendant les paroles du colonel et sentit une vague de froid traverser tout son corps. Cet américain était le diable en personne.

oOo

Hogan était persuadé que le colonel Klink finirait par le faire appeler, ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsque les choses devenaient hors de contrôle. Il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsque Schultz vint le chercher, peu avant l'heure du dîner.

Le plaisir de voir les allemands s'affairer autour de ce qui restait du frigo n'avait d'égal que celui de voir Klink dans tous ces états. Le pauvre commandant faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, incapable de se concentrer, persuadé qu'une grosse huile allait débarquer de Berlin avec un aller-simple pour le front de l'est. Ou pire. Dans la même journée, il avait réussi à perdre un chargement destiné au haut commandement, un bâtiment tout entier et un général.

- Tout va bien, colonel ?

L'intérêt soudain de l'américain pour l'allemand était ostensiblement démenti par le sourire amusé qu'il affichait.

Klink dispensa Schultz d'un geste de la main et s'assit à son bureau, passant nerveusement sa main dans ce qui lui restait de cheveux.

- Hogan, je suis fichu.

L'américain ravala du mieux qu'il pu son sourire et s'assit en face de Klink, se servant au passage dans la boîte à cigares. Il en glissa trois dans sa veste sans que Klink ne lui dise rien, ce qui montrait à quel point le pauvre homme était affecté par toutes les catastrophes qui venaient de lui tomber dessus.

- Voyons, colonel. Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal après tout.

- Rien… Vous vous fichez de moi, Hogan ! Le général, le frigo et… enfin quoi que soit ce qui s'y trouvait. Vous appelez ça rien.

- Non. J'ai seulement dit que vous n'avez rien à voir avec cette suite d'évènements… tragiques.

- Une suite d'évènements ? Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien ?

- Cela semble évident. Un schnaps ? Proposa le colonel Hogan sans attendre la réponse pour remplir d'alcool deux verres.

Il en tendit un au commandant du camp qui le vida d'une traite et conserva l'autre pour le savourer avec autant de plaisir que celui avec lequel il savourait cette entrevue.

- Alors les personnes qui ont enlevé le général Eberhart auraient aussi fait sauter le frigo… Songea à haute voix le colonel allemand.

Hogan soupira en entendant la théorie de Klink, qui de fait était pourtant tout à fait exacte, et secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Ah la gestapo… Ils sont doués, pour que même l'invincible aigle de fer tombe dans leur piège…

Klink écarquilla tellement les yeux que son monocle en tomba.

- Un piège ? De la gestapo ? Répéta t-il.

- Pas de la gestapo mais d'Eberhart. Cela semble évident.

- Le général aurait… Noooon. C'est impossible. Rit Klink en chassant cette idée d'un geste de la main. Mais alors que l'idée grandissait dans son esprit, une grimace d'effroi vint déformer son visage. Il s'avança sur son bureau pour se rapprocher de Hogan et murmura comme s'il craignait d'être entendu par une oreille indiscrète. Ce qui était loin d'être une peur non fondée puisque les hommes de Hogan devaient probablement se trouver autour de leur cafetière-récepteur, écoutant avec attention l'échange de leur supérieur avec le commandant du camp.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Eh bien, commença Hogan en se resservant un verre de Schnaps, vous pouvez faire part de vos soupçons au général Burkhalter, arrêter Eberhart si vous arrivez à mettre la main dessus et en tirer toute la gloire mais c'est risqué... La gestapo risque de vouloir étouffer l'affaire. Et vous avec.

Le colonel Klink pâlit à cette remarque mais ne fit aucun commentaire, laissant Hogan terminer.

- Ou bien vous pouvez laisser la gestapo régler ce problème. Après tout, c'est leur général, leur chargement.

- Leur général, oui. Acquiesça Klink comme hypnotisé par les mots de l'américain. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir dire à Berlin s'ils me demandent pour le général ?

- Tout simplement que vous faites votre travail. Vos gardes doivent veiller à la sécurité du camp, surtout depuis l'attentat, les hommes de la gestapo n'ayant même pas pu empêcher l'explosion d'un bâtiment dont ils avaient la garde.

Le commandant hocha la tête et fronça subitement les sourcils alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit :

- Il y a eu une bagarre parmi vos hommes et les gardes ont été distraits pendant un instant. Hogan, si c'était une sorte de diversion… Le prévint-il.

- Voyons colonel, vous avez déjà vu l'un des prisonniers de ce camp se promener avec des explosifs. C'est insensé. Se moqua Hogan.

- Vous avez raison. Je me demande pourquoi j'y ai pensé. C'est idiot. Un prisonnier avec des explosifs. Dans mon stalag ! Impensable.

- Bien, je vais vous laissez. Vous avez quelques coups de fils à passer pour rappeler vos hommes. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. S'excusa le colonel Hogan en se levant de son siège et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Encore une fois, l'aigle de fer avait été manipulé d'une main de maître.

oOo

- Vous croyez que je devrais le réveiller ? Demanda Lebeau alors qu'il servait son pot-au-feu, remplissant les bols tendus par ses compagnons.

Hogan jeta un œil en direction de la couchette de Newkirk. L'anglais s'était affalé sur son matelas peu après le retour de l'américain du bureau de Klink et n'en avait plus bougé depuis. Le léger ronflement qui s'élevait de la couchette prouvait que l'anglais dormait à poings fermés, nullement gêné par la vie qui continuait autour de lui ou par la forte odeur de cuisine qui parfumait la baraque. Ces derniers jours l'avaient complètement épuisé.

Le colonel se leva avec l'intention de demander à l'anglais s'il avait faim, prenant appui sur le lit du bas afin d'atteindre la couchette supérieure, mais il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit le visage du caporal. Newkirk était loin d'afficher l'expression paisible du dormeur. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières closes et sa respiration était trop rapide. Il devait être en plein milieu d'un cauchemar.

Hogan posa une main sur l'épaule de son subordonné, sans trop savoir s'il voulait le rassurer ou le réveiller. Au contact apaisant, Newkirk se calma presque instantanément, plongeant dans un sommeil moins terrifiant et plus réparateur. Hogan ne l'avait pas noté auparavant mais Newkirk n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer son uniforme. Il était sûrement plus fatigué encore que ce qu'il laissait entrevoir.

Le cauchemar écarté et n'ayant pas le cœur d'arracher l'anglais à la douceur des bras de Morphée, le colonel se contenta de remonter sa couverture jusqu'à ses épaules avant de retourner à table auprès des autres prisonniers qui ne manquèrent pas de remarquer la ride d'inquiétude dessinée sur son front.

**A suivre … **

**Merci encore de me lire, découvrir vos reviews me fait toujours autant plaisir.**

**Thanks you !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bienvenue au chapitre 12 qui est, vous allez vite le remarquer, un peu plus long que les précédents. Mais je n'avait pas envie de couper l'action alors voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 12**

**Du sang sous la lune**

La journée du lendemain fut plutôt calme en comparaison des jours passés. Les prisonniers étaient toujours confinés dans leurs baraquements mais étant donné les trombes de pluie qui tombaient sur le stalag depuis le matin, personne ne s'en plaignait.

Comme prévu, le colonel Klink avait rappelé la majeure partie de ses troupes au camp pour en renforcer la sécurité et pour déblayer la cour, parsemée des débris du frigo. Il avait bien pensé utiliser les prisonniers pour nettoyer les dégâts engendrés par l'explosion mais utiliser ses propres hommes lui donnait une excuse de plus pour les avoir écarté des recherches. Les hommes d'Eberhart continuaient quant à eux de fouiller la forêt. Avec un peu de chance, leurs recherches ne les mèneraient pas directement au point de rendez-vous avec la résistance.

Si le général de la gestapo ne quittait pas le stalag ce soir, il manquerait le sous-marin. Ce qui était inacceptable. Hogan ne pouvait pas courir le risque de garder un général allemand dans le tunnel plus longtemps. Surtout celui-là. Il était le genre d'homme à tenter une folie pour pouvoir s'échapper.

Enfin, pour le moment, il était sous la bonne garde du capitaine Lackey. Ils allaient devoir faire un bon bout de chemin ensemble jusqu'à l'Angleterre alors autant qu'ils apprennent à se connaître tout de suite. Et puis, garder le capitaine de la RAF occupé l'empêcherait de monter dans la baraque et d'y croiser un certain caporal anglais.

Hogan aurait voulu que Newkirk se décide à parler à son ancien instructeur, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, qu'il lui raconte la vérité à propos du vol dont il avait été accusé à tord. Il voulait qu'il lui parle, oui, mais il ne voulait pas lui forcer la main. Pas tant qu'il restait une possibilité pour que Newkirk fasse le premier pas en tous les cas. Ce qui était, et l'américain ne se voilait pas la face, très peu probable. Quand il le voulait, le caporal pouvait être vraiment têtu.

Le colonel était persuadé que Newkirk ne lui avait pas raconté toute l'histoire. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de porter le chapeau pour son jeune ami, l'anglais savait pertinemment qu'il serait vu comme un coupable. Il connaissait déjà les sentiments de Lackey à son égard et en avait joué pour écarter tout soupçon du garçon. Alors la rancune qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son capitaine ne pouvait pas qu'être due à cette accusation non fondée. Ce n'est pas son honneur seul qui avait été blessé. Non. Hogan ne savait pas ce que Lackey avait fait croyant que Newkirk était son voleur mais il savait une chose : il avait brisé quelque chose en lui et cette plaie invisible ne s'était pas encore refermée.

Pour l'heure, malgré les cernes qui attestaient du peu de sommeil dont il avait du profiter cette nuit, Newkirk ramassait sans vergogne les billets que venaient de perdre ses camarades. Au poker, il était presque imbattable. L'anglais battit les cartes et les redistribua sous l'œil attentif des autres joueurs qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de suspecter quelque entourloupe de sa part. Pourtant, même si tricher n'était pas bien difficile pour lui, jamais il n'aurait usé de ses talents pour voler l'argent de ses amis.

S'adossant au mur près de la porte pour observer la partie, Hogan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'anglais distribuait les cartes bien plus lentement qu'à son habitude. Sa main devait encore le faire souffrir et à en juger la marque violacée qui la recouvrait, il n'avait probablement rien fait pour améliorer les choses. Situé derrière l'anglais, le colonel laissa son regard s'arrêter sur les cartes de l'anglais. Avec ça, il ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin dans la partie. Deux trèfles, un deux et un cinq. Un trois de cœur et un valet de carreau. Pourtant, la plupart des joueurs s'étaient déjà couchés, fatigués de perdre sans doute mais surtout perplexe quant au jeu de Newkirk qui distribuait la carte suivante avec le même pétillement dans le regard et le même sourire en coin que lorsqu'il était sûr de gagner. Il était impossible de lire dans son jeu et comme l'anglais avait déjà ramassé la plupart des pots précédents, il risquait aussi de faire main basse sur celui-ci.

Avant même que le dernier tour ne soit joué, toutes les cartes étaient posées face contre table à l'exception de celles de Newkirk. Il ramassa une nouvelle fois le pot sans dévoiler son jeu. Hogan retint un sourire pour ne pas montrer aux autres joueurs qu'ils auraient facilement pu gagner cette manche. Ils étaient tous tellement persuadés que Newkirk finirait par gagner que toutes leurs chances étaient écartées par leurs doutes.

- J'abandonne. Râla Olsen en se levant pour aller s'étendre sur une couchette, ruminant sa mauvaise humeur.

- Je crois que je vais faire comme lui. Soupira Kinch. Je n'ai pas assez pour continuer de toute façon.

La partie était finie. Newkirk rangea délicatement les cartes dans leur boîte et récupéra la poignée de billets qu'il venait de gagner pour la glisser dans la poche de son pantalon.

Lorsqu'il se leva, il sursauta en se retrouvant face à face avec le colonel Hogan. Il n'avait pas vu que celui-ci se trouvait derrière lui. Hogan lui saisit doucement le bras et lui indiqua son bureau d'un geste de la tête. Newkirk acquiesça lentement, inquiet quant à ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir l'américain. Il le suivit néanmoins dans ses quartiers, ravalant sa salive d'appréhension lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer après son passage.

- Assis. Lui dit simplement l'américain.

Ne songeant même pas à désobéir à l'ordre de son supérieur, Newkirk se laissa tomber sur une chaise, observant Hogan tandis qu'il prenait quelque chose dans son armoire. Une boîte de premiers soins.

- Ta main.

La première réaction de l'anglais fut de cacher sa main derrière son dos mais il se rendit vite compte que c'était idiot. Le colonel avait visiblement déjà eu un aperçu de sa blessure.

-Ca ne fait pas mal. Affirma t-il en tendant son bras.

- Ah oui ?

Absolument certain du contraire, le colonel lui donna une petite tape sur le dos de la main.

- Aïe !

Sur le coup, il cacha réellement sa main derrière son dos…

- Ta main.

Newkirk la lui retendit, méfiant, en lui lançant un regard noir. Il l'avait peut être un peu cherché mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Cette fois, le colonel prit délicatement sa main pour observer la contusion.

- Ca a gonflé depuis hier. Est-ce que tu peux fermer le poing ?

Il pouvait le fermer mais pas le serrer, la douleur remontant sournoisement dans son bras à chaque tentative.

- Tu as du frapper sacrément fort…

- Vous pouvez le dire, gouverneur !

Hogan fit semblant de ne pas noter l'air fier du caporal et se contenta d'étaler de la pommade sur la contusion. Le sourire satisfait de Newkirk disparut aussitôt, les doigts du colonel appuyant sur sa blessure étant tout sauf agréables. Il ne retira néanmoins pas sa main et attendit jusqu'à ce que la pommade commence à faire effet.

Lorsque les couleurs qui avaient quittés les joues du caporal à l'apposition de la crème réapparurent, Hogan arrêta son traitement. Il badigeonna une compresse de cette même pommade et l'appliqua sur la blessure, l'entourant d'un bandage pour la maintenir en place.

Newkirk se sentait un peu idiot d'être ainsi pouponné par son supérieur hiérarchique mais il se laissa faire sans un mot, évitant seulement de croiser le regard du colonel.

- Voilà. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça devrait suffire.

Persuadé qu'Hogan en avait terminé avec lui, Newkirk fit mine de se lever mais le regard impératif du colonel l'en dissuada.

- Newkirk. Est-ce que tu te sens capable d'escorter le capitaine Lackey et Eberhart jusqu'au point de rendez-vous avec les résistants ?

Le visage de l'anglais s'assombrit. Il savait très bien que le colonel ne faisait pas allusion à son petit bobo à la main.

- Pourquoi moi ? J'en ai déjà fait beaucoup pour cette mission. Son ton était plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité mais le colonel Hogan n'avait pas à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Oui, il s'était confié à lui mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de l'obliger à se confronter à Lackey. Surtout lorsque l'on considérait les résultats de la dernière confrontation entre les deux anglais.

L'américain ne lui répondit pas mais son regard était sévère et sans appel.

- Est-ce que c'est un ordre ? Marmonna Newkirk en baissant la tête, vaincu.

- Oui.

Le caporal anglais serra les dents et ses doigts s'accrochèrent compulsivement à son pantalon. Si c'était un ordre, il obéirait.

oOo

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur le stalag. Un silence stressant s'était installé dans la baraque deux alors que Newkirk, Lackey et leur prisonnier devaient déjà s'être enfoncés dans forêt, à la merci des patrouilles de la gestapo.

Le reste de l'équipe de Hogan n'avait pu se résoudre à aller se coucher en attendant le retour du caporal anglais. Ils étaient tous installés autour de la table, dans le noir, éclairé de temps en temps par les projecteurs qui se braquaient régulièrement sur leur baraquement. Ils parlaient à voix basse, sirotant un café dont la chaleur pourtant apaisante n'arrivait pas à écarter leurs inquiétudes.

Ils n'avaient envoyé qu'un seul homme pour escorter le capitaine anglais et le général allemand dans l'espoir qu'un nombre réduit leur permettrait de passer plus facilement les patrouilles si par malheur ils en croisaient. Quand au choix de Newkirk, tout le monde en avait comprit la raison.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez eu une bonne idée cette fois mon colonel, ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de dire Lebeau. La situation était déjà assez risquée comme ça…

- Je sais. Acquiesça sombrement Hogan. La mission passe avant tout mais c'est la dernière chance de Newkirk d'éviter la Cour Martiale.

- Vous croyez qu'il va tuer le capitaine et l'enterrer dans la forêt pour que le corps ne soit jamais retrouvé ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Carter dont le sourire, dans la pénombre, était particulièrement effrayant en cet instant. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça…

- Il n'a pas tout a fait tord, colonel. Admit pourtant Kinch. Si vous aviez vu Newkirk… Il aurait pu le tuer.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. S'emporta Lebeau, oubliant de doser sa voix. Il ne tuerait pas de sang froid. Pas un allié !

Il avait été emmené au stalag 13 peu de temps après Newkirk. Le seul français de tout le camp. Il avait été mis à l'écart et ne s'en était pas plaint, le creusant de plus en plus à chaque joute verbale ou bagarre avec les anglais. Il était persuadé à l'époque qu'il était le seul à ne pas rentrer dans le moule jusqu'à ce qu'il soit transféré dans une nouvelle baraque et qu'il rencontre LE mouton noir du camp. A l'époque, Newkirk avait déjà un bon nombre de tentatives d'évasions à son actif mais ses longs séjours au frigo n'étaient pas seulement dus à sa persévérance quasi suicidaire. Il attirait les ennuis avec un plaisir malsain, s'attirant les foudres des allemands comme des anglais qui en subissaient le contrecoup. Et ses soi-disant alliés le lui rendaient bien… Pourtant, jamais il n'avait vu Newkirk se défouler sur l'un des autres prisonniers, levant le poing seulement pour se défendre.

Il avait fallu longtemps au français pour comprendre que ce caporal anglais au regard glacial était tout sauf cinglé.

- Calme-toi. Intervint Hogan. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il irait jusque là. Mais si Newkirk ne parle pas à Lackey, son séjour au stalag ressemblera à des vacances en comparaison à ce qui l'attendra en Angleterre.

- J'ai parlé avec le capitaine. Intervint Carter. Peut-être que ça aidera…

Hogan sourit de l'optimisme du sergent qui était assis près de lui et bu une gorgée de son café, son regard se perdant dans le liquide obscur qui emplissait la tasse.

oOo

Le caporal Peter Newkirk n'avait pas tué son capitaine, pas encore. Mais il ne lui avait pas non plus adressé un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le tunnel d'urgence. Quant au général Eberhart, il ne risquait pas de parler, bâillonné comme il l'était.

Les mains de l'allemand étaient ligotées derrière lui, son bras étant enserré par Newkirk afin de le forcer à avancer dans la bonne direction. Le pistolet que l'anglais tenait de l'autre main était près à couper court à toute tentative de fuite de la part de l'allemand.

Lackey suivait Newkirk de près, l'oreille aux aguets, une arme serrée contre la poitrine.

Ils marchaient depuis près de trois quart d'heures maintenant et se trouvaient à mi-chemin entre le stalag 13 et le point de rendez-vous, sans un bruit. Le capitaine fut le premier à rompre le silence pesant :

- J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec le sergent Carter. C'est un gentil garçon.

Newkirk tressauta au son de la voix, surpris.

- Ne parlez-pas. Il y a peut-être des allemands dans les environs.

Lackey ne fit aucun commentaire quant à l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir d'un subalterne, continuant sur sa lancée :

- Caporal.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Newkirk se retourna vers lui, une flamme indomptable dansant dans ses yeux.

- Je ne m'excuserais pas si c'est ce que vous cherchez.

Le capitaine de la RAF eu un mouvement de recul. Cette rage dans le regard du caporal, c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait vue avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience lorsque celui-ci l'avait agressé. Le sergent Carter avait sans doute raison à propos des qualités du caporal et de la nécessité de ses « talents » lors de leurs diverses missions mais le caractère de Newkirk restait tel qu'il l'avait toujours été, borné, irrespectueux et dangereux. Si le caporal ne désirait pas s'expliquer, tant pis pour lui, il en subirait les conséquences.

Newkirk en revanche ne pu contenir plus longtemps ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, rien n'allait pouvoir l'empêcher de cracher sa haine au visage du capitaine :

- Vous l'avez tué. C'était un gamin et vous l'avez tué. Vous étiez son capitaine, c'était votre rôle de le protéger, pas le mien ! Et vous l'avez abandonné… Jamais je n'ai posé une main sur ce putain de fric, jamais !

Ses pensées étaient encore moins cohérentes que les mots qui passaient ses lèvres mais Lackey ne pu qu'écouter.

Eberhart fut surpris de la tournure des événements. Evidemment, il avait d'autres choses à penser mais il ne pouvait que s'intéresser à ce caporal anglais qui, en toute vraisemblance, n'avait pas hésité à frapper son supérieur hiérarchique. Et pas qu'une fois étant donné l'état du visage de ce dernier.

Mais l'attention qu'il portait aux paroles de Newkirk ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer que la prise de l'anglais sur son bras n'était plus aussi forte et que l'attention de son escorte personnelle n'était plus dirigée vers lui. Il se ferait sans doute tirer dessus mais c'était un risque à prendre. Il savait que les alliés le voulaient vivant et il savait aussi qu'un coup de feu alerterait tout soldat allemand patrouillant dans les environs. Il avait donc toutes les chances de s'en tirer vivant.

Newkirk sentit à peine le bras du général glisser entre ses doigts. Il se retourna, arme au poing, pour voir l'allemand courir se mettre à l'abri des ténèbres. Il ne pouvait pas lui tirer dessus, pas entouré d'allemands près à leur bondir dessus au moindre faux pas.

Se maudissant pour son manque d'attention, Newkirk se lança à la poursuite du général. Il était plus jeune et bien plus agile que l'allemand. Son erreur serait vite rattrapée.

Une détonation retentit comme une explosion au milieu de la nuit.

Eberhart ne sentit pas immédiatement la balle qui lui traversa le corps. Il lui fallu une seconde avant de se rendre compte que des flots de vie s'échappaient de son thorax, lui coupant le souffle, le rendant nauséeux. Il ralentit, fit un pas, deux pas, son corps partant en avant, puis il s'écroula.

Newkirk, n'eu pas à se retourner pour savoir d'où le coup était parti. Il continua sa course jusqu'au corps tremblant du général de la gestapo, s'agenouillant à ses cotés dans l'espoir que la blessure n'était pas aussi grave qu'elle en avait l'air. Il le retourna, surpris de trouver Eberhart encore conscient.

Instinctivement, oubliant presque à qui il avait affaire, l'anglais posa une main sur la blessure de l'allemand, comme pour arrêter le flot de sang.

Les soldats allemands, alertés par le coup de feu, ne devaient plus être loin, il ne pouvait pas permettre que le général soit retrouvé vivant. S'il parlait, ils seraient tous en danger. Le colonel Hogan, Lebeau, Carter, Kinch. Ils seraient tous en danger.

Une main toujours posée sur l'entrée de la balle, Newkirk posa le canon de son arme contre la poitrine d'Eberhart, au niveau du cœur. Sa main tremblait mais il devait le faire.

Il s'attendait à ce que le général le supplie de ne pas l'achever, il s'attendait à voir plus de terreur dans les yeux de sa victime que dans les siens mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Levant avec difficulté ses mains liées, le général attrapa faiblement le bras de Newkirk. Pas pour éloigner l'arme de son cœur, non.

- Si tous nos hommes étaient comme vous caporal, nous aurions déjà gagné la guerre depuis bien longtemps. Souffla t-il.

Son dernier souffle. Ses bras retombèrent, ses yeux vidés de toute vie restèrent fixés sur Newkirk comme une fenêtre sur l'enfer. Jamais il n'oublierait ce regard.

Ignorant le malaise qui le tenaillait et le capitaine Lackey qui se trouvait derrière lui, marmonnant des excuses inintelligibles, Newkirk éloigna l'arme qu'il n'avait finalement pas eu besoin d'utiliser et retira les menottes du mort. Hésitant à fermer les paupières du général sur son regard vide, le caporal retint son geste, retournant le corps face contre terre, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais touché.

Des voix. Fortes. Proches.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Ils étaient encerclés.

Newkirk se releva et planta son regard dans celui de son capitaine, héros de guerre qui tremblait comme une feuille.

- Capitaine.

Lackey semblait bien loin et son manque de réactivité donna envie à Newkirk de lui coller une droite mais ce n'était pas le moment. Le caporal glissa son pistolet à sa ceinture et osa ses deux mains sur les épaules du pilote, le secouant pour le réveiller.

- Capitaine ! Vous vous souvenez de la route pour retourner au camp ? Capitaine ?

Lackey acquiesça, se réveillant soudain de son état de torpeur. Newkirk le lâcha et repris son arme.

- Vous retournez au stalag. Attendez d'être sûr de ne pas être suivi. C'est comprit ?

Nouvel hochement de tête, hésitant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais les attirer dans une autre direction.

Lackey regarda le caporal s'éloigner dans la direction opposée de celle du camp, interdit, incapable de faire autre chose que ce que venait de lui ordonner Newkirk. Il repartit sur leurs pas, se dissimulant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Un coup de feu retentit. Toutes les patrouilles convergèrent dans sa direction. L'une d'elle passa près de Lackey sans le voir. Ils allaient sûrement tomber sur le corps du général. Dès que les allemands disparurent de son champ de vision, le capitaine de la RAF qui n'avait plus de glorieux que le titre s'élança en direction du stalag.

oOo

Newkirk n'aurait jamais pensé en arriver là, à servir d'appât pour sauver Lackey, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

Dès qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné du corps gisant du général allemand, Newkirk tira un coup de feu en l'air pour attirer la gestapo. Il n'attendit pas sur place pour voir le résultat de son acte et s'enfuit à toute allure, priant pour que l'obscurité des bois le garde à l'abri des lampes torches qu'il voyait déjà balayer les arbres.

De sa main droite il serrait douloureusement son revolver, éloignant de la gauche les branchages qui l'agressaient de toutes parts. Le sang poisseux d'Eberhart sur sa paume lui donnait la nausée. Il aurait voulu s'arrêter et l'essuyer mais il ne pouvait pas, se forçant à courir en ignorant la désagréable et collante sensation.

Le sang en lui-même ne le perturbait pas autant d'habitude et la mort d'un général de la gestapo n'était pas une catastrophe en soi mais le liquide vermeille sur sa main était la preuve que la mission que le colonel Hogan lui avait confiée avait tournée au cauchemar. Le regard mort d'Eberhart le hantait alors qu'il courrait à perdre haleine, sans même voir où il posait les pieds, l'accusant dans son silence.

_Je suis désolé gouverneur. J'ai encore tout fait foiré. _

Et soudain, sans prévenir, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. L'anglais trébucha et avant même de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il dévalait une pente raide parsemée de roches aiguisées. Newkirk protégea du mieux qu'il pouvait son crâne, laissant son dos et ses cotes prendre tous les chocs.

La chute ne fut pas bien longue et, à la grande surprise de l'anglais, il pu s'en relever, bien qu'un peu pantelant, sans grand dommage. Le réveil le lendemain matin, une fois l'adrénaline retombée, risquait en revanche d'être très désagréable. A supposer qu'il puisse rejoindre le camp avant le matin. Et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait à présent.

Entendant des bruits en provenance de l'endroit d'où il avait chuté, Newkirk décida de bouger au plus vite. Avec un peu de chance les allemands allaient perdre sa trace là-haut et ne se douteraient pas qu'il se trouvait en contrebas mais il valait mieux ne pas compter dessus. En plus, il avait perdu son arme pendant sa chute et ne pourrait donc pas se défendre si la gestapo le retrouvait.

Malgré sa volonté de s'éloigner des lieux au plus vite, le caporal anglais ne pu pas aller bien loin.

La douleur fut fulgurante. Newkirk eut juste le temps de saisir sa main entre ses dents pour étouffer le hurlement qui s'échappa de sa gorge, mordant à pleines dents dans le bandage que lui avait posé le colonel. L'anglais s'écroula sur le sol sans se soucier du sang tout frais qui passait ses lèvres alors que ses dents étaient toujours plantées dans sa main. Sa respiration avait été coupée par la douleur subite qui avait remontée tout le long de sa jambe gauche. Il mit du temps à s'en rendre compte, lâchant sa main pour prendre une grande inspiration.

Quant il pu enfin respirer à peu près normalement, il essaya de ramener sa jambe gauche à sa poitrine, le regrettant aussitôt. La sensation d'avoir été saisi par les crocs d'un prédateur gigantesque associée au cliquetis métallique engendré par son mouvement lui fit comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Un piège à loup aux dents acérées. Il faisait tellement noir, il avait marché en plein dessus. Pour le peu de loups qui devaient vivre dans cette forêt, il avait fallu qu'un piège ait été posé pile à cet endroit…

Laissant ses yeux pleurer silencieusement la douleur qu'il ne pouvait crier, Newkirk se redressa comme il put et tâtonna dans l'obscurité à la recherche des crocs de métal. Ils s'étaient enfoncés dans son mollet et pas qu'un peu. Newkirk n'était pas médecin mais il pouvait sans risque estimer que les dents du piège avaient atteint l'os.

Il savait qu'en ouvrant la mâchoire de fer, il courrait à l'hémorragie mais il ne pouvait pas rester sur place. Il était bien trop exposé.

Newkirk commença par retirer sa ceinture pour en faire un garrot, espérant limiter les dégâts. Il serra de toutes ses forces le lien de cuir au dessus de son genou avant de s'attaquer au piège que le retenait.

Il posa ses mains de chaque coté de la mâchoire, inspira un grand coup et, n'ayant pas le luxe d'hésiter plus longtemps, écarta d'un coup sec les lourdes dents de sa jambe captive. La douleur failli lui faire lâcher prise mais il se ressaisit et sorti sa jambe d'entre les crocs avant de laisser le piège se refermer à nouveau. Dans le vide cette fois.

Le sang coulait à flots de sa blessure malgré le garrot, chaud, presque apaisant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Peter. Ce n'est qu'un peu de sang, tu en as encore quelques litres en réserve… Essaya de se rassurer l'anglais.

Dénouant le bandage de sa main droite, déjà tâchée du sang qui s'échappait de sa morsure, Newkirk entreprit de le passer autour de sa jambe. Cela ne changea pas grand chose, la perte de vitesse de l'écoulement qui commençait à se remarquer étant plus probablement l'œuvre du garrot.

Newkirk aurait voulu se reposer un peu avant de bouger plus mais c'était impossible, il devait se mettre à l'abri. Se remettant sur ses jambes, Newkirk manqua de s'évanouir lorsqu'il posa par mégarde son pied gauche sur la terre. Avisant une branche morte à proximité, il s'en saisit pour s'en faire une cane de fortune. Il n'irait ni très vite ni très loin de cette manière mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Et pour ne rien arranger, la perte de sang commençait déjà à se faire ressentir. Il était vraiment très fatigué, sa tête lui tournait et sa vue se brouillait. Comme si l'obscurité régnante n'était pas suffisante pour le désorienter…

Pour la première fois depuis que les choses avaient commencé à mal tourner, Newkirk envisagea le pire. Il allait mourir dans une forêt allemande, seul.

**A suivre… **

**Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle avec ce pauvre Newkirk mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…**

**Reviews ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone ! I'm a little late, sorry. ****And it's not going to be better for the next chapters because my holidays are finished… But I'll try to write the next chapter as fast as I can. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Enjoy it, you will if you like to see poor peter suffering. **

**Chapitre 13**

**seul**

Lorsque la couchette qui dissimulait l'entrée du souterrain se souleva, tous les prisonniers de la barque deux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en s'imaginant que Newkirk était de retour. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt et qu'ils voient apparaître non pas l'anglais attendu mais le capitaine de la RAF qui aurait du être auprès des résistants, en route pour l'Angleterre.

Personne ne souffla mot et la surprise de revoir l'officier anglais se mua vite en anxiété lorsqu'il fut certain que le caporal n'était pas avec lui.

- Où est Newkirk ? Demanda Carter, hésitant, sachant très bien que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire du tout.

Lackey avait couru tout le long du chemin. Ses vêtements étaient moites, sa respiration erratique. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle pour pouvoir répondre, inspirant et expirant profondément. Hogan s'était levé pour s'approcher de lui. Il se planta à quelques centimètres de l'officier, son regard inquisiteur brillant dans la pénombre, puis lui pris le bras pour le guider jusqu'à la couchette la plus proche.

L'anglais s'assit sur le lit de Carter, mal à l'aise sous les regards des prisonniers qui étaient tous bien réveillés à présent.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

Le ton du colonel était sans appel. Il voulait la vérité. Maintenant. Il voulait connaître la raison de l'échec apparent de la mission. Mais plus que tout, il voulait savoir où se trouvait Newkirk.

Le capitaine garda les yeux baissés. Il accepta le verre d'eau tendit par Lebeau et en bu une longue gorgée avant de répondre enfin.

- Nous nous sommes retrouvés encerclés par les soldats allemands. Eberhart a… reçu une balle.

Hogan nota l'hésitation que venait d'avoir l'anglais mais ne dit rien, le laissant continuer.

- Les allemands se rapprochaient alors le caporal Newkirk et moi nous sommes séparés… Il les a attirés dans une autre direction pour que je puisse revenir au camp. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu lui arriver ensuite.

- Vous l'avez laissé faire ? Le ton glacial du colonel fit frissonner tous les hommes présents, capitaine y compris.

Le colonel n'en revenait pas. Que Newkirk mette sa vie en danger pour protéger un officier, surtout celui-là, était surprenant mais pas tant que ça. Il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Mais qu'un capitaine de la RAF, considéré comme un héros, se contente de fuir en laissant l'un de ses hommes derrière lui, il ne pouvait même pas le concevoir.

- Newkirk m'a dit de revenir au camp et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

C'était la phrase de trop. Hors de lui, Hogan saisit brutalement le col de l'anglais, le serrant de toutes ses forces et l'obligeant à le regarder en face pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu.

- Vous lui avez obéi ? Et vous vous prétendez digne de votre grade, capitaine ? Quel est le rôle d'un officier selon vous ? Dites le moi !

- Colonel ! Intervint Kinch en essayant de l'écarter de l'anglais, persuadé qu'il allait finir par frapper Lackey.

Il se posta derrière lui pour l'entourer de ses bras mais c'était sans compter sur la force du colonel américain qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Personne ne vint aider Kinch. Carter, comme la plupart des autres prisonniers, était bien trop choqué par ce que venait de leur apprendre Lackey et par la réaction violente de son supérieur. Lebeau se contentait quant à lui d'observer la scène, ne trouvant rien à redire à la colère, tout à fait justifiée selon lui, du colonel. Si Newkirk se faisait tuer parce que ce type l'avait lâchement abandonné alors il méritait le pire.

De toutes façons, il était persuadé qu'Hogan n'irait pas jusqu'à frapper le capitaine anglais. Et ce malgré l'agressivité qui brûlait au fond de son regard.

- Dites le moi ! Répéta Hogan, oubliant complètement de modérer le ton de sa voix, serrant ses doigts autour du vêtement de l'anglais si fort que ce dernier commençait à suffoquer.

- Colonel ! Vous allez réveiller tout le camp. Essaya de le calmer le sergent Kinchloe tout en redoublant d'efforts pour l'éloigner de Lackey.

La remarque fit son effet. Kinch sentit les muscles de son supérieur se relâcher d'un coup, comme si Hogan venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Dès que les mains de l'américain s'éloignèrent de lui, Lackey eut un mouvement de recul. Il réajusta sa chemise et massa doucement sa gorge, sans quitter le colonel des yeux, de peur de se faire à nouveau agresser. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Hogan se mettait dans un tel état. Pour Newkirk ? Un simple caporal. C'était impensable.

La voix du colonel Hogan le tira de ses réflexions, plus modérée mais oh combien plus tranchante.

- Un officier n'existe que pour protéger ses hommes.

_Protéger ses hommes. _Newkirk lui avait dit la même chose. Là-bas, dans la forêt, avant que tout ne dérape. _Vous étiez son capitaine, c'était votre rôle de le protéger, pas le mien ! Et vous l'avez abandonné…_ Il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas comprit le sens caché de ses mots. Il n'avait pas comprit qu'il n'était alors plus question de l'élève officier Mason.

_Vous étiez __mon__ capitaine, c'était votre rôle de __me__ protéger… Vous __m__'avez abandonné. _

Le rôle d'un officier…

oOo

Depuis plus d'un quart d'heure maintenant la pluie frappait le sol avec rage, alliée bienvenue, effaçant de ses coups les traces de sang qui souillaient la terre. Newkirk avait essayé de les dissimuler au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait mais avait vite abandonné. Ca ne servait à rien et il gaspillait son énergie. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était marcher et s'éloigner autant que possible des patrouilles allemandes.

Ou du moins essayer parce que l'anglais ne savait pas du tout où il était. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu revenir sur ses pas qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Mais il avait continué de marcher, traînant sa jambe blessée derrière lui, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser la douleur et la perte de sang le stopper. Il avait perdu sa cane de fortune. Où ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas, marchant dans la pénombre, droit devant lui, à peine conscient. Plusieurs fois, il avait failli se laisser aller à la tentation, se laisser glisser contre un tronc d'arbre et fermer les yeux. Juste un instant.

Puis la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, l'esprit embrumé et le regard voilé. Seul le vent glacial sur ses vêtements trempés était parvenu à le sortir de son état de semi somnolence, lui faisant subitement prendre conscience qu'il devait trouver un abri. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas continuer à marcher bien longtemps. Sa blessure saignait toujours, lentement, le liquide rouge emportant avec lui le peu de force qui lui restait.

Pas une fois il n'était tombé, sachant très bien que jamais il n'aurait pu se relever. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut cette cavité creusée dans la terre, sous les racines de l'arbre le plus gros qu'il n'ait jamais vu, Newkirk laissa finalement son corps exténué se rappeler à lui. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, ignorant la douleur qui traversa sa jambe gauche. Il était fatigué. Tellement fatigué.

Dans un dernier effort, l'anglais se glissa entre les gigantesques racines. Il roula sur le coté, ramenant ses jambes à sa poitrine à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas dormir mais n'essaya pas de se battre contre l'obscurité apaisante qui commençait à l'envelopper. Laissant ses paupières se fermer, Newkirk eut une pensée pour l'animal qui avait du creuser ce terrier, le remerciant pour cet abri bienvenu mais surtout, espérant qu'il ait abandonné ce terrier depuis longtemps. Etant donné la taille de la cavité, il était peu probable que ce soit un lapin…

Il n'eu pas le temps de s'imaginer dévoré par un ours ou un loup que déjà, les ténèbres l'avaient engloutis, éloignant la douleur et la peur.

oOo

Au cœur de la barque deux, l'heure n'était plus au sommeil. Tandis que Jones faisait le guet à la fenêtre, Hogan, Lackey, Lebeau et Carter se tenaient debout autour de la table, le faible rayonnement d'une bougie éclairant la carte des environs.

- Vous étiez à mi-chemin. Si Newkirk a suivi le plan à la lettre, ça devait être par ici. Indiqua le colonel en désignant du doigt un point de la carte.

- Probablement. Hésita Lackey. Je ne connais pas vraiment les lieux…

- Dans quelle direction est parti Newkirk ? Demanda Hogan.

- Eh bien, si nous étions bien ici, réfléchit le capitaine anglais en illustrant ses propos d'un geste vague de la main au dessus du plan, alors il a du partir dans cette direction. Mais il a très bien pu changer de direction par la suite.

- Où s'être fait prendre. Rajouta Lebeau en lançant un regard venimeux en direction de l'anglais.

- En présumant que le capitaine ne se trompe pas, Newkirk n'a pu partir que dans deux directions.

- Deux, mon colonel ? Ne comprit pas le français.

- Il n'aurait pas fait demi-tour se sachant traqué, de peur de mener la gestapo directement ici. Pour la même raison, il a du s'éloigner autant que possible du point de ralliement avec la résistance.

- C'est logique. Acquiesça Lackey.

- Même en sachant ça, vous pensez qu'on peut le retrouver avant les allemands ?

La question de Carter était légitime. Deux directions, c'était déjà beaucoup trop. La forêt était dense. Y retrouver quelqu'un sans plus d'indications était presque impossible. Et la gestapo avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur eux.

Andrew tira une chaise et s'y laissa tomber, le visage fermé. Il commençait à croire que jamais il ne reverrait son ami vivant. Il y avait tellement peu de chance qu'il ait pu s'en sortir. Une main posée sur son épaule lui fit relever la tête.

- Newkirk ne se laissera pas prendre, Andrew. Le rassura Lebeau.

Le français en était persuadé mais il n'en était pas moins inquiet que le jeune américain. Pour peu qu'il soit blessé, Newkirk aurait plus de mal à se cacher et surtout, il serait plus facile à pister.

Une idée traversa l'esprit du cuisinier français qui s'écarta de ses compagnons pour se hisser sur le lit de Newkirk.

Au même moment, la couchette dissimulant l'entrée du tunnel se souleva. Olsen qui était assit sur le matelas avant que celui-ci ne l'éjecte aida le sergent Kinchloe à remonter dans la baraque.

- J'ai réussi à contacter la résistance. Les informa l'américain. Ils ont pu avertir les gars qui devaient retrouver Newkirk et le capitaine mais…

- Pas de trace de Newkirk. Termina Hogan, le visage sombre.

Kinch acquiesça silencieusement.

- Ils ont récupéré les documents sur la résistance française, les extraits d'interrogatoire, les films. Le sous-marin partira dès qu'il les recevra.

- Je ne pourrais pas retourner en Angleterre ? Chercha à savoir Lackey.

- Pas dans l'immédiat, monsieur. Il faudra attendre.

- Mon colonel, je crois que j'ai une idée.

Tous les hommes présents se tournèrent vers Lebeau qui, du haut de la couchette de son ami anglais, serrait entre ses mains la casquette de Newkirk.

oOo

_Laissez-moi sortir ! pitié… Laissez-moi sortir. _

Newkirk se réveilla en sursaut, incapable de se souvenir d'où il se trouvait, paniqué par l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Il se redressa difficilement, appuyant son dos contre le mur de terre. Il sentait les parois toutes proches, trop proches mais il ne voyait pas l'entrée, il faisait trop sombre. Son cœur déjà bien éprouvé par son cauchemar se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, ses poumons se contractèrent, l'empêchant de respirer.

_Où est-ce que je suis ? Je ne peux pas respirer, laissez-moi sortir. _

Il ne savait plus s'il était réveillé ou s'il rêvait. Il ne voyait rien, sentant seulement la paroi collée à son dos. Comme dans son cauchemar, comme dans ses souvenirs. Peter essaya d'inspirer une grande bouffée d'air mais pas une once d'oxygène ne rentra dans ses poumons. Il se sentait tellement mal, si faible… Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. La panique qui le submergeait lui refusait toute réflexion.

Peter essaya de se lever mais son corps ne répondait plus. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il était coincé dans ce petit espace et il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues glacées tandis qu'un battement de cœur plus violent que les autres lui retournait l'estomac. Newkirk n'eut pas le temps de se baisser et se vomit dessus. De la bile. Il n'avait rien mangé ce soir avant de partir en mission.

En mission… Les images de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire, le reconnectant avec la réalité. Il avait trouvé cet abri alors qu'il était poursuivi par la gestapo. Il était en sécurité mais il allait mourir ici, seul.

Retrouvant un semblant de contrôle sur sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque, Newkirk essuya négligemment sa bouche du revers de sa manche et essaya de réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait malgré la brume qui envahissait son cerveau. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais l'écoulement avait du cesser, sinon il serait déjà mort.

L'anglais frissonna. Il avait froid. Ses vêtements trempés y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose mais Newkirk n'était pas encore suffisamment déboussolé pour ignorer qu'il avait probablement de la fièvre. Si sa blessure s'infectait, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Pas avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu.

Callant son dos contre le mur, Peter ferma les yeux pour empêcher le monde de tourner autour de lui. Même l'obscurité semblait danser et ça le rendait malade.

Alors qu'il sombrait à nouveau dans l'inconscience, les pensées de Newkirk allèrent vers les gens qu'il aimait. Sa sœur qui l'attendait là-bas, chez lui, ses amis qui devaient remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Ils allaient finir y arriver. Newkirk espérait seulement qu'il ne serait pas trop tard.

oOo

La pluie avait fini par s'arrêter, facilitant la progression de Kinch et de Lebeau à travers les bois. Le colonel Hogan avait décidé de n'envoyer que deux de ses hommes à la recherche de Newkirk. Moins ils étaient et plus ils avaient de chances d'éviter la gestapo. En plus, il était déjà bien assez difficile de couvrir l'absence de trois hommes à l'appel. Les ordres étaient de rentrer avant celui de cinq heures mais Hogan savait que ni Lebeau ni Kinch n'abandonnerait avant d'avoir retrouvé Newkirk.

Un aboiement tout proche attira l'attention des deux prisonniers qui se dirigèrent dans sa direction.

Kinch attrapa brusquement Lebeau, le tirant en arrière. Le français lui lança un regard inquisiteur et l'américain lui répondit en éclairant le sol de sa lampe torche. Ou plutôt le vide qui se trouvait à la place du sol. Un pas de plus et le cuisinier y tombait tête la première.

- Wolfgang ? Appela doucement le français, observant attentivement les environs.

Le jappement qui lui répondit venait d'en bas.

Avec précaution, les deux prisonniers entreprirent de descendre la pente raide, s'agrippant comme ils pouvaient aux roches saillantes et aux arbustes qu'ils rencontraient. Plus d'une fois l'un et l'autre manquèrent de glisser mais ils finirent par arriver en bas sans encombre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme créature jaillisse de l'ombre pour sauter sur Lebeau, couvrant le caporal français de léchouilles.

- Wolf ! Le rappela à l'ordre Lebeau, souriant tout de même de l'affection de l'animal à son égard.

Le berger allemand s'assit, remuant frénétiquement la queue puis, quand il fut certain que les humains allaient le suivre, il les guida à travers la végétation.

Lebeau et Kinch stoppèrent net avant même que le chien n'aboie pour montrer sa trouvaille. Du sang. Frais. Il avait du y en avoir tellement que la pluie n'était pas parvenue à en effacer toutes les traces. Quant au propriétaire de ce sang, le comportement du chien ne laissait aucun doute.

Kinch s'approcha avec prudence du piège métallique au cas où d'autres mécanismes seraient dissimulés autour. Les crocs étaient acérés et longs, couverts de tâches sombres. La jambe de Newkirk devait être en miettes…

- Il faut le trouver.

Kinch se retourna vers son compagnon, acquiesçant doucement. Il avait foi en la force de l'anglais mais avec une blessure pareille, personne ne pouvait survivre bien longtemps sans le moindre soin.

Détournant son regard de l'horrible piège, Lebeau s'accroupit près de Wolfgang, sortant la casquette de Newkirk de sa poche pour la faire renifler au chien qui partit comme une flèche. Lebeau et Kinch se lancèrent à sa suite. Ils n'avaient plus une minute à perdre.

oOo

Newkirk avait l'impression de flotter dans un monde d'obscurité. Son esprit semblait vouloir se détacher de la douleur que son corps lui faisait ressentir et Peter accueillait ce semblant de paix avec gratitude. Il ne sentait plus sa jambe, il ne sentirait bientôt plus rien.

Seul le froid continuait de le torturer, le brûlant à chaque courant d'air, l'extirpant des brumes apaisantes de l'inconscience. Il était gelé mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de transpirer abondamment. Cette fois, c'était certain, il avait de la fièvre et pas qu'un peu.

Alors que son cerveau complètement chamboulé se demandait si son corps devait avoir chaud ou froid, une lumière éblouissante obligea l'anglais à fermer les yeux. Le mal de crâne qu'il s'était donné tant de mal jusque là à oublier refit douloureusement surface ramenant avec lui crames et nausées. Newkirk grogna de l'inconfort occasionné mais se força à rouvrir les yeux.

Entouré d'un halo de lumière doré, se tenait devant lui ce qu'il prit pour un loup, sa vision floue ne lui permettant pas de distinguer plus en détail l'animal. Alors il allait finir en pâté pour chien… Il y avait mieux comme fin.

L'anglais n'avait même plus la force de lever le bras pour se protéger alors que la bête s'avançait vers lui, se contentant d'observer de son regard fiévreux la mort s'approcher.

- Newkirk ? Peter ?

- Comment tu connais mon nom ? Réussi à articuler Newkirk, s'adressant à l'animal qui se tenait devant lui, sans se rendre compte un seul instant de l'absurdité de sa question. Dans l'état actuel de faiblesse de son corps et de son esprit, le fait qu'un loup connaisse son nom lui paraissait plus étrange encore qu'un loup doté de parole.

A nouveau, Newkirk laissa son esprit glisser dans l'inconscience, ignorant la chaleur humide du museau venu se nicher à la base de son cou.

**A suivre…**

**Reviews ? We're not really far for the end. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone ! I would have done it before but I want to particularly thank Savannah and Sierra for posting comments at every chapter. It means a lot and it gives me the will to write and write again. So thank to you and I hope that others people are reading and enjoying that story. **

**Here is the chapter 14 for you !**

**Chapitre 14**

**Peur, espoir, honte et devoir**

- Wolfgang ? Appela doucement Lebeau, sans oser élever la voix.

Lui et Kinch avaient croisé un petit groupe de soldats allemands à seulement quelque mètre de là et s'étaient accroupis dans la végétation en attendant que la gestapo disparaisse. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils allaient dans la direction opposée de celle indiquée par le berger allemand et qu'ils n'avaient à priori pas encore trouvé leur proie. La mauvaise c'est que pendant ce temps, le chien au poil sombre avait disparu lui aussi.

- Wolfgang ? Réessaya le français en balayant les environs de sa lampe torche. Un craquement sur sa droite le fit sursauter et il pointa nerveusement son arme en direction du bruit.

Ignorant complètement la menace de l'arme et la lumière qui éclairait ses pas, un petit hérisson surgit des fougères, passant tranquillement devant les deux prisonniers.

- Tu comptes le tuer pour te venger de la trouille qu'il t'a fichue ? Plaisanta Kinch.

Lebeau lui lança un regard noir vide de tout humour et baissa son arme, la rangeant à sa ceinture.

- Je n'ai pas eu la trouille. Répliqua t-il, un peu honteux d'avoir failli cribler de balles une inoffensive petite créature.

Kinch ignora la mauvaise foi de son compagnon, se baissant pour examiner le sol encore humide de la récente averse. Une trace de patte bien nette était dessinée dans la boue, leur indiquant le chemin emprunté par le chien.

Ils avançaient lentement dans cette direction, appelant de temps en temps le berger allemand, lorsqu'enfin un jappement leur répondit.

- Wolf ?

Un léger aboiement les rassura sur l'identité de l'animal qu'ils avaient entendu.

- Par ici. Indiqua Kinch, ouvrant la marche à travers les branchages.

Il avait vu les traces de sang qui perlaient encore le sol sous leurs pieds mais avait préféré les ignorer et ne pas en parler à Lebeau. Il était déjà suffisamment inquiet comme ça. Qui ne l'était pas ?

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un arbre incroyablement grand, les deux prisonniers entendirent de plus en plus distinctement de petits grognements entrecoupés de couinements.

- Wolfgang ? Appela Lebeau une nouvelle fois.

La grosse tête du chien apparut comme par magie à quelques mètres de leur position, sortant d'une petite grotte creusée entre les racines du gigantesque chêne. Wolfgang appela ses deux compagnons humains d'un jappement impatient et s'engouffra à nouveau sous les racines.

Il l'avait trouvé.

- Newkirk ? Peter ?

Lebeau se précipita vers la cavité, tombant à genoux devant elle, éclairant l'intérieur de sa lampe torche. Il était là. Newkirk était là.

Pendant un instant, Lebeau crut qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard. L'anglais était pâle comme un mort, Ses yeux étaient clos et il ne bougeait pas.

Wolfgang était étendu en travers de l'estomac de Newkirk, partageant avec lui la chaleur de son corps. Il léchait avec application le cou et le visage de l'anglais, grognant doucement comme pour le réveiller.

Un gémissement répondit à ses attentions et Lebeau relâcha l'air qu'il avait retenu prisonnier en attendant un tel signe de vie de la part de son ami.

Kinch rejoignit le français, s'agenouillant à ses cotés.

- Wolf ! Sort de là. Ordonna t-il au berger allemand qui obéit instantanément, s'asseyant à proximité du grand arbre, épiant les environs, prêt à protéger ses humains de toute menace.

En rampant, Lebeau réussit tant bien que mal à se glisser auprès de son ami inconscient, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait de laisser son regard se poser sur la jambe maculée de sang de son compagnon. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes.

Le français réussit à caller son dos contre la paroi de terre, l'épaule collée à celle de l'anglais inconscient. Il n'avait pas assez de place pour se redresser ne serait-ce qu'un peu, pour examiner de plus près l'état de son ami. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était essayer de le réveiller.

Il se pencha comme il pu sur Newkirk et fut pris d'un moment de panique lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il respirait à peine.

- Newkirk, réveille toi ! Lui intima t-il en lui tapotant doucement les joues.

Au premier contact avec la peau de l'anglais, Lebeau se paralysa. Il était brûlant. Sa peau était pourtant loin d'être rouge. Il avait du perdre vraiment beaucoup de sang…

- Louis. L'appela Kinch, inquiet de voir que le français ne bougeait plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que Newkirk…

L'américain ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, sa gorge se serrant à l'idée qu'il étaient sans doute arrivé trop tard pour sauver leur compagnon.

Lebeau essuya ses yeux devenus humides du revers de sa manche.

- Ca va aller. Dit-il, tant pour rassurer le sergent que pour se rassurer lui-même. Attrape ses jambes, il faut qu'on le sorte de là. Et fait attention à sa blessure.

Kinch acquiesça bien que le français ne puisse voir son geste et glissa le haut de son corps dans la cavité, passant ses bras autour des genoux de Newkirk. Il aurait été plus simple de le tirer par les chevilles mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de rouvrir la blessure du pickpocket. Sans compter la douleur que cela allait obligatoirement lui occasionner.

S'il se réveillait…

Se tortillant comme il pouvait dans l'espace réduit, Lebeau réussi à passer derrière Newkirk et à se mettre à genoux, le dos courbé sous le plafond bas de la tanière. La tête de l'anglais reposait sur son épaule, son souffle insuffisant venant chatouiller sa gorge. Entourant le torse du blessé de ses deux bras, Lebeau attendit le signal de Kinch.

- A trois. Lui indiqua l'américain. Un, deux… trois.

Kinch tira doucement sur les jambes de Newkirk, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de le soulever pour lui éviter tout contact brutal avec le sol, alors que Lebeau avançait difficilement sur ses genoux, le dos de l'anglais serré contre son torse. Le frottement de ses jambes contre le sol allait lui laisser de sacrés marques mais ce n'était rien à coté de l'état plus qu'inquiétant de Newkirk.

Lorsque le corps du pickpocket fut presque entièrement à l'extérieur, Kinch délesta Lebeau de son poids, passant ses bras sous les aisselles de l'anglais afin de l'extirper de la grotte, l'allongeant sur l'herbe trempée.

Kinch entreprit d'examiner l'état de son compagnon tandis que Lebeau sortait à son tour de la cavité. A première vue, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné la nature de sa blessure. La fièvre pouvait provenir de l'état de faiblesse de son corps, d'un début d'infection ou du fait que Newkirk se soit retrouvé piégé sous une pluie glaciale. Elle pouvait aussi être due à tout ça à la fois…

Kinch sortit un couteau de sa ceinture et entreprit de découper le tissu qui l'empêchait d'avoir une idée plus précise de la blessure de l'anglais mais Lebeau retint son bras.

- Le sang a séché autour de la blessure, si tu essaie de retirer le tissu, elle va se remettre à saigner.

C'était vrai. Il ne pouvait même pas retirer le garrot de fortune que Newkirk s'était posé pour en faire un plus efficace, au risque d'aggraver les choses. Tout ce que pouvaient faire les deux prisonniers, c'était ramener leur ami au stalag le plus rapidement possible.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on est loin du camp ? Hésita à demander Louis.

Il avait suivi Wolfgang et Kinch sans réellement regarder où il allait, ne pensant qu'à retrouver Newkirk. Et maintenant, il craignait qu'ils se soient trop éloignés.

- Non. Je ne pense pas que Newkirk l'ait fait exprès mais le camp ne doit pas être à plus de vingt minutes d'ici. Dans l'obscurité, il n'a pas du se rendre compte qu'il faisait demi tour… Se sachant poursuivit par la gestapo, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de revenir consciemment au stalag.

Le soulagement qu'il lu sur le visage du français apaisa un peu sa propre angoisse. Ils allaient ramener leur anglais au camp et le soigner.

C'était le plan.

- Aide-moi à le mettre sur mon dos.

L'action causa un soubresaut de la part de l'anglais qui grogna de douleur. Cette réaction soulagea presque Lebeau. Newkirk était toujours inconscient mais s'il réagissait à la douleur, c'est qu'il était encore là, se battant pour ne pas glisser plus loin dans les ténèbres.

Ils étaient près à se mettre en route quand Wolfgang se mit à grogner, le poil et les oreilles dressés, les babines retroussées en direction des arbres aux ombres fantomatiques. IL y avait une seule chose qui pouvait mettre le chien dans un tel état.

Lebeau sortit son arme, près à abattre tout allemand qui mettrait en péril la vie de ses compagnons.

oOo

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Commença soudain Carter, brisant le silence pesant qui régnait dans la baraque deux depuis que Kinch et Lebeau étaient parti à la recherche de Newkirk.

La plupart des prisonniers étaient retourné se coucher, ordre de leur officier supérieur. Mais Hogan avait eu beau lui dire que rester debout ne ramènerait pas ses compagnons plus vite, Carter n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Newkirk allait bien et que ses trois amis soient de retour sains et saufs. Et puis, il ne voulait pas laisser le colonel attendre seul.

Pour ne pas déranger leurs compagnons endormis, Hogan avait invité Carter et Lackey à le rejoindre dans ses quartiers. L'anglais n'avait clairement pas l'esprit assez serein pour aller se reposer.

Carter était assis au bureau, silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Le colonel s'était étendu sur la couchette supérieure du lit, cherchant à se détendre un peu, sans succès. Ses retournements incessants faisaient bouger toute la structure, rappelant au capitaine Lackey qui s'était assis sur le matelas du bas à quel point le colonel américain tenait à ses hommes. Hogan avait l'étoffe d'un vrai chef, aimé et respecté. Lui n'était rien de plus que quelques barrettes accrochées à son uniforme. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière, Lackey avait honte de ce qu'il était devenu.

Les résultats de la longue réflexion du jeune sergent sorti les deux officiers de leur méditation.

- Comment est-ce que vous avez pu vous faire encercler par la gestapo ? Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas croisé d'allemands avant. D'accord ? Donc comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu vous surprendre par derrière ? C'est bizarre. Enfin, je trouve.

En voyant le regard du capitaine qui lui criait « la ferme ! », Carter essaya de rattraper ce qu'il pensait être une erreur.

- Mais j'étais pas là, je peux pas savoir… Bégaya t-il, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts entrelacés.

Hogan se redressa lentement sur sa couchette, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide alors qu'il fixait son sergent de son regard perçant.

- A vrai dire, c'est loin d'être idiot. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, n'osant pas ajouter « pour une fois. » Sans parler du hasard extraordinaire qui a fait que toutes les patrouilles ont convergé vers votre position en même temps. Rajouta t-il tout en se laissant glisser de son lit, faisant face au capitaine de la RAF pour la deuxième fois cette nuit.

- On s'est arrêté. Pour… parler. Avoua le capitaine, mal à l'aise.

L'honnêteté de ses propos n'alla pas plus loin, l'anglais omettant la partie gênante de l'histoire.

- les soldats nous ont sans doute entendus et comme le caporal et moi étions en train… d'argumenter un peu bruyamment, nous ne les avons pas entendus à temps.

- Et le général Eberhart a reçu une balle. Continua Hogan, ne ratant pas l'esquive de regard du capitaine à l'évocation de la mort du nazi.

Il savait qu'il lui mentait, seulement, il ne savait pas sur quoi.

- Colonel ! Vint les interrompre un Jones en pyjama, ouvrant la porte sans même frapper et se cognant contre une chaise dans la précipitation.

- Aïe !

- Ils sont revenus ? S'enquit Carter, en se levant, dépassant le soldat anglais qui hocha affirmativement la tête tout en serrant les dents et en massant les orteils de son pied nu.

Hogan suivit son jeune sergent de près, priant intérieurement pour que Kinch et Lebeau aient retrouvé Newkirk. Ils ne seraient jamais revenus aussi tôt si ce n'était pas le cas. A moins qu'ils ramènent une mauvaise nouvelle en lieu et place du caporal.

oOo

Kinch grimpa difficilement l'échelle qui menait à la baraque deux, tenant d'une main les bras de Newkirk passés autour de ses épaules. Derrière lui, Lebeau soutenait l'anglais, tant pour l'empêcher de tomber que pour réduire le poids supporté par le sergent américain. Sergent qui fut soulagé lorsque des bras surgirent de toutes parts pour le soulager du blessé.

Plusieurs prisonniers attrapèrent Newkirk, le déposant avec précaution sur le lit de Carter qui accourut au chevet de son compagnon.

- Newkirk, l'appela t'il tout en le secouant un peu brusquement. Newkirk !

Kinch l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'éloigner gentiment de son ami.

- Va chercher Wilson.

Carter jeta un regard embué en direction du corps inerte de Newkirk et sauta dans le tunnel duquel sortait à peine Lebeau. Heureusement, la baraque du sergent Wilson était reliée au réseau souterrain, ça évitait de devoir expliquer aux gardes pourquoi il se promenait dans le camp en pleine nuit, à condition que les gardes posent la question avant de tirer.

Hogan se figea à la vue du caporal. Est-ce qu'il était mort ?

Les autres prisonniers s'écartèrent pour le laisser se rapprocher et il fut soulagé de constater que la poitrine du caporal se soulevait et se baissait au rythme de sa respiration. A peine mais c'était déjà ça. Au moins, il était vivant. Le soulagement du colonel fut de courte durée. Son regard se posa sur la jambe ensanglantée de Newkirk et il eut un rictus de dégout à la vue de tout ce sang.

Ca expliquait pourquoi Lebeau détournait le regard. Le caporal français avait la mauvaise habitude de tourner de l'œil lorsqu'il voyait du sang. Il avait du lui falloir une sacrée maîtrise de soi pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes sur le chemin. L'adrénaline y avait sans doute grandement contribué.

- Il a marché dans un piège à loup. Expliqua Kinch, se pinçant la lèvre alors que l'image des crocs de fer ensanglantés lui revenait en mémoire.

Hogan écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, sentiment partagé par ses hommes qui murmuraient des propos d'appréhension. Tous savaient à quoi ressemblait ce genre de piège et certains avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'en observer les dégâts. C'était une technique de chasse cruelle, brisant les pattes des animaux pris au piège et leur arrachant d'atroces souffrances avant que la mort ne vienne enfin les faucher.

Secouant inconsciemment la tête pour éviter de penser à l'état de la jambe de l'anglais, Hogan s'agenouilla près de son homme et posa une main sur son front. Il fut aussi surpris que Lebeau du contraste entre la pâleur de la peau du blessé et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Il caressa paternellement les cheveux de l'anglais, pour le rassurer. Pour se rassurer.

- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Jones qui avait fini par les rejoindre, suivi par Lackey dont l'expression était partagée entre le soulagement et l'horreur.

Hogan observa tour à tour le visage de chacun de ses hommes. Ils attendaient tous une réponse. Seulement, il n'en avait aucune.

A cet instant, le sergent Wilson surgit du tunnel. Au premier coup d'œil lancé à son patient, il comprit la gravité de la situation.

- Colonel. Nous devrions l'emmener dans vos quartiers.

Hogan acquiesça silencieusement.

- Kinch.

Le sergent passa ses bras sous l'anglais pour le soulever. Il n'était pas lourd, pas assez lourd en vérité.

Seule l'équipe de Hogan fut autorisée à les suivre dans les quartiers du colonel. Il aurait, de toute façon, été impossible de les empêcher d'entrer. Ils restèrent néanmoins à une certaine distance, laissant à Wilson assez d'espace pour faire son travail.

- Il va me falloir de l'eau chaude, pas brûlante et des vêtements secs. Les siens sont trempés. Enuméra le médecin.

Lebeau quitta immédiatement la pièce.

- Bien, continua le sergent Wilson, j'ai besoin d'aide pour retirer ses vêtements. Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ? Il s'est déjà réveillé ?

Il souleva délicatement les paupières de l'anglais pour observer la réactivité de ses pupilles. Au moins, il n'était pas dans le coma.

- Quand on l'a trouvé, il était déjà inconscient. J'ai cru qu'il se réveillait à plusieurs reprises quand on rentrait au camp. Il marmonnait des propos incohérents dans son sommeil.

- Vous avez eu des ennuis ? Voulu savoir Hogan.

- Une patrouille a failli nous avoir. Avoua le sergent. Heureusement, Wolfgang s'est mis à courir dans la direction opposée. Ils ont du l'entendre et l'ont suivi, on a pu rentrer au camp sans problème grâce à lui.

- Je lui ferais un bon petit plat quand il reviendra au camp. Commenta Lebeau qui venait de revenir avec un pyjama blanc et quelques linges propres.

- Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux pour dissimuler sa blessure que sa… chemise de nuit. Expliqua t-il. Olsen en avait deux. Ne me demandez pas où il a trouvé celui-là.

- Sergent Carter, vous pouvez venir m'aider à retirer son haut. Demanda Wilson, accueillant avec gratitude les vêtements propres tendus par le français.

Il préférait ne pas demander à Lebeau de l'assister. Il avait déjà bien du mal à ne pas tourner de l'œil à chaque fois que son regard tombait par inadvertance sur la jambe ensanglantée de Newkirk.

Le sergent Carter qui n'avait pas soufflé mot et qui était resté adossé au mur depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans les quartiers du colonel Hogan acquiesça silencieusement et vint se placer à la tête du lit, près du médecin. Doucement, suivant les consignes de Wilson, il passa un bras derrière son ami inconscient pour lui soulever légèrement le buste, s'aidant de son autre main pour le soutenir.

Le jeune homme semblait complètement détaché de ce qu'il faisait. Quand il avait vu Newkirk étendu sur sa couchette, il avait cru qu'il était mort et même maintenant, il avait du mal à se dire que son ami était bien en vie. Sa respiration était si faible, sa peau si pâle.

Hogan fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air consciencieux mais si froid de son jeune sergent alors qu'il aidait le médecin à passer le vêtement de Newkirk par-dessus sa tête. Le garçon avait été rongé par l'inquiétude toute la soirée et maintenant que ses compagnons étaient revenus, son inquiétude, au lieu de s'atténuer, n'avait fait que grandir. Il essayait de dissimuler sa peur derrière un masque de concentration, seulement, et Hogan le savait très bien, un tel masque ne pouvait tenir bien longtemps.

Il ne tarda pas à en avoir la preuve.

Ils savaient tous que la blessure à la jambe de Newkirk ne serait pas belle à voir. En revanche, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à la collection d'hématomes qui parsemaient le torse du caporal anglais. Tous restèrent interdits devant les marques sombres jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot incontrôlé les sortent de leur torpeur.

Carter passa sa manche sur ses yeux mais c'était trop tard, les larmes n'avaient échappées à personne.

- Ce n'est pas très beau à voir mais il n'y a probablement pas plus d'une côte cassée. Essaya gentiment de le rassurer le sergent Wilson après avoir palpé doucement la cage thoracique de l'anglais dont les musques se contractèrent automatiquement au contact désagréable.

Carter, qui soutenait toujours son ami fut plus rassuré par ce mouvement involontaire que par les propos de Wilson. Il ravala ses larmes, essayant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Newkirk, s'asseyant sur le lit pour laisser la tête de l'anglais reposer contre son torse et permettre au médecin d'examiner plus facilement les marques.

- Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? Essaya de comprendre Hogan alors que Wilson examinait les bleus et les quelques coupures qui parsemaient le torse et les bras de l'anglais de plus près.

- Oh mon dieu. Réalisa soudain Lebeau, se souvenant de l'endroit où Kinch l'avait empêché de justesse de tomber alors qu'ils avaient perdu la trace de Wolfgang, le berger allemand les attendant en contrebas. S'il avait bien dévalé cette pente comme ses hématomes en témoignaient, il avait de la chance de ne pas s'être brisé le cou.

- Louis ? Chercha à avoir un peu plus de précisions le colonel.

Kinch qui avait réalisé la même chose que le français répondit à sa place.

- En suivant la trace de Newkirk, le chien nous a mené jusqu'à une pente vraiment abrupte. On a failli se rompre le cou en la descendant. IL a du glisser… Je n'avais même pas considéré cette possibilité…

Son sergent s'en voulait vraisemblablement de ne pas avoir vu les blessures de Newkirk et Hogan le rassura d'une tape sur l'épaule.

- L'important c'est que vous soyez tous là. En vie. Rajouta t-il à l'intention particulière de Carter qui détourna son regard humide de celui de son supérieur.

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte et Jones entra avec une bassine d'eau chaude. Lebeau le délesta du récipient et répondit à son air inquiet d'un sourire qu'il tenta rassurant. Le soldat anglais lança un regard rapide en direction du caporal blessé mais ne s'attarda pas, ne voulant déranger personne.

- Une cote cassée. Pas d'hémorragie. Enuméra Wilson en remerciant le ciel pour ça. Le caporal avait de toute évidence perdu assez de sang comme ça.

- Je ferais un bandage plus tard. L'important c'est de le maintenir au chaud et de soigner cette jambe. Colonel ?

Hogan s'approcha à la demande du médecin, attendant que celui-ci finisse d'enlever les chaussures de l'anglais pour s'agenouiller près de lui, les yeux rivés sur le sang qui imbibait le tissu sombre de son pantalon. Pour qu'un pantalon noir prenne une telle teinte de rouge, il fallait une sacrée quantité d'hémoglobine.

- Bien. Je vais exercer une pression au dessus de son genou pour éviter une nouvelle hémorragie. Il faut que vous découpiez son pantalon pour dégager la blessure. Lui intima le sergent tout en retirant le bandage que Newkirk avait passé autour de sa jambe en guise de garrot.

Le colonel américain attrapa le couteau que lui tendait Kinch et commença à couper le tissu. Consciencieusement, essayant d'ignorer l'humidité poisseuse du sang sous ses doigts. Le sang collait la plaie au tissu. Hogan tenta de tirer dessus mais le regretta aussitôt, le geste déclenchant un sursaut de douleur de la part de Newkirk.

Carter serra les bras de l'anglais pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour se réveiller. Il sentait le corps de son ami trembler contre son torse et passa ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour essayer de le rassurer, prenant garde à ne pas appuyer sur ses cotes. Newkirk grogna dans son sommeil, essayant inconsciemment de se défaire de l'étreinte du jeune sergent.

Lebeau s'approcha pour l'aider à calmer leur ami, passant un lige humide sur le front de l'anglais, essuyant délicatement la sueur qui perlait sa peau pâle, caressant ses cheveux de sa main libre. Le geste sembla calmer Newkirk qui finit par se détendre, permettant au colonel et au médecin de continuer là où ils en étaient.

- Imbibez un tissu d'eau, ca devrait aider. Suggéra Wilson à son supérieur qui obtempéra, non sans hésiter.

Il ne voulait pas blesser Newkirk plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

L'effet de l'eau chaude facilita la séparation de la peau et du tissu, offrant à tous la vision douloureuse de la plaie sanguinolente.

Kinch rattrapa in extremis Lebeau qui avait oublié qu'il ne supportait pas la vue du sang. L'américain aida le français à s'asseoir et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il était difficile de lui en vouloir, la plaie était vraiment difficile à regarder. Même Hogan commençait à avoir des sueurs froides alors qu'il continuait de passer délicatement le linge humide autour des marques profondes et sanguinolentes, détournant le regard autant qu'il le pouvait.

Malgré les efforts probables de Newkirk pour limiter les dégâts, les crocs de fer lui avaient littéralement laminés la chair. C'était profond, la mâchoire avait sûrement du toucher l'os et la douleur qui s'en était suivie avait du être monstrueuse.

Après avoir débarrassé l'anglais du pantalon noir qu'il portait habituellement en mission et qui était à présent hors d'usage, Wilson nettoya la blessure avec l'eau tout d'abord puis avec le peu de désinfectant sont il disposait. Il y avait au moins une bonne nouvelle, la plaie ne semblait pas infectée. Pour le moment.

La fièvre du caporal devait être principalement due à l'état de choc et au fait d'avoir porté des vêtements trempés sous un vent gelé. Rien d'insurmontable. Non. Ce qui inquiétait réellement Wilson, outre l'état de sa jambe, c'était la grande perte de sang engendrée par la blessure.

- Je vais devoir coudre les plaies pour éviter qu'il ne perde plus de sang. Expliqua Wilson. Vous devriez peut-être attendre dehors.

Son conseil était directement adressé à Lebeau qui semblait avoir bien du mal à ne pas glisser de sa chaise sous l'effet des vertiges. Mais le français n'était pas le seul concerné, Wilson voulait surtout un peu de calme pour panser son patient et avec tous ces garçons morts d'inquiétude autour de lui, cela n'allait pas être facile.

- Je veux rester. Souffla Carter d'une toute petite voix que même Wilson, qui était près de lui, eut du mal à entendre.

Hogan n'eu pas le cœur de le lui refuser. Le jeune homme était probablement persuadé que Newkirk risquait de mourir s'il le quittait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde des yeux. Est-ce qu'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose ? Parce qu'il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher.

De toute façon, Wilson allait avoir besoin d'assistance et Carter pouvait très bien s'en charger.

- Colonel. L'appel est dans une heure. Intervint Kinch tout en aidant Lebeau à se mettre sur ses pieds. Il faut trouver quelque chose pour Newkirk.

Avec tout ça, Hogan avait presque oublié qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans un camp de prisonniers. Il acquiesça et ouvrit la porte qui séparait ses quartiers du reste de la baraque. Kinch conduisit Lebeau à l'extérieur de la pièce et Hogan les suivit. Il aurait préféré rester auprès de son caporal mais il devait réfléchir.

Newkirk était mal au point et les soins que pouvaient lui apporter Wilson étaient loin d'être suffisant. Sans mentionner le total échec de la mission. Avec Eberhart mort, il allait devoir gérer Klink et peut être même la gestapo.

Que demander de plus ?

**To follow…**

**Some reviews will be welcome, like always. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou tout le monde ! Ca faisait longtemps, j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir bien qu'il ne soit pas très long, contrairement aux chapitres précédents qui l'étaient peut être un peu trop… enfin, bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 15**

**Un médecin au stalag**

Wilson venait à peine de disparaître dans le tunnel que déjà la porte de la baraque s'ouvrait sur un Schultz dont les cernes attestaient le manque de sommeil. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était resté sur le qui vive toute la nuit.

Il allait ordonner aux prisonniers de se lever, comme tous les matins, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la plupart d'entre eux étaient déjà debout et habillés. Il posa un regard soupçonneux sur le colonel Hogan qui était assit à la table en compagnie de Kinch, Olsen et Jones et nota, malgré sa propre fatigue, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir profité de la nuit pour se reposer.

Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait que le colonel avait surement quelque chose à voir avec l'explosion du frigo et la disparition du général Eberhart. Mais ce n'était pas son problème, tout ce qu'on lui demandait, c'était de veiller à ce que les prisonniers soient présents pour l'appel. Peu importait ce qu'ils faisaient entre temps…

- Colonel ? Hésita t-il de peur de se retrouver encore au milieu de l'une de leurs opérations douteuses. Où sont Newkirk, Carter et Lebeau ?

Si ces trois là étaient absents, le sergent savait qu'il était dans de salles draps. Le lien entre leur disparition et celle du général ne tarderait pas à être fait et il serait celui qui en pâtirait le plus. Le silence du colonel attisa sa crainte. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Hogan lui annonçait souvent que ses hommes n'étaient pas au complet mais jamais il n'avait vu cette expression sur le visage de l'américain.

Il avait les traits tirés et le regard hanté.

- Schultz. Commença le colonel, se levant pour se rapprocher du sergent allemand.

L'allemand retint sa respiration. Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que trois prisonniers manquant à l'appel ? Quelque chose avait du arriver à l'un d'entre eux.

Au lieu de lui expliquer ce qui ce passait, Hogan lui fit signe de le suivre dans ses quartiers. Schultz observa la porte de bois qui s'ouvrait lentement, persuadé de découvrir le cadavre de l'un de ses prisonniers étendu sur le lit.

Il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Le visage de Newkirk était si pâle qu'il eut été facile de le croire mort si sa peau n'était pas recouverte d'une fine couche de moiteur et si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas, presque imperceptiblement, au rythme de sa respiration.

Lebeau, assis à son chevet, lui passait délicatement un linge imbibé d'eau sur le front tandis que Carter se contentait d'observer l'anglais comme pour s'assurer qu'il était encore en vie. Le sergent américain était debout au pied du lit, silencieux, mais lorsqu'il vit son colonel entrer en compagnie de Schultz, il les dépassa pour sortir de la pièce, essuyant du revers de sa manche les larmes qui recommençaient à couler.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Réussi à articuler l'allemand, se remettant à peine du choc de la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Schultz savait qu'il n'était pas censé s'attacher aux prisonniers mais c'était difficile. Lebeau lui faisait de si bons petits plats et Newkirk, Newkirk était toujours en train de fanfaronner, égayant le camp de ses plaisanteries et de ses tours de magie. Tout le monde l'appréciait. Les prisonniers mais aussi un grand nombre de gardes, lui y comprit. Le voir aussi immobile semblait irréel.

L'anglais le taquinait à longueur de temps mais ce n'était jamais méchant et Schultz aimait à penser qu'il le considérait un peu comme un ami. Et ce malgré leur appartenance à deux camps différents.

- Il a probablement du attraper quelque chose lorsqu'Eberhart lui a fait passé la nuit dehors. Répondit Hogan.

- Mais il allait bien hier.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Il faut croire que nous avions tord… Newkirk a besoin de voir un médecin. Sinon, j'ai peur qu'il ne passe pas la journée.

Ces mots lui valurent un regard terrorisé de la part de Schultz mais aussi de Lebeau, le français lâchant le linge humide dans la petite bassine d'eau qui se trouvait à ses pieds pour saisir la main pâle de l'anglais entre les siennes.

- Je vais chercher le commandant ! Sembla se réveiller Schultz, sortant des quartiers du colonel américains aussi vite que son poids le lui permettait.

- Colonel ?

Hogan baissa son regard pour le plonger dans celui de son cuisinier.

- Vous pensez vraiment que Newkirk risque de… Enfin de…

- Je ne sais pas…

La réponse était honnête. Peut être trop. Mais ils étaient en guerre et toute guerre entraînait des sacrifices. Celui-ci était seulement bien plus amer que les autres.

- Vous savez qu'un médecin ne pourra pas passer à coté de sa blessure. La cacher à Schutz et à Klink n'est pas difficile mais un médecin…

- C'est un risque à prendre. Wilson aura beau faire tout ce qu'il peut, il n'a pas le matériel nécessaire. Et on ne pourra pas se le fournir avant que la gestapo quitte les lieux et que l'ambiance se calme un peu. Je trouverais bien quelque chose pour l'expliquer.

Le doute dans la voix de son supérieur n'échappa pas à Lebeau mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de récupérer le linge qu'il avait fait tomber pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait le front de son ami.

oOo

Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'un regard pour convaincre Klink du sérieux de la condition de Newkirk. Il ne s'était même pas approché du prisonnier, la peur d'une maladie contagieuse le gardant à distance, et s'était empressé de contacter le stalag 4 pour leur emprunter leur médecin.

Peut après ce coup de fil, le corps sans vie du général Eberhart était rapatrié au camp.

- Hogan, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je dois faire… Se lamenta le colonel allemand, le front posé entre ses mains. D'abord vous me dites que le général est un traitre et maintenant, il est mort.

Le colonel américain avait d'autres soucis en tête mais il fit tout de même l'effort de paraître compatissant, tendant un verre de Schnaps au commandant. Habituellement, il en aurait profité pour s'en servir un mais tant que le médecin du stalag 4 ne serait pas arrivé, il ne pourrait rien avaler, l'inquiétude lui tordant l'estomac et lui nouant la gorge.

- Ca me paraît pourtant logique. Commenta t-il, s'attirant le regard curieux de l'allemand.

-Comment est-ce que ca pourrait être logique ? Si Eberhart a bien mis le feu au frigo, pourquoi aurait il été exécuté par la résistance s'il était leur allié ?

- Il n'était peut être pas avec la résistance et si c'était le cas, vous avez raison, elle n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à l'éliminer. Un général allemand vaut beaucoup plus en vie.

C'était vrai. En vie il aurait pu leur fournir des informations d'une valeur inestimable…

- Mais alors qui ? Comment ? Vous allez encore me dire que c'est la Gestapo…

Hogan ne dit rien mais acquiesça lentement pour montrer à Klink qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

- Noooon. Si ?

Nouvel acquiescement de la part d'Hogan. Après tout ce n'était pas loin de la vérité. A en croire Lackey, c'était bien une balle perdue de la Gestapo qui avait mis fin à la vie d'Eberhart.

- Oui. C'est tout à fait possible… Marmonna Klink pour lui-même, comme si le chef des prisonniers n'était pas présent. La Gestapo… Après tout ils sont capables de tout et se débarrasser d'un traître est bien plus facile si on fait passer ça pour une exécution orchestré par la résistance. Une balle dans le dos, ça ressemble bien à leurs méthodes.

Hogan cilla à la dernière remarque du colonel Klink. Une balle dans le dos ? C'était plutôt étrange. Pas impossible mais étrange. Il allait falloir qu'il demande à Newkirk de confirmer la version de Lackey quant il se réveillerait. S'il se réveillait…

L'américain secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et se concentra à nouveau sur Klink qui continuait de parler tout seul :

- Si c'est bien le cas alors je risque d'avoir des ennuis. Si la Gestapo découvre que je sais, ils vont s'en prendre à moi.

Voyant que le commandant commençait à paniquer, Hogan estima raisonnable d'intervenir pour le rassurer :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas colonel, il vous suffit de faire comme d'habitude.

- Comme d'habitude ? ne comprit pas l'allemand.

- Faites comme si vous ne compreniez rien et ça devrait aller.

La remarque était plus acide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais, heureusement, Klink ne nota même pas le sous entendu pourtant explicite, trop inquiet pour sa sécurité.

Le commandant du camp allait remercier Hogan pour son conseil quand trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Schultz.

- Le docteur est ici kommandant. Est-ce que je dois le conduire à Newkirk.

Hogan ne laissa pas le temps au colonel Klink de répondre, sortant en trombe du bureau pour accueillir le médecin et le mener lui-même jusqu'à son caporal.

oOo

Hogan ouvrit la porte au médecin et l'invita à entrer dans la baraque. Il devait avoir un peu plus de cinquante ans avec ses cheveux blonds commençant tout juste à grisonner par endroits. Sa démarche était celle assurée d'un militaire de carrière et son regard, d'un bleu profond, était ferme mais atténué par les petites rides dessinées au coin de ses yeux.

Schultz suivit le médecin, s'arrêtant un instant pour humer la délicieuse odeur de petit déjeuner qui flottait dans l'air. Lebeau préparait une grande quantité de galettes de pomme de terre dans l'espoir de remonter un peu le moral des prisonniers dont l'attitude reflétait bien leur inquiétude. La plupart étaient étendus sur leurs couchettes, attendant en silence. D'autres étaient installés à table, tentant, sans grande volonté, de mener à bien une partie de cartes. Le cœur n'y était pas. Tous s'attendaient à une mauvaise nouvelle.

Wilson était revenu auprès de son patient pour refaire ses bandages avant que le médecin du stalag 4 n'arrive. Il observa avec appréhension Hogan entrer dans ses quartiers suivi des deux allemands. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le médecin envoyé par Klink passe à coté de ses blessures. Il espérait seulement que Hogan trouve une histoire crédible à raconter.

Hogan vit les sourcils du médecin allemand se froncer à la seconde même où son regard se posait sur Newkirk. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Le médecin se tourna ensuite vers Schultz qui était resté sur le pas de la porte.

- Attendez-moi dehors.

- Mais, le colonel Klink…

- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Ces garçons ne vont pas s'en prendre à moi, si ?

- Je… Je ne pense pas. Répondit le sergent allemand en lançant tout de même un regard interrogatif au colonel Hogan.

Le hochement de tête négatif de celui-ci le rassura et il décida d'obéir au médecin. Après tout, il ne voulait pas le gêner. La vie de l'anglais en dépendait surement. Acquiesçant, il ferma la porte derrière lui, se laissant guider par l'odeur des galettes jusqu'à la table où les joueurs avaient cessé de distribuer les cartes, observant anxieusement la porte fermée des quartiers de leur colonel.

Dès que Schultz fut sorti de la pièce, le médecin du stalag 4 se tourna vers Hogan :

- Montrez-moi sa blessure. Intima t-il.

Hogan ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Il savait que le médecin allait vite se rendre compte que Newkirk n'était pas atteint d'une quelconque maladie mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il le découvre aussi vite. Cela le prit complètement au dépourvu, le laissant sans voix.

L'allemand sembla comprendre les pensées du colonel américain, lisant l'inquiétude et le doute dans son regard.

- Un examen plus poussé n'est pas nécessaire pour déduire de la pâleur de votre ami une récente perte de sang. Alors, cette blessure ?

Sur ce, le médecin s'approcha de son nouveau patient, saisissant au passage la main tendue de Wilson qui se tenait debout près du lit.

- Sergent Wilson, je me suis occupé des premiers soins mais je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire.

Lui aussi craignait que l'allemand ne compromette toute leur opération en découvrant la nature de la blessure de Newkirk mais ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière. L'anglais avait besoin de quelque chose pour faire baisser la fièvre. Et la douleur.

Malgré ses doutes, Wilson fut rassuré par la poignée de main chaleureuse de l'allemand.

- Docteur Lorenz, Frank Lorenz.

Reconnaissant en Wilson un confrère, il lui demanda immédiatement des détails sur la situation du caporal étendu sur la couchette, frissonnant à peine au contact du linge passé avec soin sur son front par Carter. Le jeune sergent agenouillé à la tête du lit observait le médecin avec un mélange d'espoir et de crainte. Comme les autres, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais espérait que le docteur pourrait faire quelque chose pour son ami.

- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. J'ai pu recoudre la plaie et la désinfecter mais j'ai peur que cela ne suffise pas. Il faudrait quelque chose de plus fort. Sa fièvre a augmenté considérablement depuis… son accident.

Lorenz s'agenouilla près du blessé et prit délicatement son poignet entre ses doigts pour vérifier son pouls. Il avait noté la réticence de son confrère américain à lui donner des détails mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Au stalag 4, il avait l'habitude des prisonniers craignant des représailles, s'étant souvent blessé en tentant de s'évader.

- Montrez-moi.

Wilson s'exécuta, repoussant légèrement la couverture qui recouvrait l'anglais pour pouvoir remonter la jambe gauche de son pantalon, exposant le bandage teinté de rouge qu'il venait de poser.

Le médecin allemand entreprit de le défaire délicatement et ne fit aucune remarque quand à la nature de la blessure. Il n'y avait pourtant qu'un seul type de piège qui pouvait faire ce genre de dégât et il était peu probable d'en trouver à l'intérieur d'un camp de prisonniers de guerre. Le comportement consciencieux et l'absence d'insinuation de la part de Lorenz rassura Hogan et ses hommes, la tension présente dans la pièce baissant considérablement.

- Les points sont nets. Admira l'allemand. Du beau travail. Il y aura des cicatrices mais au moins la jambe est sauvée.

Lorenz palpa doucement les rebords de la blessure.

- Il ne semble pas y avoir d'infection pour le moment mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Que lui avez-vous donné ?

- Je n'avais que de l'alcool pour désinfecter. Avoua Wilson. Pas assez pour que ce soit réellement efficace mais au moins, la plaie est propre.

Indiquant sa mallette, restée près de la porte à Hogan, il lui demanda :

- Pouvez-vous me l'apporter s'il vous plait, colonel.

Ce qu'il fit mais le médecin ne prit pas la mallette tendue.

- Il y a de la pénicilline dans la poche extérieure et des seringues à l'intérieur. Expliqua Lorenz tandis qu'il refaisait le pansement, recouvrant ensuite les jambes de l'anglais de la couverture.

Le colonel américain lui tendit ce qu'il lui demandait et observa l'allemand tapoter le creux du bras de son anglais avant d'y enfoncer l'aiguille. Il vit Carter fermer instinctivement les yeux et serrer les dents alors que le produit glissait lentement dans les veines de son ami.

- Cela devrait suffire à faire baisser la fièvre. Commenta le médecin du stalag 4. Mais la fièvre n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

- L'anémie… Compléta Wilson. J'ai réussi à lui faire boire quelques gorgées d'eau sucrée mais la perte de sang est vraiment importante.

- Les réserves de sang sont rares en ces temps de guerre. Commenta l'allemand. Et aucun hôpital ne se délaissera de ses stocks pour un prisonnier.

Il n'y avait pas de dédain dans la voix du médecin, seulement une cruelle certitude.

- Je peux lui donner le mien. Suggéra le jeune sergent Carter d'un ton incertain.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le matériel adéquat mais c'est possible… Répondit Lorenz. C'est dangereux mais je crains qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre solution. Quel est votre groupe ?

- A négatif.

Wilson saisit les plaques d'identification de Newkirk pour se renseigner sur son groupe sanguin et secoua la tête.

- A positif.

-Je vais le faire. Intervint Hogan, faisant tourner ses propres plaques entre ses doigts.

A cet instant trois coups furent frappés à la porte de bois et la voix inquiète de Schultz leur parvint, étouffée par la cloison.

- Docteur ? Tout va bien ?

Il en avait visiblement fini avec les galettes. Soit il les avait terminées, soit Lebeau l'avait chassé des environs de ses fourneaux.

- J'ai bientôt terminé, sergent. Attendez encore quelques instants.

Lorenz fouilla dans ses affaires, en sortant quelques seringues, de la pénicilline, quelques poches destinées à recueillir sang ou solutions salines ainsi qu'un long tube flexible. Il les glissa sous le lit sous les regards étonnés des prisonniers présents, se releva et se tourna vers Wilson.

- Je dirais au colonel Klink de laisser votre compagnon en quarantaine dans ces quartiers et de ne laisser personne l'approcher à l'exception des prisonniers de cette baraque. S'il craint une maladie contagieuse, il devrait vous laisser en paix suffisamment longtemps pour soigner ce garçon. Vous pourrez cacher cette blessure pendant un temps mais si votre ami s'en remet et je suis sur que ce sera le cas, il aura du mal à marcher pendant un certain temps…

- Nous aviserons le moment venu. Affirma Hogan.

- Je vous laisse le matériel nécessaire pour une transfusion. Continua le médecin, s'adressant à Wilson. Mais soyez prudent, son corps risque de réagir violemment à un trop grand apport.

Sur ce, Lorenz tendis sa main à son confrère puis à Hogan et tous deux la lui serrèrent avec reconnaissance.

- Merci docteur. Lui glissa le colonel de l'US air force.

- C'est mon métier colonel. Je fais seulement ce que j'ai à faire.

Et pourtant, combien de médecins se fichaient éperdument de la santé des prisonniers ennemis ? Combien se contentaient de les laisser mourir pour ne pas gaspiller de trop précieux médicaments ? Combien faisaient bien pire encore ?

**A suivre…**

**Alors ? Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais il fallait bien le soigner ce pauvre Peter et il fallait aussi que les allemands retrouvent le corps d'Eberhart. **

**Prochain chapitre avec quelques informations supplémentaires sur le passé commun de Lackey et de Newkirk. A bientôt ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**16 chapitres, ça commence à faire long ! J'espère que je ne vous ennuie pas en tous cas **** Newkirk va aller mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas et en prime, un petit flash back de notre anglais adoré.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 16**

**Obscur passé**

Wilson avait obtenu de Klink l'autorisation de rester dans la baraque 2 pendant quelques temps afin de pouvoir veiller sur son patient. La mise en quarantaine lui avait offert le calme nécessaire pour préparer le matériel de transfusion. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient.

Le médecin américain s'était contenté de prendre huit cent millilitres de sang au colonel Hogan malgré les protestations de celui-ci. Il ne voulait pas avoir deux anémies à gérer et de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas risquer de transfuser une trop grande quantité de sang étranger à Newkirk. Une réaction de rejet était la dernière chose dont le jeune anglais avait besoin.

Newkirk avait repris quelques couleurs suite à la transfusion et avait même très brièvement ouvert les yeux, ce regain de conscience, aussi fugace soit il, rassurant tout le monde sur ses chances de guérison.

Malheureusement, la fièvre avait-elle aussi décidé de se réveiller, conséquence inévitable de l'affusion d'un sang nouveau dans ses veines. C'aurait pu être pire mais la fièvre était déjà suffisamment forte pour inquiéter Wilson.

oOo

L'anglais s'agitait dans son sommeil, combattant des démons qu'il était le seul à connaître. Les ténèbres. La peur de ne plus jamais sentir le soleil sur sa peau, de ne plus se souvenir de la lumière… Et le froid, insidieux et cruel.

Newkirk marmonnait des phrases sans le moindre sens mais quelques mots revenaient sans cesse :

- Pas la boîte. Pitié. Pas la boîte.

Hogan, qui était seul dans la pièce avec son caporal se leva de son bureau pour venir s'agenouiller près de Newkirk. Capturant ces quelques mots, il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant si l'anglais était piégé dans un cauchemar ou dans ses souvenirs. Il remonta la couverture autour des épaules du jeune voleur et posa le dos de sa main sur son front. Il était toujours brûlant.

A l'extérieur, l'agitation était à son paroxysme. La Gestapo avait fait venir des troupes supplémentaires, déterminée à mettre la main sur les responsables de la mort de leur général. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un fouineur comme Hochstetter rapplique pour que la situation devienne définitivement incontrôlable.

Jamais une mission n'avait aussi mal tournée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'officier américain n'entendit pas les coups frappés à sa porte et failli sursauter lorsque retentit la voix de Kinch.

- Colonel.

Le ton mesuré de son sergent indiqua à Hogan qu'il ne voulait pas parler dans ses quartiers, de peur de déranger Newkirk dont le sommeil était pourtant tout sauf reposant à en juger par son agitation.

Hogan l'accompagna pourtant hors des quartiers des officiers, prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Par pitié Kinch, dit moi que Hochstetter ne vient pas de débarquer au stalag.

Le sergent leva un sourcil, surpris, et Hogan cru un instant qu'il avait visé juste.

- Non. Une quinzaine de soldats sont arrivés mais le major Hochstetter n'était pas avec eux. On n'a pas vraiment besoin de ça en plus. Rajouta Kinch, complétant parfaitement la pensée de son supérieur.

- En effet. Acquiesça ce dernier.

- La résistance nous a contactés. On va peut être pouvoir faire quitter le camp au capitaine Lackey avant que le sous marin ne parte pour l'Angleterre.

Le regard du colonel de l'US air force s'illumina d'intérêt et il attendit la suite de la nouvelle.

- La Gestapo ratisse la forêt et les routes sur des kilomètres autour du camp mais ils n'ont pas assez de chiens pour couvrir toute la zone.

- Schnitzer ! S'exclama le colonel, se sentant soudain complètement idiot pour ne pas avoir pensé au vétérinaire du camp plus tôt.

- Klink lui a demandé d'apporter une dizaine de chiens. Schnitzer va laisser le camion près du chenil et ne repartira qu'à la nuit tombée pour permettre au capitaine de monter dans le camion avec quelques chiens qu'il ramènera chez lui.

- Brave homme…

Si le vétérinaire allemand avait été là, Hogan l'aurait embrassé tellement son intervention le soulageait d'un poids. Ils ne pouvaient pas garder Lackey au stalag et s'il ratait ce sous-marin, dieu seul sait quand serait le prochain. Et puis, surtout, il ne tenait pas à côtoyer l'anglais plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Un bruit sourd dans l'autre pièce ramena Hogan à sa plus grande préoccupation. Il entra en trombe dans ses quartiers pour découvrir son caporal à genoux au pied de son lit, essayant sans succès de se relever. Il ne semblait même pas ressentir la douleur qu'aurait du lui causer sa jambe blessée, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi celle-ci refusait de coopérer. Son regard était brouillé par la fièvre et errait d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce comme perdu.

Hogan lui agrippa le bras pour l'aider à se recoucher mais le caporal se dégagea brutalement de son emprise. Il le fixait sans le reconnaître.

- Newkirk ? tenta le colonel en s'agenouillant face à l'anglais.

Les mots qui franchirent ensuite les lèvres de Newkirk lui brisèrent le cœur. L'anglais le regarda droit dans les yeux sans le voir. Dans son esprit ce n'était pas le colonel Hogan qui se tenait là, face à lui.

- Capitaine. Murmura t-il d'un ton désespéré. Pas la boîte, pas la boîte. J'avouerais, je le jure. J'avouerais mais pas la boîte…

Hogan resta paralysé et regarda impuissant les larmes glisser sur les joues de l'anglais alors que celui-ci tentait de s'éloigner de lui ou plutôt de Lackey, ne pouvant reculer bien loin, son dos heurtant le contour de la couchette. Réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir, Newkirk ramena ses jambes contre son torse et laissa les sanglots le submerger, le visage enfoui à l'intérieur de ses bras tremblants.

oOo

[_Flash back_]

Les soldats n'avaient pas mis longtemps à le trouver et à l'encercler. Newkirk leva doucement les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il n'opposerait aucune résistance à sa très probable arrestation. Le fait qu'il soit dans le même camp que ces gars ne les empêcherait pas de lui tirer dessus si nécessaire. Il le savait bien, il s'entraînait, mangeait et plaisantais avec ces types. Ils étaient frères d'arme. A sa grande déception, aucun des militaires anglais qui le tenaient en joue ne semblait surpris. Même si ce n'étaient pas des hommes de son unité, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et qu'ils le croient coupable d'un crime sans montrer aucune hésitation le blessait profondément.

Il y avait ce même dégoût dans leur regard que celui qu'arborait toujours le capitaine Lackey en sa présence. Au moins son instructeur n'était pas hypocrite. Contrairement à ces hommes qui la veille semblaient apprécier sa présence, ses tours et ses histoires. Enfin, plus rien ne le surprenait sur la nature humaine, il en avait déjà trop vu. Il était seulement déçu.

Lackey arriva enfin, souriant d'un sourire de requin lorsqu'il vit qui ses hommes avaient trouvé errant dans un hangar désert après le couvre feu et seulement quelques minutes après la découverte du vol. Les indices étaient là. Il avait son voleur.

- Newkirk. Dit-il. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?

Son subordonné ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui sourire innocemment.

- Où est l'argent ? Demanda le capitaine, une fois à la hauteur du caporal.

Le cockney ne dit rien mais dans ses yeux clairs brillait une malice proche de l'insubordination. Lackey se retint de le frapper pour effacer cet air narquois de son visage, il savait très bien que la violence ne mènerait à rien avec cet homme.

Newkirk essayait de paraître le plus décontracté possible mais dans son esprit, les questions fusaient. Il avait décidé de prendre la responsabilité du vol sur un coup de tête mais les conséquences risquaient de briser sa carrière débutante et pire, de le renvoyer en prison.

Un regard en direction des caisses derrière lesquelles le petit Mason était caché le conforta dans sa décision. Lui était déjà une cause perdue alors que le gamin avait encore tellement à apprendre de la vie. Il le protégerait. Après tout il le lui avait promis et Peter Newkirk n'avait qu'une seule parole.

Lackey du donner un ordre puisque deux militaires l'encadrèrent, attrapant chacun un de se bras. A croire qu'ils avaient peur qu'il se volatilise.

Précédés par leur capitaine, ils le menèrent droit au bâtiment qui abritait les cellules d'isolement. Les cellules ça allait. Il y avait déjà passé plusieurs jours, pour des raisons variés. Souvent parce que dès qu'un incident survenait, Lackey était persuadé qu'il en était la cause. Mais parfois aussi pour de bonnes raisons. Si Newkirk se tenait le plus souvent à carreau, il ne pouvait empêcher certaines idées noires de refaire parfois surface et malheur à celui qui osait l'ennuyer dans ces moments là.

Oui, les cellules, il pouvait gérer. Les cellules qu'ils venaient de dépasser…

La panique submergea l'anglais d'un seul coup.

Lackey ne comptait pas seulement l'enfermer et attendre patiemment un quelconque procès. Il l'emmenait vers le fond du bâtiment carcéral, vers cette pièce où il n'avait été emmené qu'une fois, lorsqu'il avait malencontreusement raté un tour de magie qui avait mis le feu au réfectoire. Heureusement l'incendie avait été vite maîtrisé. Seulement, l'accident avait suffit pour que Lackey se sente obligé de le punir comme il le fallait.

Evidemment, les militaires n'étaient pas physiquement maltraités en cas de faux-pas. Mais le capitaine avait ses propres méthodes pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient marcher droit. Conseil d'Etat n'était probablement pas réglementaire mais en temps de guerre, qui s'en souciait. En ces temps plus que jamais, la discipline devait être de fer.

Newkirk freina brusquement, essayant de se défaire de ses gardes. Sa tentative fit sourire Lackey.

- Un problème caporal ?

- Capitaine… Pas la boîte ! Je dirais ce que vous voulez mais pas ça, je vous en prie.

- Dites moi où vous avez laissé l'argent et je me ferais un plaisir de vous installer dans une cellule plus… confortable.

Newkirk savait que le capitaine de la RAF ne se moquait pas de lui. Il avait beau ne pas supporter l'homme, il savait qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à respecter ses promesses. Sauf que le caporal n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver ce maudit pactole. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Mason avait du le mettre en sécurité et il ne pouvait pas trahir le gamin.

Se ressaisissant du mieux qu'il pouvait, Newkirk cessa de résister aux deux militaires qui commençaient à avoir du mal à le retenir.

- S'il vous plaît.. Tenta t-il une nouvelle, sachant très bien que la supplication n'affecterait aucunement le capitaine. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'argent des familles des soldats tombés au combat. Et il était persuadé que Newkirk l'avait caché quelque part. Rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis si ce n'est la vérité mais ça, c'était hors de question.

Lackey se baissa devant la porte qu'il venait d'atteindre au fin fond du bâtiment carcéral. Il faisait déjà sombre ici et Newkirk savait que la situation n'allait en rien s'arranger.

La porte si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça était forgée dans un acier épais et ne faisait que la moitié d'une porte de taille standard, que ce soit en hauteur ou en largeur. Aucune lumière, aucun son, ne pouvait la traverser.

Alors que ses deux cerbères le poussaient vers l'entrée de la minuscule pièce, Newkirk sentit soudain le besoin d'avouer la vérité et du se mordre la langue pour se retenir. Une main lui attrapa les cheveux, appuyant brutalement sur son crâne pour le forcer à se baisser et à entrer dans cet endroit qui le terrifiait tant. Un plafond trop bas pour qu'un homme puisse se tenir debout, des murs trop rapprochés pour qu'il puisse s'allonger, il s'agissait bien plus d'une boîte que d'une pièce…

Newkirk n'était pas claustrophobe. C'était différent. La seule fois où il avait été amené ici, il n'y était resté que deux heures. Les deux heures les plus longues de sa vie. Pas une once de lumière, pas un son si ce n'est celui de sa respiration, son qui devenait de plus en plus terrifiant au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Cette boîte était l'incarnation même du néant et lorsqu'il en était enfin sorti, il n'avait pas été capable de parler avant le lendemain, persuadé que la réalité se briserait s'il osait souffler un mot.

Depuis cette expérience, il avait été un modèle de discipline et pourtant, aujourd'hui il se retrouvait dans la même situation.

- Combien de temps ? Demanda t-il doucement lorsqu'il fut entré à l'intérieur.

Le capitaine ne lui répondit pas et referma la porte, le sinistre cliquetis du cadenas le coupant définitivement du monde extérieur, de la vie qui bientôt, pour lui, ne semblerait être qu'un lointain mirage.

[_fin du flash back_]

oOo

Avec l'aide de Kinch et de Wilson, Hogan avait réussi à remettre Newkirk au lit. Le médecin avait réussi à l'apaiser à l'aide de cachets laissés par le docteur Lorenz. Ils n'étaient pas très puissants mais étant donné l'était d'épuisement de l'anglais, cela avait suffit à l'endormir et à calmer ses pleurs.

La fièvre avait commencé à redescendre ce qui était vraiment bon signe mais l'anglais continuait de s'agiter dans son sommeil.

Ayant une idée plutôt précise de ce qui pouvait terrifier son caporal à ce point, Hogan avait fait appeler Lackey pour avoir confirmation de ses doutes.

- La privation sensorielle… Le colonel américain essaya de mesurer la colère qui perçait dans sa voix mais c'était peine perdue. Son regard se posa sur Newkirk qui marmonnait et tournait dans son lit malgré les efforts de Carter pour le faire rester calme.

- Privation sensorielle… Répéta t-il comme pour rendre la chose moins incongrue.

Lackey n'avait pas pris la peine de nier. Selon lui, en temps de guerre, tout ne pouvait pas être réglé selon des voies idéales et il n'avait pas complètement tord. Une procédure disciplinaire aurait été avortée dès son introduction. L'armée avait besoin de chair à canon, que celle-ci soit celle de criminels ou non. C'était à leurs supérieurs de veiller à ce que les soldats suivent les ordres. Mais ça, cette boîte comme il l'appelait, ce n'était rien d'autre que de la torture.

- Une simple cellule d'isolement. Corrigea le capitaine anglais. Une heure ou deux à l'intérieur suffisait pour que mes hommes apprennent l'obéissance.

- Si vous étiez dans mon armée… Murmura Hogan.

- Je n'ai jamais fait le moindre mal mes hommes, colonel Hogan. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de tous les officiers que j'ai pu côtoyer. La discipline est indispensable, surtout maintenant avec cette guerre qui n'en finit pas.

- Aucun mal ? Regardez Newkirk, capitaine, et dites moi que vous ne lui avez jamais fait de mal.

Comme Hogan l'aurait parié, Lackey n'osa pas regarder en direction de la couchette où était étendu le caporal.

- Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il n'avait pas pris cet argent ? Et comment est-ce que je peux en être sûr aujourd'hui ?

Le capitaine anglais paraissait sincère dans ses interrogations et c'est sincèrement qu'Hogan lui répondit :

- Croyez simplement en mes mots comme je crois en ceux de Peter.

L'usage volontaire du prénom de Newkirk rappela à Lackey à quel point les hommes qu'il avait rencontré ici et qui venaient pourtant d'horizons si différents semblaient proches. Ils se faisaient confiance et n'avaient pas besoin de preuve pour se croire les uns les autres. Lui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour connaître ce genre de confiance, pour vivre une amitié sans faille comme celle qui liait tous les membres de l'équipe du colonel américain. Dans des temps plus anciens, il avait du connaître les joies de la camaraderie mais c'était du passé. Il y avait eu trop de conflits, trop de morts depuis…

Hogan partageait une complicité sans comparaison avec ses hommes. Il était l'un d'entre eux et pas seulement leur officier en chef. Ses hommes le tenaient en haute estime et il leur rendait leur respect. Il était une exception parmi les officiers mais peut être bien qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait tord.

- Combien de temps l'avez vous laissé là-dedans ?

La question tournait depuis longtemps dans l'esprit du colonel qui savait très bien que quelques heures n'auraient pas pu causer de tels dégâts chez son caporal. Il connaissait trop bien sa force de caractère.

Lackey hésita, détourna les yeux, pour finalement avouer sans dissimuler sa honte :

- Dix jours.

Le cœur d'Hogan fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il aurait pu étrangler l'officier anglais sur place si la voix soulagée de Carter n'avait pas redirigée toute son attention sur son sergent et son caporal alité.

- Newkirk ? Hé, comment ça va mon vieux ?

Oubliant complètement son ressenti envers Lackey pour le moment, Hogan alla chercher Wilson qui passait le temps en racontant quelques histoires aux prisonniers, histoires comprenant un nombre incroyable de détails graphiques quand aux blessures et opérations que le médecin avait eu l'occasion de voir. Certaines étaient si insolites qu'elles faisaient de parfaits récits. Bien que, d'après Lebeau, avec moins de détails sordides, c'aurait été tout aussi bien. Le français essayait de se concentrer sur la préparation du dîner pour éviter que les images sanglantes ne lui fassent perdre toute contenance. Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'évanouir et risquer de laisser brûler ce succulent poisson.

Newkirk mit un petit moment à s'habituer à la lumière, se demandant s'il était ou non en train de dormir. Le visage euphorique de Carter lui prouva que non, tout comme la douleur qui se diffusa dans sa poitrine lorsque le sergent lui sauta littéralement au cou.

- Wow ! Doucement Andrew, j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un train… Grimaça l'anglais.

- Ce n'est pas loin de la vérité caporal. L'informa Wilson qui venait d'apparaître à ses cotés, écartant gentiment Carter pour laisser son patient respirer.

- Vous avez encore de la fièvre, ne vous agitez pas trop. Ordonna le sergent tout en observant la réactivité des pupilles de l'anglais.

Lebeau et Kinch avaient suivis de près le médecin et toute l'équipe était à présent autour du lit de Newkirk, observant avec anxiété leur ami alors qu'il se faisait examiner par Wilson.

- Je pense que notre jeune ami est hors de danger. Fini par les rassurer le médecin, un grand sourire trahissant son soulagement. Et votre jambe, est-ce qu'elle vous fait mal ?

- Ma jambe ? Questionna Newkirk avant de se souvenir du piège à loups et de réaliser, qu'en effet, sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien. La douleur était loin d'être aussi forte qu'elle avait pu l'être. Quoi que Wilson lui ait donné, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Ce simple souvenir ramena tous les autres et Newkirk balaya anxieusement la pièce du regard. Lackey se tenait debout près de la porte, ne sachant visiblement pas s'il devait rester dans la pièce.

- Capitaine. Ne put retenir Newkirk, le soulagement qui perçait dans sa voix surprenant tout le monde, Lackey le premier.

Le caporal anglais ne s'en rendit pas compte, la fièvre y étant probablement pour quelque chose. Il était rassuré de voir qu'il n'avait pas attiré la gestapo à lui sans raison. Le capitaine était sauf, il avait au moins réussi ça. Mais il avait ruiné la mission, Eberhart était mort…

Le visage de Newkirk s'assombrit.

- Newkirk ? Appela doucement Lebeau qui avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la tête du lit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Louis, je vais bien. Le rassura son ami après un moment de silence.

Il était fatigué, si fatigué. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retourner un moment dans les bras de Morphée. Juste un moment.

- Newkirk. La voix du colonel était ferme et l'obligea à se déconcentrer sur ses compagnons.

- Newkirk, l'appela à nouveau Hogan, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Eberhart.

L'américain s'en voulait de lui poser cette question alors que le caporal blessé avait clairement besoin de repos mais il devait savoir.

- Le capitaine Lackey nous a dit que vous vous êtes retrouvé encerclés et que le général s'est pris une balle perdue. Est-ce que c'est ce qui s'est réellement passé ? Newkirk ?

Newkirk ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait répondre. Lackey avait tué Eberhart, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus. Il croisa le regard de son ancien capitaine. Un regard vide de toute expression.

- Oui. Finit-il par répondre d'une voix épuisée. Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé.

Hogan acquiesça et lui serra gentiment le bras pour le remercier d'avoir répondu. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'anglais dormait à poings fermés, d'un sommeil sans cauchemars.

Hogan savait pertinemment que Newkirk venait de lui mentir et pourtant, jamais il n'avait été aussi fier de son caporal.

**A suivre… **

**Voilà, plus qu'un ou deux chapitres et ce sera la fin de cette fiction. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Reviews ? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, j'ai mis beaucoup moins longtemps à poster la suite cette fois. La suite et la fin malheureusement (à une ou deux pages près.) J'espère que vous allez apprécier et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 17**

**Un homme meilleur**

Par la porte entrebâillée des quartiers des officiers, le capitaine de la Royal Air Force Cameron Lackey observait avec un respect nouveau son ancien caporal alors que celui-ci dormait paisiblement.

Tous les hommes du baraquement profitaient de leur dîner tandis que dehors, le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon, baignant le stalag d'une lumière mordorée. Le colonel Hogan l'avait invité à se joindre à eux pour qu'il puisse prendre des forces avant de monter dans le camion qui devait l'emmener jusqu'à la Résistance. Il avait apprécié l'invitation, sachant très bien que les sentiments de l'américain à son égard étaient loin d'être amicaux, mais il ne se sentait pas de taille à partager un repas avec ces hommes.

C'étaient des héros. Des prisonniers de guerre qui restaient volontairement à la merci des allemands pour pouvoir mener des opérations de sabotage de l'intérieur et faire parvenir des informations inestimables à Londres. Ils risquaient leurs vies tous les jours, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Peter Newkirk, le bon à rien, l'enfant des bas-quartiers, était un héros. Et le fait de l'admettre remettait en question tout ce que Lackey avait cru jusque là. Lui qu'on avait de si nombreuses fois porté sur les plus hautes marches, qu'était-il vraiment ?

Pas un héros, pas comme ces hommes qui discutaient joyeusement autour de la tablée, par comme Newkirk qui avait risqué sa vie pour un capitaine qu'il haïssait. Non, il n'était pas un héros.

Le capitaine anglais palpa doucement les marques douloureuses qui parsemaient son visage, preuves évidentes de la haine du caporal. De sa colère, de sa peine ? Lackey ne savait plus. Le colonel lui avait raconté ce qu'il était persuadé être la vérité. Newkirk avait seulement voulu protéger l'élève officier Joshua Mason, il l'avait protégé malgré les conséquences. Apprendre que malgré tout ça, le gamin s'était donné la mort avait du être un sacré choc et Lackey ne le comprenait que maintenant.

Finalement, Newkirk avait probablement été le plus fidèle de ses hommes, refusant de laisser tomber l'un de ses camarades. Aucun autre membre de son unité n'avait eu la même réaction à son égard. Et cela avait plu à Lackey, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il les avait laissé le battre, jour après jour, jusqu'à ce que le cockney soit forcé de partir…

Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps. Mais le mal était fait.

Newkirk sembla émerger de son sommeil et Lackey se demanda un moment s'il ne devait pas prévenir le médecin qui était attablé avec les autres prisonniers.

Finalement, il entra dans la pièce, poussant la porte derrière lui et avançant d'un pas hésitant en direction du caporal qui commençait à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque celui-ci vit qui était avec lui dans la pièce, il ne put empêcher ses muscles de se tendre et recula instinctivement. Cette réaction bien que fugace n'échappa à Lackey qui pensa un moment à revenir sur ces pas.

Gêné, il resta planté au milieu de la pièce, un silence pesant s'installant entre les deux hommes.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau, capitaine ? Finit par demander Newkirk, toute trace d'appréhension ayant disparu de son attitude.

L'officier avisa la carafe qui trônait sur le bureau du colonel Hogan et emplit le verre qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, le tendant ensuite au caporal.

Newkirk se redressa, pris le verre et dégusta le liquide comme s'il avait le plus raffiné des thés entre les mains. Sa jambe lui faisait vraiment mal mais la présence de son ancien instructeur dans la pièce l'intriguait assez pour qu'il oublie sa blessure un moment.

Lackey attendit que le pickpocket repose son verre pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Pourquoi avoir menti au colonel Hogan ?

- Menti ? Ne comprit pas Newkirk.

Il se souvenait à peine de la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé alors il allait falloir que le capitaine soit un peu plus précis que ça.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais celui qui avait tiré sur le général allemand ?

Peter se demanda un moment s'il avait vraiment fait ça et lorsque la scène lui revint en mémoire il grimaça face à la stupidité de la question :

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

Surpris par la réponse, Lackey resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. _Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé_ ? Pour Hogan ou Newkirk, pas grand-chose. Mais pour lui…

Hogan qui étai probablement derrière la porte depuis que Lackey était entré dans ses quartiers, la poussa pour révéler sa présence.

- Capitaine, il faut y aller.

- Bien. J'arrive.

Lackey observa l'attitude du caporal. Il était fier malgré la douleur et dans ses yeux brillait une flamme que ni l'enfermement, ni les coups n'avaient jamais pu faire disparaître. Et pour la première fois, Lackey vit la vraie valeur de Newkirk, celle qu'il cachait derrière son attitude désabusée, ses tours de passe-passe et son insubordination mesurée. Pour la première fois il éprouva envers cet homme le respect qu'il aurait du lui accorder depuis les touts premiers jours.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était passé officier, le capitaine Lackey de la Royal Air Force se mit au garde à vous devant l'un de ses subordonnés, le saluant comme on salue un supérieur. Si le geste surpris Hogan, il décontenança complètement son pauvre caporal.

Gêné, Newkirk ne savait plus ou se mettre mais comme son capitaine ne bougeait pas, il fini par faire ce qu'il attendait et lui rendit son salut.

Sur ce, le capitaine se retourna et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Hogan ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en voyant le regard troublé de Newkirk. Il ne comprenait pas le geste du capitaine, il ne comprenait pas en quoi il méritait une telle marque de respect, lui, le bon à rien.

Hogan allait devoir avoir une longue conversation avec son caporal car si ses blessures physiques finiraient par guérir, celles de son cœur étaient bien plus profondes…

oOo

Deux jours plus tard, la Gestapo n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur le moindre résistant et le major qui était venu avec des troupes en renfort pour les recherches avait commencé à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à Klink. Heureusement, il en était vite venu à la conclusion qu'un tel imbécile ne pouvait rien avoir organisé d'aussi compliqué que la mise à mort d'un général et la destruction de documents capitaux. Le colonel de la Luftwaffe tremblait trop dès qu'il se trouvait en présence de l'insigne à tête de mort pour oser défier la Gestapo.

Le major se serait probablement tourné ensuite vers les prisonniers si lui et ses troupes n'avaient pas été rappelés à Berlin pour rendre des comptes à leurs supérieurs, soulageant le pauvre Klink mais aussi et surtout Hogan. Il n'aurait jamais pu expliquer l'état de Newkirk si la Gestapo était venue fouiner d'un peu trop près.

La fièvre était finalement tombée mais Newkirk restait toujours trop faible pour tenir debout, sans parler de sa blessure à la jambe qui risquait de l'empêcher de marcher pendant un certain temps.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Klink, Hogan lui avait demandé de lever la quarantaine, l'anglais n'étant visiblement pas contagieux. Rendu plus conciliant par le départ de la Gestapo, le commandant n'avait émis aucun contre-argument et avait même accepté que Newkirk reste alité jusqu'à rétablissement complet. C'était à Schultz de s'assurer que l'anglais était toujours dans la baraque et de rendre compte à Klink de l'évolution de son état.

Un rôle qui convenait parfaitement au sergent allemand. A partir du moment où il avait été assuré par les prisonniers qu'il ne risquait pas d'attraper quelque maladie mortelle en restant en compagnie du pickpocket, ses visites se faisaient de plus en plus longues.

La santé des prisonniers et de certains en particulier l'inquiétait presque autant que celle de ses propres enfants. Et puis surtout, plus il restait et plus il avait de chances de goûter aux plats que Lebeau préparait en espérant redonner un peu d'appétit à son ami qui ne mangeait pas assez pour remplacer le sang qu'il avait perdu.

- Je les ai fais juste pour toi, tu pourrais au moins en prendre un. S'indigna Lebeau alors que Newkirk refusait encore une fois ce qu'il lui avait préparé.

- Ce n'est pas en buvant du thé que tu vas reprendre des forces. Grommela le français. Hein, Schultzie ?

La main du sergent se dirigeant discrètement vers l'assiette de petits pains ne lui échappa pas et le cuisinier écarta l'assiette, la passant de ses genoux à la table de chevet qui était à sa gauche.

- Tu n'as qu'à les donner à Schultz. Commença à fatiguer Newkirk qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se battre.

Les yeux de l'allemand s'illuminèrent mais les éclairs envoyés par ceux du cuisinier étaient sans appel.

- J'espère que tu te rends compte du mal que je me suis donné pour trouver les ingrédients nécessaires pour ces machins. Si ce n'était pas pour faire plaisir à un anglais sans le moindre palais, crois-moi, je n'aurais jamais mélangé du gras de bœuf avec de la farine et des œufs…

Lebeau grimaça au souvenir de la préparation, ce qui fit sourire Newkirk malgré lui.

- Pas des machins Louis, des puddings du Yorkshire. S'amusa t-il en décuplant son propre accent.

Le français profita de la bouche ouverte de son ami pour y enfoncer sans ménagement un petit pain… Que Newkirk fut bien obligé de mâcher…

- Alors ? S'enquirent à la fois Lebeau et Schultz après quelques minutes.

- C'est loin de valoir ceux que j'ai eu l'occasion de manger au pays. Répondit t-il sarcastiquement.

Le visage du français se ferma immédiatement, tout sourire s'évaporant. Ca y est, il avait réussi à blesser le cuisinier. Et il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire pour rattraper ça :

- Mais j'en prendrais bien un autre.

Un nouveau petit pain apparu comme par magie sous son nez et malgré le fait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas faim, Newkirk le mangea sans sourciller sous le regard satisfait du petit français.

Une fois le pudding terminé, Lebeau n'insista pas pour qu'il en prenne un autre, voyant très bien que son ami avait déjà eu du mal à finir le dernier. Il tendit l'assiette à Schultz qui piocha dedans avec plaisir sous le regard amusé des deux prisonniers. Apparemment la cuisine anglaise ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Un aboiement trop proche pour qu'il provienne du chenil se fit entendre et Lebeau se leva instantanément. Il connaissait cet aboiement par cœur. Sa conviction fut confortée lorsque Jones ouvrit la porte du bureau pour laisser passer un gros berger allemand au poil presque entièrement noir.

- Il était devant la porte. Indiqua l'anglais sans que cela soit réellement nécessaire.

- Qu'est-ce que ce chien fait là ? Ne comprit pas Schultz, se levant et se collant au mur lorsque le chien en question, s'apercevant de sa présence, se mit à grogner et à montrer les crocs.

- C'est rien Wolfie, ce n'est que Schultz. Dit Lebeau pour rassurer le berger allemand tout en s'agenouillant pour lui papouiller les oreilles.

Le chien gémit de contentement et lui lécha allègrement le visage, sa queue battant l'air de gauche à droite.

- Ca c'est un bon chien ! Tu as attendu que la Gestapo s'en aille pour rentrer à la maison hein mon gros.

- Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour rentrer dans le camp ?

La question de Newkirk attira sur lui l'attention de Wolfgang qui sauta sur la couchette, écrasant l'anglais de tout son poids pour mieux pouvoir le léchouiller. Le poids sur ses cotes blessées n'était pas particulièrement agréable mais Newkirk laissa le chien faire, appréciant la chaleur de la langue râpeuse dans son cou.

- Bon chien. Il paraît que sans toi je ne serais pas là. Tu mérites bien une récompense. Le félicita le caporal anglais en oubliant totalement la présence de Schultz qui, de toute façon, n'entendait rien et ne voyait rien.

Newkirk essaya d'attraper un petit pain mais ses mouvements étaient plus que limités avec ces trente bons kilos reposant sur sa poitrine. Lebeau vint à son aide, posant l'assiette par terre, indiquant au héros poilu qu'elle était toute à lui. Une dernière léchouille à son anglais et le chien le délivra de son poids, sautant à terre pour dévorer les délicieux puddings sous le regard atterré de Schultz.

- Oh non…

- Ce n'est pas grave Schultzie, je ferais des strudels pour me faire pardonner.

_Strudel_, le mot magique. Il suffisait même à faire oublier au garde la présence d'un berger allemand un peu trop amical avec les prisonniers dans le baraquement.

- Je reviendrais ce soir alors. Prévint l'allemand, les yeux pétillants, tout en longeant le mur pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce sans attirer l'attention du monstre aux longues dents.

Il croisa le colonel Hogan sur le chemin de la sortie et accéléra le pas pour être sûr de ne pas entendre quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Un sergent ignorant est un sergent heureux !

- Qu'est ce que Wolfgang fait ici ? S'interrogea le colonel américain sans attendre la réponse pour faire part à ses hommes de la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir de Londres.

- Le capitaine Lackey est arrivé à bon port et les services secrets anglais ont pu contacter la plupart des résistants français qui se trouvaient sur les listes de la Gestapo. Ils devraient être en mesure de remodeler tout le réseau au cas où la Gestapo aurait gardé d'autres traces des interrogatoires.

- Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle, mon colonel ! S'emporta Lebeau.

Newkirk acquiesça mais ne dit rien. Il n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec ses démons, se fermant dès que le nom de son ancien instructeur était évoqué devant lui. Est-ce qu'il craignait encore la Cour Martiale ? Parce qu'il y avait vraiment très peu de chances pour que Lackey décide de reporter son agression étant donné tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

- Lebeau, ramène Wolf au chenil. Intima t-il au caporal non sans octroyer une caresse au chien qui, son assiette terminée, poussait gentiment la main du colonel de sa truffe humide.

- Oui mon colonel.

Newkirk se tendit à l'instant même où le français franchi la porte, tenant son compagnon canin par le collier. Il n'était pas idiot, le colonel voulait se retrouver seul avec lui et ce n'était certainement pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Une fois qu'il eu fermé la porte de ses quartiers, faisant monter d'un cran l'appréhension de l'anglais, Hogan vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Comment va cette jambe, caporal ?

Newkirk hésita à répondre. Il savait que le colonel n'était pas là pour s'enquérir de sa santé, il avait une baraque pleine d'hommes qui se tenaient au courant pour lui, à chaque minute du jour et de la nuit.

- Ca peut aller, tant que je ne la bouge pas colonel. Répondit-il tout de même, hésitant.

- Ecoute Newkirk, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais il le faut bien.

Et voilà, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps…

- Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. Continua Hogan sans manquer la tension de son caporal. Ni pour la mission, ni pour l'élève officier Mason.

Le regard de Newkirk se durcit et Hogan pensa un moment qu'il allait lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires. Au lieu de ça l'anglais lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez savoir ?

Hogan le regarda droit dans les yeux, supportant le regard glacé de Newkirk.

- Tout. Répondit-il.

La réponse était honnête et Newkirk le savait.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Tout ça c'est du passé. Et c'est de ma faute si Joshua a fini par se tuer, j'aurais pu l'éviter et sauver une vie qui en vaille vraiment la peine.

Hogan fronça les sourcils.

- Tu crois sincèrement que ta vie vaut moins que celle d'un autre ?

Newkirk le regarda comme si la question était un non sens. Non seulement il le croyait mais il en était persuadé.

- Newkirk, même le capitaine Lackey a fini par se rendre compte de ta valeur…

L'anglais se mordit involontairement la lèvre au souvenir du salut respectueux que lui avait servit son capitaine.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter gouverneur. Murmura t-il, les yeux baissés sur ses mains entrelacées.

_Quelle tête de mule !_ S'énerva intérieurement Hogan, se relevant brièvement pour frapper doucement l'anglais derrière la tête. Bon sang, comment faire rentrer dans ce crâne obstiné qu'il n'était pas le lâche moins que rien qu'il pensait ? Newkirk le regarda avec surprise mais ne dit rien.

- Si Carter, Lebeau, Kinch ou moi étions accusés d'un crime et que tous les indices étaient contre nous, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Demanda Hogan.

- Je ferais tout pour vous aider, gouverneur ! S'indigna l'anglais. Quitte à creuser un tunnel sous la prison avec mes ongles !

La réaction de l'anglais fit sourire Hogan. Là, il retrouvait son caporal.

- Tu nous protégerais sans te soucier de la véracité des faits, comme pour le jeune Mason.

Newkirk acquiesça lentement, l'évocation du jeune soldat ayant sur lui l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

- C'est ce qu'on est censé faire dans une famille, non ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hogan d'acquiescer et de rajouter :

- Seulement tout le monde ne ferait pas la même chose. Est-ce que les hommes de ton unité t'ont couvert lorsque Lackey t'a accusé de ce vol ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, Lackey lui en avait raconté suffisamment. Evidemment, sans aveu et sans l'argent, aucun procès n'était envisageable et la punition passée, Newkirk avait été réintégré à contre-cœur dans son unité. Il savait que le capitaine avait laissé ses hommes s'en prendre à Newkirk, déjà affaibli par son incarcération, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et demande sa mutation.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Répondit Newkirk en se massant inconsciemment le torse au souvenir des coups, réveillant la douleur des hématomes qui le parsemaient.

- Newkirk. L'appela Hogan en attrapant le bras droit de son caporal pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse plus de mal. Tu aurais protégé chacun de ses hommes. Tu es plus loyal qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le sera jamais, et oui, cela fait de toi un homme bien meilleur.

Comme Newkirk ne réagissait pas, Hogan lui serra doucement l'épaule et se leva, espérant que ses mots trouveraient leur chemin vers le cœur de l'anglais et qu'ils apaiseraient un peu son âme tourmentée.

- Vous savez colonel…

Hogan, qui s'apprêtait à sortir, se retourna vers son caporal pour l'écouter.

- Le plus dur, ce n'était pas cette boîte… ni les coups… J'ai vécu bien pire. Non, le plus dur c'est d'être persuadé d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place et de se rendre compte que tout n'est qu'un mensonge et que finalement, on est toujours tout seul.

L'anglais s'était exprimé sur un ton détaché, presque froid mais Hogan savait qu'il avait du avoir du mal à laisser sortir ces mots. Il connaissait Newkirk depuis longtemps et savait que la solitude l'effrayait plus que tout autre chose car si l'Homme était un animal social, Newkirk l'était bien plus encore.

Paradoxalement, c'est pour éviter de se retrouver seul qu'il avait si peur de nouer des liens…

Il suffisait de repenser à l'époque où il était arrivé au stalag et qu'il avait eu un premier aperçu de celui qui allait devenir un membre clé de son organisation. _Un loup dans une bergerie_, c'est la première chose qu'il avait pensé en se heurtant au caractère haut en couleurs de cet anglais qui pouvait à première vue lui apporter que des ennuis.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à réaliser son erreur. Newkirk n'était pas un loup dans une bergerie mais un loup en cage, seul et terrifié que seuls quelques prisonniers avaient su apprivoiser. Lebeau en faisait partie et c'est en observant l'amitié sans faille qui existait entre le seul français du camp et le pickpocket que Hogan avait pris sa décision : Lui aussi allait apprivoiser le loup.

Hogan regarda un moment son caporal mais ne commenta pas les aveux de l'anglais, se contentant de lancer avant de sortir de la pièce :

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, on est tous là.

_Tous là. _

Newkirk sourit et s'installa sous ses couvertures. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il se sentait vraiment bien.

_Tu n'es pas seul. _

Bercé par cette idée et par le bruit lointain de la vie de la baraque, Newkirk s'endormit vite. Il ne craignait rien. Sa famille veillait sur lui.

**A suivre… (enfin pas vraiment, l'épilogue sera très court mais c'est déjà ça, non ?)**

**Une fois l'épilogue terminé, je commencerais peut être à traduire ces « quelques » pages en anglais mais je ne garanti ni le résultat ni la date à laquelle je pourrais poster la traduction… Et puis il y a aussi d'autres petites histoires que j'aimerais écrire avec bien sûr Newkirk comme personnage central, en anglais ou en français… Wanted : Beta reader anglais !**

**A très bientôt pour les dernières pages et merci encore de me lire **

**Reviews ? Ca fait tellement plaisir d'en recevoir !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Et voilà, un bien gentil petit épilogue ! **

**Epilogue**

Le calme des jours suivants fut particulièrement apprécié par Hogan et ses hommes. Londres ne leur avait envoyé aucune nouvelle depuis l'arrivée de Lackey en Angleterre, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, sortir du camp pour effectuer quelque mission étant quasiment impossible tant que les travaux de reconstruction du frigo n'étaient pas terminés.

Les prisonniers pouvaient donc profiter de leur temps libre pour se reposer et surtout pour profiter du spectacle que leurs offraient les gardes allemands, se tuant à la tâche pour terminer le bâtiment au plus vite. Klink avait bien essayé d'embaucher ses prisonniers mais Hogan s'y était opposé catégoriquement. Après tout, la Convention de Genève était on ne peut plus claire à ce sujet, les prisonniers de guerre ne pouvaient pas être forcés à travailler.

Ce temps mort avait permis à Newkirk de reprendre rapidement des forces et l'anglais étant ce qu'il était, il ne put bientôt plus tenir en place, se plaignant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne supportait plus de rester couché à ne rien faire. Hogan avait pu user de son autorité pour le contraindre à se reposer mais cet élan d'obéissance de la part du caporal n'avait pas duré plus de quelques heures… Il avait retrouvé son pickpocket dans la pièce principale, trop occupé à dépouiller ses compagnons de poker de leurs économies pour se rendre compte de la présence du colonel.

Quelques remontrances plus tard, Newkirk était de retour dans les quartiers des officiers à compter les minutes qui s'égrenaient lentement, très lentement. Et ce malgré les visites continuelles de ses amis. Ne pas pouvoir bouger était une torture pour l'anglais bien pire que celle que lui causait sa jambe blessée dès qu'il posait le pied à terre.

Hogan n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment expliquer le boitement de son caporal à Klink. Newkirk lui avait affirmé qu'il pouvait cacher la douleur le temps de l'appel mais le simple fait de mettre sa botte gauche était un véritable calvaire et Hogan avait aussitôt renoncé à l'idée.

Finalement, ce n'est pas lui qui trouva la solution au problème.

oOo

Le colonel américain somnolait tranquillement sur le banc à l'extérieur de la baraque deux lorsqu'un cri à l'intérieur le tira brutalement de ses rêveries. Il se précipita à l'intérieur. Tous ces hommes profitaient du soleil à l'exception de Newkirk bien entendu et de Carter qui était censé veiller à ce qu'il ne quitte pas sa couchette. L'exclamation de Carter ne pouvait signifier rien de bon…

Pourtant, lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il ne trouva qu'un sergent américain hébété et un caporal anglais hilare. Carter se tenait debout face à Newkirk qui était assis sur son matelas, et non couché comme il le devait, et pleurait de rire face à l'expression de son cadet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda t-il, dirigeant directement sa question vers Newkirk.

Nullement impressionné par le ton agacé de son supérieur, l'anglais lui fit un grand sourire et souleva doucement la jambe gauche de son pantalon, exposant une cheville horriblement enflée, dont les couleurs violacées indiquaient clairement une entorse.

Hogan ne voyait pas du tout en quoi une telle blessure pouvait autant amuser le pickpocket et hésita entre se mettre en colère tout de suite ou se soucier d'abord de la gravité évidente de l'entorse. Mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit, son regard se posa sur la petite mallette qui se trouvait à coté de Newkirk et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, gouverneur. Ca m'a pris du temps mais je suis plutôt fier du résultat. Se vanta Newkirk.

La petite mallette ouverte laissait apparaître son contenu. Du far à paupière, des crayons de couleurs variés, du rouge à lèvre… C'était le maquillage que l'anglais utilisait pour se déguiser en mission.

- Incroyable. Souffla Hogan, admirant le réalisme de l'entorse. Il fallait vraiment l'observer de près pour se rendre compte que la cheville n'était pas vraiment enflée et que la contusion était simplement le résultat d'un habile mélange de couleurs…

- Newkirk, tu es un génie.

oOo

Ce soir là, Newkirk se montra à l'appel pour la première fois depuis des jours, soutenu par Kinch et sautillant sur sa jambe droite. Une entrée en scène volontairement peu discrète.

C'est donc tout naturellement que le colonel Klink se dirigea immédiatement sur lui lorsqu'il vint prendre compte du rapport de Schultz.

- Newkirk ? Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez mieux mais… Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Le ton sincèrement inquiet du commandant allemand alla droit au cœur de l'anglais et c'est avec tout autant de sincérité qu'il lui répondit :

- J'ai les jambes encore un peu fatiguées et j'ai trébuché en me levant tout à l'heure. Tenez, regardez.

Sur ce, il souleva son pantalon, juste assez pour montrer son « entorse » et pas assez pour laisser apparaître les bandages qui entouraient sa véritable blessure. L'obscurité du soir aidant, Klink n'y vit que du feu et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en imaginant la douleur du caporal.

- Mon dieu, Newkirk, il faut que vous soigniez ça !

- Oh, Newkirk… Le prit immédiatement en pitié Schultz. Le pauvre avait déjà suffisamment souffert ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus.

Hogan choisit ce moment pour intervenir, prenant la place de Kinch pour soutenir son escroc de caporal.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas commandant, le sergent Wilson va s'en occuper. Affirma t-il avant de reconduire Newkirk à l'intérieur de la baraque, sans parvenir à dissimuler son sourire. Décidemment, il devenait de plus en plus facile de duper Klink.

Il ne resterait plus qu'à bander la cheville de Newkirk et le tour était joué ! L'anglais pourrait laisser sa jambe se reposer sans qu'aucun allemand ne pose de question pendant les semaines à venir. Et comme c'était parti, Hogan ne doutait pas que Newkirk pourrait bientôt marcher à nouveau sans risquer de rouvrir sa plaie et surtout, sans douleur.

Hogan aida son caporal à s'asseoir devant la table. Lui demander de retourner se reposer alors qu'il venait de gagner sa liberté de mouvement aurait été probablement bien mal accueilli par l'anglais…

Anglais qui, après avoir reçu les félicitations enjouées des autres prisonniers, ne put s'empêcher de saisir le paquet de cartes qui se trouvait devant lui pour en sortir trois cartes qu'il disposa, faces cachées, sur la table.

- Deux valets, une Dame ! Une Dame, deux valets, trouvez la dame !

Les prisonniers se rassemblèrent immédiatement autour de la table, intéressés par le jeu de l'anglais.

- Ici. Dit Carter en pointant l'une des cartes du doigt.

- Sûr ?

- Oui.

- Moi je pense que c'est celle-là. Intervint Jones en en désignant une autre.

D'un seul geste de la main, Newkirk retourna les trois cartes. La Dame n'avait pas été trouvée. Il mélangea à nouveau les cartes sous le regard attentif de ses compagnons et attendit que l'un d'entre eux se lance. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois et jamais la reine de cœur ne fut débusquée, au grand désarroi des prisonniers.

- Ce n'est pas normal, il y a forcément un truc. Râla Lebeau après sa quatrième tentative infructueuse.

Avant que Newkirk ne retourne encore une fois les trois cartes, Hogan lui saisit doucement le poignet pour l'arrêter. Newkirk l'interrogea du regard mais le laissa faire et c'est sous les yeux captivés des prisonniers que le colonel retourna la première carte. La dame de cœur.

Hogan observa la carte, perplexe, il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle ait été retirée du jeu. Un coup d'œil au sourire fier et à l'œil pétillant de l'anglais l'incita à retourner les deux autres cartes. Le résultat fit monter des murmures d'incompréhension et d'admiration dans l'assemblée.

Trois dames de cœur !

- Newkirk… Soupira Hogan en secouant la tête en signe d'abandon, souriant de s'être ainsi laissé dupé.

Décidemment, le caporal anglais n'avait pas fini de le surprendre.

**FIN **

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et je vous remercie de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout. En tous cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire **

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Quelques reviews pour me donner vos impressions ? **


	19. English summary

**Hi everyone ! No, it's not a new chapter, sorry ;)**

**I want to thank those who voted for my story in the Papa Bear Awards, that was a real surprise to me to see that a story in French could be nominated. So thank you very much. **

**I did this summary for those who does not know the story and cannot read French. I began the translation in English but I need a beta reader, if someone is interested (or want to help with the translation because it is very looooong)…**

**So, Wolf Trap has been nominated in two categories : **

**- General long story. **

**- Best original character : Captain Cameron Lackey (really? You like the man?) **

**Wolf trap summary**

An English plane is shot down while delivering explosives to help Hogan with a new mission. Newkirk and Carter, who were the ones sent out to pick up the goods, are surprised to find that the pilot is still alive. But it's a very bad surprise for Newkirk, for the guy is his former senior officer: Captain Cameron Lackey of the Royal Air Force.

While the Captain is staying in Stalag 13, bad memories resurface in Newkirk, affecting his behaviour. This worries his friends. The disgusted way Lackey's is behaving towards Newkirk is not helping.

Neither is the mission London just gave the Heroes. It concerns a certain General Eberhart of the Gestapo, who is making a stop in Stalag 13 these days. He is on his way from France to Berlin, escorting some important secret cargo. It's up to Hogan and his men to find out what Eberhart is transporting, and if necessary destroy it and capture the Gestapo general. But even finding out what it is isn't easy, since the cargo stored in the cooler, and guarded by a dozen Gestapomen.

Someone needs to be sent to the cooler to check things out, and Newkirk is the one who volunteers – mainly to get away from Captain Lackey who makes him so uncomfortable.

So at roll call, he steals Eberhart's knife, and overtly plays with it, teasing the man. A little too much actually, because Eberhart gets so mad he nearly kills him! But Hogan's intervention comes just in time to save the Englishman. But Newkirk is still sent to the cooler – exactly where he needed to be.

Or so he thought. Eberhart doesn't want anyone to come near his precious cargo, so Newkirk is barely inside when he gets hauled out again. Eberhart then decides to chain his taunter outside the cooler instead. So he has Newkirk chained to one of the windows of the cooler, where he has no possibility to sit down.

All he has to do now is to wait till tomorrow - then he will be released, and he can tell Hogan what he has seen in those few moments in the cooler.

But since no one likes to be watched like an animal in the zoo, the other prisoners have respectfully vacated the compound, and left him to himself.

Inside barracks 2, the guys hear Newkirk singing outside in the compound. LeBeau recognizes it to be a French song he had taught his friend, and he discovers that Newkirk is using the song's words to pass on a message. Apparently, the boxes in the cooler are full of files, lists of names, and films.

Kinch and Hogan are well aware of London's suspicions regarding Eberhart's work in France, and they suspect that these lists contain the names of people of the French resistance. And the movies could well be the records of violent interrogations.

But in the end, Eberhart is so fed up with Newkirk's annoying singing that he makes him shut up, without noticing the message hidden in the song.

Just when Hogan is busy preparing a plan to destroy Eberhart's treasure, he learns that the man will leave the camp the very next day.

He also has to deal with Lackey, and begins to understand why Newkirk is so outspoken in his dislike of officers – and one of them in particular. Lackey is insulting towards the English member of Hogan's team, and doesn't even try to be civil towards them.

Unwilling to confront either Lackey or Newkirk about the problem, Hogan asks Jones, one of the other Englishmen in the barracks, what exactly Lackey means with those derogatory *cockney* remarks that Lackey makes so often. According to Jones, the only thing *cockney* means is that Newkirk is part of the lower social classes in London. But is that really all Lackey has a problem with...?

During the night, the heroes go out to sabotage the road with explosives. They want to make it look like it has been hit by an air raid, so General Eberhart will have to stop his trucks there tomorrow. Things go perfectly, and they get back to camp without being noticed.

Meanwhile, Schultz has taken pity on Newkirk, and has given him a blanket. But how do you get rest when you can't even sit down?

Fortunately, his personal guard isn't too attentive, and with a hidden wire, he opens the chain's shackle. Not to escape, mind you, but just to make the chain longer, giving him more leeway. Then he chains himself back to the window, but now he can sit down against the wall and get some sleep. And the guard will be happy: he is still chained to the window.

Until the morning that is – when he drops his handcuffs right in front of General Eberhart...

Newkirk is welcomed back by his friends and the Colonel after that difficult night. But seeing them together again, Hogan is really beginning to worry about Newkirk's relations with the English Captain.

Fortunately, he finds out Lackey is more than happy to explain why – according to him – this Corporal Newkirk is such a failure. Hogan has to restrain himself not to punch the man for talking so insulting about one of his men, but he does learn a lot from the Captain about Newkirk's past that he hadn't heard before.

Things he is not so ready to believe either. Like that time he went to prison. Or that time when Newkirk was in pilot's training under Lackey's command, when he stole some money that was meant for soldier's widows and orphans. Apparently he did not deny the theft, but the money was never found.

Not being welcome anymore among the men of the unit, Newkirk left Lackey's unit, and with that, his chance to become a pilot in the RAF.

But first General Eberhart and his men are leaving for Berlin. Hogan and LeBeau make sure they are at the road they destroyed during the night. When the trucks will have to stop to fix the road before they can continue, they will steal a sample of the cargo, and set off a little explosive surprise on the rest of it.

Returning to Stalag 13, they are shocked to find a bloody and shaken Captain Lackey. Apparently, during their absence the RAF Captain seems to have had an argument with Newkirk, who in turn ended up assaulting the officer.

Boiling mad with Newkirk's behaviour, Hogan vows to go and find him. But he is stopped by Carter who whole-heartedly defends his friend. And after a brief conversation with Jones, who seems pleased with Newkirk's attacking the Captain because according to him he did have a very good reason, Hogan's anger gives way to worry and anxiety.

He find Newkirk all alone in barracks 6, trying to calm himself. Newkirk is shaken after a terrible nightmare, and now the confrontation with Lackey that followed. The argument had brought back painful memories of his time serving in Lackey's unit. Most acutely, it brought back the memory of Joshua Mason, a rather shy young man who was being bullied ruthlessly by the others in the training group.

He tells Hogan how he tried to protect Mason from the others, and from Lackey. It had been Mason who was responsible for that theft, but Newkirk had taken the blame to protect him. After all, once a thief, always a thief – so everybody expected it from him anyway. The case never held up in court because they never found the money, but Hogan realizes that Newkirk was punished in other ways: by the thoughts of those he thought to be his friends, and by the thoughts of his commanding officer.

When Hogan and LeBeau were off to stalk Eberhart's trucks this morning, he had gone to see Lackey to ask him what had become of Joshua Mason. And Lackey had told him that Mason had committed suicide shortly after Newkirk had left the unit.

Which meant that Newkirk's own sacrifice, his pain and everything of having to leave the unit and losing his friends, had been in vain.

When the next thing he knew was that Lackey called Joshua a coward, it suddenly was too much, and he beat him up... And now he is risking a court martial.

Despite his constant worries about Newkirk, Hogan does need him for the mission. So when some prisoners have to be assigned to the work detail that is to repair the destroyed road, Hogan makes sure Newkirk is one of them. He knows Eberhart is intrigued by the English troublemaker's behaviour and that he suspects him to be up to something. Well, no one in their right mind would willingly upset a Gestapo officer without good reason. And what better reason than an escape attempt? So Hogan decides to take the chance, and it turns out he was right: Eberhart decides to come along with the work detail to keep an eye on the prisoners - and especially on the English one.

Now that the time has come to kidnap the Gestapo general, Newkirk pretends to escape to draw the German soldiers into the woods. Despite some dangerous and almost lethal unforeseen circumstances, the mission is a success. For the Germans, Newkirk had been recaptured by Schultz (even if he came back to the prisoners truck on his own…) and General Eberhart has mysteriously disappeared...

Meanwhile, Carter who stayed behind in camp, is regaling Captain Lackey with stories about Newkirk's bravery and all the good he has done on various missions. But when he receives the signal from Hogan, he knows it's his turn to take part in the action. While some of the prisoners create a diversion, Carter shoots a burning arrow through the window of the cooler. The explosives Hogan had hidden there in a box earlier that day do the rest of the job, and the cooler is literally blown to dust.

When London sends a submarine to pick up General Eberhart and the sample of secret files Hogan and his men steel from the gestapo truck at the beginning of the mission, it's time for Lackey, too, to return to England. Realizing that Newkirk will face a court martial once the war is over if he does not tell Lackey the truth about the stolen money, Hogan decides to take a risk. He sends Newkirk to escort the RAF Captain and their prisoner to the underground agents, in the hope that Newkirk will finally tell his former commanding officer what happened back then.

Not the best idea ever...

The first part of the track through the woods takes place in silence. But after all that Carter had said in favour of his friend, Captain Lackey had started thinking that perhaps he had been wrong about Newkirk's abilities. Newkirk however is still pretty wound up about what he recently learned of Joshua Mason's fate, and ends up screaming out his feelings about Mason's death in Lackey's face.

Unfortunately, shouting in the quiet woods is not a good idea either. A German patrol hears the noise, and in the confusion, General Eberhart decides to try his luck in an escape from his captors. He doesn't get far however, for a nervous Lackey shoots him in the back. After Eberhart dies in Newkirk's arms, the corporal orders his Captain to return to camp, while he will try to draw away the German soldiers.

Serving as the bait to save a man he hates, Newkirk runs through the woods. But the dark night makes progression difficult and he falls, landing hard in a hole a few meters below. The good thing is that he's out of sight for the Germans. The bad thing is that he's fallen straight into a wolf trap, and his leg is caught in it, bleeding profusely.

He manages to free himself, but the hike back to camp is now extremely difficult with the pain. And the rain certainly isn't helping either.

In the end, just when he feels he really can't go any further, he finds a cave to rest for a while, and to hide from the soldiers who are still searching for him. In the cold and the darkness of the cave, with his hurting and badly bleeding leg, he's beginning to wonder if perhaps this is where he will die - in the dark, all alone. Like in those too long days, when he was locked up in a tiny room. Where darkness was his only companion. All for nothing...

When Captain Lackey finally finds his way back to Stalag 13, he is nearly assaulted by Hogan. The Colonel cannot possibly understand how the Captain can leave one of his men to run the risks for him. Surely it is his role as the commanding officer to protect the men under his command – not the other way around!

Realizing that it had been Newkirk's decision to do it this way, Lackey begins to understand that he has been wrong about Newkirk indeed. Unfortunately it may now be too late...

Lackey does not tells Hogan that he killed General Eberhart, afraid of what the consequences could be for him and his reputation in the RAF if, somehow, it was known that he lost his temper on a crucial mission, killing for no real good reason a man who could have been an asset for the Allies. He tells him that the Gestapo general was hit by a german lost bullet…

But now they have to find Newkirk – and pray that they'll find him alive. And of course it's LeBeau who comes up with the idea of using one of the guard dogs for the job.

After a long search with increasing angst, LeBeau and Kinch find Newkirk in his cave – unconscious and in a really bad shape. They bring him back to Stalag 13, but the wound is too bad for Sergeant Wilson to handle. He can only stop the bleeding, but he doesn't have the supplies to fight so bad an infection, or to do the necessary blood transfusion.

There is only one thing left to do: Hogan takes the risk of asking Colonel Klink for a real doctor. It's tricky, for he doesn't want Klink to see Newkirk's leg wound. Instead, he makes him believe the Englishman has a very contagious disease. And with a little of Hogan's coaching, one look at the sick man is enough for the Kommandant to send for a doctor.

No – Colonel Klink has other problems. The cooler has been blown up, General Eberhart is found dead in the woods... How could all this happen? Fortunately, Colonel Hogan has a logical explanation. General Eberhart must have been a traitor. He must have been the one who blew up the cooler, and then his Gestapo men went after him and killed him. Yes, of course. That must be the only possibility, right?

Meanwhile, there wouldn't be a certified doctor in the world who could fail to notice that Newkirk's state is due to excessive blood loss and infection, and the doctor from Stalag 4 is no exception. That was the risk of sending for a real doctor to save Newkirk's life...

Fortunately, the doctor is more true to his medical oath than to the Führer, and for him, a life is a life – be it German or English. He even helps the prisoners keep the wound a secret from Klink and Schultz, and he gives Sergeant Wilson some much needed supplies – like some penicillin for the fever, and the equipment to do a blood transfusion.

Even with the help of Hogan's blood, Newkirk's fever continues to rise, and the poor corporal begins to have horrible nightmares. Hogan finds him out of bed, delirious and burning with fever. When he tries to help him back into bed, Newkirk obviously mistakes him for Lackey and he panics – crying and begging not to lock him up in a box.

That box was a little dark cell, not high enough to stand up in, not large enough to lie down in. And shutting out all sound. It turns out that Lackey locked him up in such a cell for ten days to obtain a confession from him where he had hidden the stolen money.

But Newkirk had nothing to confess...

Hogan finally gets the story out of Lackey, who now cannot hide his shame. He feels even worse when Hogan tells him what Newkirk had told him before – about how he tried to take the blame for what young Joshua Mason had done, to protect him from even more bullying.

Lackey's opinion of Newkirk continues to improve when the English corporal – finally awake but very weak, seems truly glad to see the Captain alive and well. And when he tells Hogan that General Eberhart was killed by a German lost bullet, Hogan knows he's not telling the truth, but he is still proud of Newkirk's sense of loyalty – loyalty to anyone he considers worthy. Including Captain Lackey.

Just about when Lackey is to leave Stalag 13 in Schnitzer's truck, Lackey asks Newkirk why he didn't tell Hogan the truth about him being the one who killed Eberhart. Newkirk answers that it wouldn't have changed the facts in any way, and he didn't want Hogan to get mad at Lackey again.

Lackey finally understands Newkirk's real worth, and tries to show his newly found respect in the only way he can think of: by saluting him.

But Newkirk doesn't understand why he would deserve such respect. He still sees himself as a washout.

The days following, there is only good news coming from London. Captain Lackey had reached England safe and sound, and London managed to inform the French resistance about the German investigations in their organization. The resistance immediately decided to reorganize, and that way hopefully save a lot of lives.

LeBeau's only occupation during those days was to feed his sick friend – even if he had to cook English food!

And Hogan finally talks to Newkirk, trying to make him understand that he has nothing to feel guilty about. Not about blowing the mission, and not about being alive when Joshua Mason is dead. Because his life is *not* worthless – no, he is a loyal and beloved friend. With his friends of today around him, he will never be alone again.

But recuperating from that bad wound goes slowly, and Newkirk soon gets bored. Of course he has to stay in bed to try and hide his injury to the guards, but perhaps there is a way to get out...? With some make-up, he makes his ankle look like it has been sprained, and the next time Klink comes around, he tells him he sprained it in an attempt to get out of bed.

And it works! Newkirk is finally able to return to his poker games, and to enjoy the company of his friends.

The End.


End file.
